Wabi-sabi (わび・さび)
by Mun-ninn
Summary: Probably they had taught her too much, and no, it wasn't her team necessarily. If the lies were for dishonest people, then why her lies were from and for the "good" ones? it was that a dangerous skill? After all, the brightest things are grown in the darkness (rating M for language "I think") may contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again! Thank you very much for waiting and have faith in me (if you did), you must know that I like to establish a point of connection between all my stories, even though they are not entirely clear (random fact). Develop in the first chapter is slow, (sorry and I hope you like the changes) but it will make sense at the time.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

❀• **CHAPTER 1:** **PILOT** **•**

"I finally find you" said looking at him with contempt and a mixture of emotions swirling more and more "I honestly never thought you came to the most miserable village that may exist, after all the ruling clan here lies dead or dispersed, what kind of thing might want someone like you in this place?" asked with amusement.

"I don't have time for this" he replied firmly.

"Oh, I know, after all it was you who decided to change sides at the end, that's disappointing, you might have all you ever wanted" he said with entertainment noticing him shudder helplessly "But since we are here you have to imagine the reason why I showed here, you're as slippery as your friend Orochimaru, honestly, it took me a long time to find you, years. I'm impressed, but vermin like you who has spent more than half of his life in hiding must have at least, skills for it, but was a matter of time before my network could find you." He said satisfied "But it seems you already knew that was coming, because she isn't with you, isn't she?" he said giving him a hard look.

"I'm not gonna please you, to others, if she's far from here, is a safer place." he replied vehemently facing him.

"Are you sure? You must know that I am willing to do anything to achieve what I want" that made him stop for a second to assess the situation in which he was currently and expecting her was far enough or close enough to do the justu.

"Unfortunately for you, I am also willing to do anything," he said as he jumped back creating a rapid succession of hand seals and then show a couple of seals that were in their palms.

"What do you think you are doing? No way you can beat me with a pathetic seal like that, you also condemn yourself." he said seeing what was happening in front of him.

"It's not against you I'm going to use it" said making a pause then continue "this is the second and final phase of the seal."

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

She had been in this town a while without luck, Pein orders had been coming to Uzushiogakure, find a scroll of sealing techniques to move to the next phase of plans for Akatsuki, while document wasn't essential, it would save years of unnecessary practices and thus accelerate the search for the tailed beasts, however earlier was better, plus Jinchūriki would be weaker to be found.

Unfortunately no parchment seemed to be anywhere to be found. Konan was at the point of resignation finding nothing useful in those ruins. When suddenly a little girl came out of nowhere ran without stopping to look where she was going with a look that was nothing but pure and utter panic, but that wasn't what caught her attention, no, her attention now lay in the small amount of chakra that the girl had, not allowed her realize before the girl was in front of her.

She was sent to this mission of gathering because she was one of the best in chakra detection, with that skill she could stay away from the enemies or witnesses, ninja or civil whatsoever, and that because every living organism contains chakra, that allowed her to carry out her mandate without complications. And that has been mocked by a simple little girl, it wasn't in her understanding. But all seemed to make sense now that the girl fell forward while a strange mark appeared on her forehead, and then disappear. She wasn't a fool and realized immediately that the mark was a sealed mark, a complicated one, though quirky, she noticed that was powerful and not only that, but it was Juinjutsu or cursed seal techniques. By putting the pieces together she decided that this girl was in trouble and then took a decision, and yes it was likely she'll be damned for what she was about to do, too bad for someone who had committed many crimes like her, it is why without hesitation took the little girl to seal her destiny.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

"I had no luck with the parchment, was nowhere to be found and I'm sure the leaf has all the important documents that were found in the ruins once" Konan said in her usual unemotional behavior.

"What's wrong?" Pein asked after studying her, after all had been partners for most of their lives and was sure he could read her quite well, even if she tried not to show emotions.

"Nothing." she said, looking away.

"It must be important if you refuse to look at me." he said in a tone quiet but impatient.

"I ... I met a girl" she said without lifting her gaze to fulfill his own.

"You know that is the normal performance, no one had to have seen you, is part of the work leave no witnesses." He said assuming she was affected for killing a child.

"I couldn't do it" she said after a few moments looking up "I-couldn't-do-it." she said with special emphasis in all her words

"That means there is a lost witness" he said coldly calculating.

"No." she said again diverting look.

"So you disable her?" He asked with evident exasperation now, no one should know about them at the moment, no when everything was so scattered and both weren't able to take action on the matter. After all, the new regime was practically unknow.

"I brought her with me Pein" she said serene and serious.

"You do what?" He asked incredulously.

"I brought her with me" she said firmly.

"Why would you do something like that? You're putting everyone in danger, needless to say that her is in danger too, you know it wasn't the wisest decision that you had made, you should dispose of her already, if someone were in her search, that one just would found the girl's body" he said quite annoyed, this caused her to clench her fists, it was true that may not have been the smartest decision after seeing the girl had a cursed seal on her forehead, but still felt helpless to the situation and the part of her that she thought had died the day Yahiko did, came to light again when she saw her collapse on the floor, she just couldn't leave her to her fate.

"I couldn't allow it, I will not let anything happen to her." she said.

"Konan, we are a not very clean record" he said trying to make her see the logic in his words, seeing that she didn't hesitate he tried another approach "Why are you so set on this anyway?she is just another girl, a stranger, you have killed childs like her before, even when we were childs, what makes her different?" He asked after study her carefully.

"Because she reminded me of myself when I was her age, quite alone, lost, full of fear, but at least I was with you and Yahiko, she was alone, completely and besides in a city in ruins, I feel it is my chance to redeem myself, to do something really good for once, besides not only saw myself in her eyes, but the three of us" she said, leaving the room without allowing him to find an argument to stop her. After all, she was a very happy child until certain things happened, things that put much of her emotions away, things she wasn't very proud about, besides the loss and death of her first love at an early age were things that would follow her for the rest of her life. That girl was a representation of what was and may have been of her, even though she wasn't sure if the girl had parents, something said to her that she had to take care of the child, which is why she went to her room, where she found the little being still unconscious. Her long pink hair and jade eyes caught her attention from the outset; no doubt it was a unusual little girl. She was looking for a while now when suddenly her big eyes opened slowly, just to get into growing panic looking everywhere with confusion written on her face.

"Quiet, I won't hurt you" Konan said attempting a soft and gentle tone hoping to give her a little confidence, at what the girl just looked at her closely as if she was studying her possible reactions, so she tried again "my name is Konan, What's your name?" she asked politely.

"Sa... Sakura" she said a little confused, as if it were a question for her too. As Konan deduced that her memories must have been erased or they were sealed with the cursed mark. Trying not to push her captives now memories, she tried to change the subject, but she stepped forward "Excuse me, I know your name, but who are you?" asked a little disoriented. Konan really didn't expect this question, after all there were a thousand ways she could answer her, but decided it wasn't a good idea to tell the truth, at least not at this time, even though she knew it was a decision that wasn't wise again, after all extend a lie was bad for her, so she tries a non-invasive way to tell her the truth but hiding some things, but decided to ask a few things first.

"What can you remember?" She just watched her for a moment.

"My name is Sakura and I have three or four years." she said, still a little confused.

"While anything else?" She urged gently.

"I had to run." she said looking down blankly.

"Okay, then that is our common point, I found you running until you lost consciousness and I brought you up to my house" she said trying to say something that not frightened "Tell me you have a place or family to go?"

"I don't remember" she said sadly and starting to hyperventilate unwittingly showing an innocent air to what Konan froze a little, but if she was affected, didn't show it.

"Quiet, I will not abandon you, given that you don't have a place to go, you can stay with me" she said ignoring the part of her telling that Pein was even disagreed with her decision "that's why you can refer to me in the way you like, so your choice, but I'd like to think of you as a daughter." she said with a sweet smile, after all didn't bother her much being called 'mom' if she wanted to so.

"Thank you Konan-sama" she said still not sure deserve to call herself her daughter.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan." she said now really happy that she had calmed down. "Now, it seems that your energies are low, do you wish me to prepare you something to eat?" she asked gently, it felt strange to her show this range of emotions again, not done since she was a child, she thought that all kinds of joy had left the day their team of three was disintegrated.

"I would like that Konan-sama" she said with the first smile.

"Well then follow me." she said, rising and then offering her hand to the little girl. Once out of her room, wasn't lost for Konan the surprised look that showed Sakura to see the place with care, which could be guessing her question she replied "this place is that huge because many people live here." she said without stopping "so it's kind of like a big family?" the girl asked with obvious enthusiasm. Konan wanted to tell her no because it was the truth, it was an organization with members, that only shared a common porpoise, nothing more, but seeing her with the contemplative expectant look, she wasn't able to break her hopes as well "Something like that" she said resignedly, as they made their way to the kitchen through a large dining room.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

"I couldn't find the girl; it's as if she had vanished into thin air." He said "I was sure I could do after the bastard died." said exasperated the brighter.

"I guess I fooled myself to believing you'd be able to handle it, she couldn't have gone far, send someone to search the area, no matter what he has done or has taken sides, his daughter is still my daughter" he said with a sigh. "I just hope that in future missions not let me as you have done so far, I hope that the Sharingan can help fade your incompetence I told you activate it with him, but you over trusted yourself."

"You don't mistake about it." he was about to leave when something that was bothering him stopped him "I think it's important to you to know that before he killed himself, spent its forces in a seal" he said calmly.

"Do you recognize it?" he asked worried for a second.

"I couldn't, but must be strong enough; he died performing it" he said at last leaving.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

"Anno Konan-sama, you said many people were living here, but I haven't seen anyone." Sakura said noticing the stillness of the place.

"That's because all of us are ninjas, and now the rest are in their respective missions, but they should return soon" Konan said washing the hair of the girl, thinking it might not be a good idea for the little girl to stay there when the other members arrive. She didn't trust Kakuzu; who was willing to kill to save money or simply because filled up his patience, or Sasori who made puppets with humans, not to mention Kisame, who seemed to have no sort of delicacy, while Tobi was childlike in his outer face Konan knew best, but Pein trusted his personality, he was also neglected to others if it weren't for job subjects.

Without even mentioning that Zetsu eats human flesh, or the fact that Orochimaru experimented with children. Was sufficient grounds to remove the child from the base, until she could think about how to address and make clear the limits, not want to admit it but suddenly it wasn't a great idea to bring a child to the organization, but neither was letting her to her fate with a cursed seal she still didn't know much about and assumes that sealed her memories in a village in ruins without shinobis and impoverished civilians.

"Do you want to join me to buy some clothes? I think that yours aren't in very good condition and also I need to buy some extra supplies" she had to admit that she was little by little more comfortable with the small blossom around, so she wanted to protect her from the impact.

"As you wish Konan-sama" She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. This seemed suspicious to her but she let it go.

Once they were dry and dressed, they left the base and went to Amegakure, although the distance wasn't short, came relatively soon, even though Sakura didn't seem particularly excited to come to town and it showed even more when they were at the gates. "Good afternoon Konan-sama" the doorman greeted with deep respect and something that looked like fear at her eyes.

"Good afternoon" Konan said politely and coldly, it was the custom after all. Sakura hadn't looked up from her incredibly interesting shoes because a while ago she kept looking at them in an attempt to look away once Konan made her way to the village, she noticed how Sakura stiffened and avoided the villager's gaze. She only took her hand in response, so Sakura leaned closer for protection. Didn't want to ask questions to press her or something like that, but some of her kept thinking about the reason for her behavior, she was meditating about that for a moment when she reached the possible answer, in Uzushiogakure few remaining inhabitants were all civilians, and if Sakura came from a Shinobi family, or was related to them, which was more than likely due to the seal. She would be automatically rejected, because were the ninjas who fell the whirlpool village to the foundations.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

"Really there is a child in the organization?" Asked Kisame obviously disbelief.

"Yes, Konan doesn't seems to want to get rid of it at the moment and I'm not about to argue with her about it, I don't want any trouble so I recommend you to stay away from the brat as much as you can, Konan is very protective when it comes to her." Pein said massaging his temples.

"Great, another mouth to feed, plus expenses" Kakuzu growled.

"Does that mean that Tobi can't play with her?" the masked man the masked with obvious disappointment.

"No, I would say no" cutting Pein said "It is also forbidden to experiment with her or make a puppet with her body, not allowed to eat her, not allowed to sell her, not allowed mutilate her, Kisame, and yes I know that because your latest mission, unless of course all of you want to die slowly and painfully" he added only as a security thing.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

"Sakura-chan, it's possible that when we reach home, the other occupants are already there." Konan said as they made their way back. "Tell me, would you like to meet them or not?" Konan asked to cut their losses once. "But I must warn you that they are unconventional persons" she said after a pause.

"Whatever you think is better Konan-sama" said Sakura, to the relief of Konan, she was afraid of her to suffer an aversion to shinobi too, but she was grateful she was disposed to be presented to the other members to establish the limits, to save her from the shock if they were to find each other in the base in the near future. "I guess you'll know a few people today" she said with relief until they stopped at the main hall of the base. "Well Sakura, wait here, I'm back in a minute"

Konan made her way to where she knew all meet, without stopping to knock on the door, she broke there.

"Speak of the devil" Kisame said as she entered.

"I guess you already know of-" she never managed to finish the sentence as Sasori impatiently interrupted "the new acquisition? Yes, we were informed." he said trying to speed things up.

"Now I want everyone to introduce to her, because if she ever get to cross with you, I don't want her to be scared to see you, no offense, but all of you must admit that your looks are at least intimidating and very rare" Konan said noting the big man with blue skin and appearance of shark, the man made of wood, then the stitches one with the mask that covered everything but his eyes, the snake made man and the carnivorous plant "But before you do, I don't want you to intimidate or threaten her, is that clear?" she asked coldly hard look. "Furthermore it is strictly forbidden to speak of what we do here, or what you do in your free time."

"Crystal" they responded.

"Well now I want all of you to go at the main room." she said without looking up to see Pein, passing him overlooked, she was still upset with him for only suggest kill her.

They followed her only to stop when she did "now you're going to stay here until I get back with her" Konan said "don't move." she added without looking back as she made her way to the other end of the room.

"Sakura-chan they're here." said a little nervous taking her hand and leading her where supposedly should be the members of Akatsuki, not every day a child will meet six of the most dangerous criminals in the world.

"She is Sakura, Sakura-chan, they are the other residents of this place." she said in order as they were set "Kisame, Tobi, Orochimaru, Sasori, Zetsu and remote from all of them is Kakuzu" said hoping for the reaction of the girl wasn't too bad.

"It's nice to meet you Kisame-sama, Tobi-sama, Orochimaru-sama, Sasori-sama, Zetsu-sama and Kakuzu-sama" she said remembering successfuly the names.

"Konan-senpai, blossom-chan is very pretty, can Tobi call the cute girl blossom-chan? Tobi is very happy to meet you blossom-chan, Tobi is a good boy "Tobi said, jumping up and down.

"Sure why not" Konan said resigned, after all he would do it anyway.

"Just try not to spend too much money." Said the man in the mask and the strange green eyes, at what Sakura turned to see Konan with a confused look.

"He is responsible for the economy of the Organization" Konan explained with a sigh, this was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"Don't listen to him, he is such an ass with everyone here, but if you want to avoid problems stay away from him like all of us in this moment, he has a bad temper all the time Sakura-hime" said the snake trying to be polite at her obvious discomfort.

"Okay Orochimaru-sama." She said giving him a nervous smile.

"If you see my puppets don't touch them, unless I give you permission little girl, is that clear?" Sasori Asked.

"Of course Sasori-sama." she said looking into his brown ash eyes for a while.

"What peculiar color you have in your pretty hair kitten" the tall man with blue skin said.

"I could say the same about your skin and hair color Kisame-sama." she said casually trying to suppress her temperament, eliciting laughter from the rest.

"Touché, apparently the kitten has claws." Kisame said funny. "I think I like you" He ended.

"For your sake I hope you stay away from my greenhouse if I don't take you there, **or you'll be dinner**." the man who looks like a plant said.

"su... Sure Zetsu-sama." She said feeling fear for a second.

"It's good that we all know each others now," Konan said standing in front of Sakura in a protective way and sending a death glare to Zetsu, which was cut short when she felt her ring shine with a chakra pulse, Pein was calling her and it wasn't a good time, seeing her options sighed to herself, knowing she would regret this. "Tobi, do you mind staying with Sakura while I take care of some business?" she asked tense.

"Konan-senpai, Tobi is a good boy and Tobi will take care of the little cherry blossom." He said cheerfully.

"Okay ... just don't lose her of sight" she said even without checking on what she was about to do, making reluctantly her way out.

"So you'd like to play a game blossom-chan?" He asked cheerfully.

"What kind of game?" She questioned puzzled with shyness.

"Hide and seek." Tobi said cheerfully.

"I don't know how to play that Tobi-sama" she said sincerely and shyly with low voice.

"Tobi will teach you, just have to hide very well before I go for you," he said excitedly "Wanna play?" Asked more ecstatic if that was possible.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"I'm not part of the disaster," Sasori said before disappearing. "Nor I." agreed Kisame, and before that could start the game were the only ones in the room.

"I guess it's just you and I flower-chan" Disappointed Tobi said, "I'll go first, go hide" Tobi said without knowing how much was going to regret saying that.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

"Tobi what the hell are you doing? You've been walking all over the base about an hour and a half "Kisame said stopping drinking sake.

"I umm..." Tobi looked around trying to see a way out.

"What did you do?" Kisame asked irritably.

"I ... lost the little cherry blossom playing a game, and I can't find her" Tobi said hurriedly looking down and covering his head.

"What do you fucking say? If that girl doesn't appear Konan will kill us" Kisame said irritably throwing the bottle of sake on the ground causing it to break apart, yes the floor too.

"Don't be angry with me senpai, Tobi is a good boy, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY." He said screaming desperate.

"Shut up you idiot, if Konan comes now we are lost, you go that way and I'll go this and if you want to live, ask for help and pray to your god that she isn't a doll or has sold by Kakuzu, or worse, has been hidden in the greenhouse right now" he said disappearing by the entry.

Tobi ran into the Orochimaru lab for help, in the worst case he would be experimenting with her, and at best, he would help him to find her.

"Orochimaru-senpai!" Tobi said, breaking into his lab.

"Tobi, if it is to see a children's film again, I'll kill you" said leaving the blood samples aside.

"Is not that this time, Tobi doesn't want to die, Tobi lost the little Cherry Blossom and now he can't find her anywhere" said desperate "Tobi needs help" he almost yelled "Tobi needs help to pray." he continued.

"Maybe it's better if I help you to seek" said aware of the danger, he immediately thought Tobi was an idiot for losing such a young child, but knowing that Konan could return at any minute, he decided to take precautions, as she had once threatened him with throw all his studies and scrolls away because of insubordination acusation, and he was sure that she would fulfill her task and even more if the girl disappeared. So he bit his thumb and made a series of hand signs to summon three snakes.

"Orochimaru-sama, what's wrong?" Asked the triplets

"Riku, Umi, Sora, I need you to track a pink haired girl" Orochimaru told to his trackers, land, water and air respectively, each specializing in different types of searches. "And this time I want her alive." He added before they disperse. Standing, expulsed Tobi from the lab, and decided to go to find the girl.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

"Pein" Konan said coming into the room.

"Konan" he said in greeting.

"What do you want?" She asked defensively.

"I'm serious when I say that she can't stay here and you know it well, you can't overlooked this subject like that, you know what is at stake, is the best for her and for you too, besides for us, is a win-win situation and you must consider it because I am now giving you the option to return the kid to its place alive" he said closing each access to a negative reply from her.

"I can't leave her alone, she has no one in this life beside of me" responded angrily.

"You can and you will, it was her destiny." he said, looking lazy.

"Easy to say, but you haven't taken into account how I feel about this situation in first place." he just sighed.

"Yes, I already did, but tell me what's going to happen when you're on a mission ?, Would you grant her security to these criminals? You're not being reasonable, you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment, at this very moment she is in imminent danger, perhaps in greatest danger that she was when you found her, we will never be sure of that." He continued "no to mention distractions and problems when they have simultaneous assignment and no one will be present at the base" he said staring "besides, what would you be for her; a friend, a sister, her mother? Don't make me laugh" he said a little annoyed already.

"I like to think of her as a daughter, after all it seems that I'll never gonna be mother by other means." she said openly and directly.

"Konan there will be time for that" he countered "Now our priorities are elsewhere" he said rubbing his temples, starting to stand up.

"You don't understand right?" She asked breaking her emotionless mask "you never understand Nagato! I can never be a mother if isn't now" said rising higher the fall of her voice.

"You can and you know it" he said breaking his composure well "And where does all this sudden desire to be a mother? I thought you knew how awful it was to grow orphaned and unloved, fighting for food, stealing and suffering for every loss we had, I thought you didn't want that to happen to another child, as much as I want"

"For that very reason I want her by my side, she made me realize that we will not live forever, your plan involves a war, if not now, then I'll never be a mother." She almost yelled.

"when we achieve peace you can do whatever you want" He hissed.

"That could take years and years and I can't because you can't Nagato, you can't because your body is weak and the body of Yahiko unfeasible to fertilize, I can't do it even if we reach the peace." She said listing the facts.

"First, you're naming my handicaps and not you're own, which certainly, you haven't, you can do it every time you want in the future with someo..."

"Shut up" she yelled "Shut up, shut up" increasingly under said "don't you dare to say it, How could you think such a thing? If you can't, I can't." she said as the first tears she had left out in years began to fall from her amber eyes, blurring her vision.

"Of course you can there is nothing to bind you to me, the only thing we have in common is a goal and a dead comrade" he said yelling too and rising from his position to stand up to her "You're very stubborn Konan, I pity you, don't have to pretend to love me just because I have the body of Yahiko, it's disgu…"words that came to that died as Konan slapped him and her tears fell uncontrollably down her face.

"You hadn't hurt me that way and you won't do it, I won't allow it!" Konan said between sobs shaking "Is that what you think of me? Somebody that is looking for a substitute? It is true that I loved Yahiko, damn I still love him, but that's part of the past now, I ... I can't believe I fooled myself like this." she said, wiping her face "everything is clear now" she continued staring at him. "Maybe this girl came at a good time, maybe ... maybe I should die that day instead of Yahiko, perhaps you'd be satisfied." she said sorrowful.

"Konan isn't like that." he said regretting what he had done.

"Then what is it?" She said uncontrollably.

"You're very important to me, please forgive me I didn't want to hurt you." he said holding her, it felt strange comfort her after so long. "I don't want you to suffer because of me." he said after a few moments. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you I... I just don't know ho..."

"Shut up you Idiot…" she said getting closer to his warmth, calming her breathing.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

He was looking for her chakra now for a time and then realized that she wasn't anywhere to be found, it meant that perhaps left the base or encountered with one of the other criminals in which case passed away. Maybe Tobi wasn't exaggerating when he said she had been hard to find. He was about to give up when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him.

"Riku" recognized "Do you have news?" He asked without much hope.

"she is in the kitchen pantry and sleeping Orochimaru-sama" he said before disappearing again before he could question him, had only focused on following her chakra and in the kitchen there was no sign of it, that means it was impossible to her to been there and besides she were sleeping there, he knew she didn't had ninja training and although he knows that only experienced ninjas were managed to completely suppress their chakra and even within them were a few of them who could do it that well. So he made his way in the direction, he opened the door gently cupboard and found the girl awake and on guard, it was obvious that she sensed his presence before entering in the small room.

"Interesting" Orochimaru said studying her closely, "I found you, the game ends when that happens." he said, knowing she still had no clear the rules.

"Tobi will continue playing with me?" she asked now calmer.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen if we want to live, come with me I will keep you occupied." He detested look like babysitting, first had no intention of doing so, but it was better than ending up dead suddenly so close of his goal, and secondly, he never liked children very much if it wasn't to experiment with them, besides the brat was very young and the youngest ones used to be nasty and fearful.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

"Tobi you can give me Sakura back." Konan said even a little emotional.

"Um ... yeah sure, Tobi will go for her." he said nervously

"Tobi did something happen with Sakura?" She asked, noting how he shuddered every second.

"What makes you think I lost her two hours ago?" He asked innocently.

"You what?" She asked angrily in what must be the most exciting day of her life.

"I ..." Tobi at this point and was starting to sweat cold.

"She's with me Konan-san" Orochimaru said, appearing with the girl in the room at what she just gave him a suspicious look full of questions without feeling like Tobi fainted behind her in a mixture of tension and relief.

"Welcome back Konan-sama," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, you are complete, I'm so glad" Konan said hugging her.

"Yes" she said, not understanding that danger had been submitted so recently.

"I think you've had enough excitement for one day, it's time to go to bed," Konan said taking her hand and away from the rest of the criminals. **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

A week had passed since Sakura was on the basis of akatsuki and everything went relatively smoothly, she stayed away from the others; she was attached to Konan at all times, no one questioned why, and of course, no one complained, that was until the missions time came. Konan had managed to convince Pein to stay with Sakura, but he said that she should be able to respond to the organization as before and that meant going on missions just like everybody else, those missions were usually in solitary for information recovery. That's why she knew this day would come. The day in that she would have to go on a mission with no time set to retrieve a parchment in Kumo.

She was between a rock and a hard place, she thought of taking her with her, really considered it, but Kumo was a hostile land for wallflowers like her, and her mission may not be flawless and free of murder, or so she knew. Leave her with Pein was out of the question, yes, he was the one in she trust more in the organization, but he made it clear, he wanted nothing to do with the girl. Partly as a lesson to Konan for not obeying his orders, and it's not like she was going to make it anyway, her pride wouldn't allow it, that's why after the incident with Tobi, she thought of her next and only logical choice to take care of her small protected and was Kisame, although the guy wasn't the most sensitive or careful creature in the world, he showed concern when everyone seemed unable to find Sakura and spent a day out of the base with the hope of finding her once knew that Zetsu hadn't eaten her, that Kakuzu hadn't sold anything alive and small that day and Sasori didn't have a new doll in his collection, all that until he was called on a mission and learned that they had found her some time after he went to look for her.

Tobi was unconscious for three days after the coup that he gave him. So with this new conviction made her way with Sakura to the room of Kisame, as it was still early and she had confirmed that he had not been assigned to a mission yet, so, out of his room she and her protected were waiting patiently to him open the door after knock the door and warn him to report there with appropriate attire for a four old girl, after all her experience told her that the Akatsuki members could surprise, not only in the battlefield but in their habits too, so it would not be a surprise if they had strange forms of sleep. After a few minutes came to meet them a huge man rubbing his eyes.

"Konan, kitten" he said as a gesture of recognition of the two girls who were outside his door "What can I do for you?" he asked still a little sleepy.

"What good question, this is your new companion until I return from my mission, get lucky" Konan said before disappearing in a shower of paper, avoiding any protest that the shark man could made, who looked puzzled by what just happened.

"Well I guess is just you and me." he said giving a smile to the little girl, it's true that he wasn't known to be friendly or anything nor ever had to worry about it, usually their appearance was enough to make civilian, children and even ninjas rushing out, and while it was true that when he was a child it had been a difficult part of his life, soon learned to ignore it and make it a fortress, so the truth is he never had to try. "Come inside and settle anywhere you want as I prepare for my new duties." he said, making his way into the room with the girl who was behind, it was a known fact that the girl was rather timid about other members and that it was understandable, after all, she spend her entire day with Konan.

After a moment of hesitation, the girl climbed into his bed and sat, waited there him to come out of his bathroom, and that's because the organization had a lot of money especially because the economy was responsibility of Kakuzu, but also because the leader of the organization was the Amegakure ruler, so the economic relations were at his disposal. Also while they were making plans to conquer the world they had to learn to survive in other ways, so that worked relatively normal and simmilar to hidden villages, with regular assignments and customers, who usually were prominent, wealthy individuals who were willing to pay anything just to acquire more commercial or social power, even if it meant eliminating the competition. Works were regularly questioned by the nations that did it, however, akatsuki never said anything and merely compliance with no questions asked in the middle.

"Well I'm back" Kisame said appearing in front of Sakura after a few minutes "tell me, what do I need to do? I'm new at this, you know." He said trying to ask for tracks. Getting no response he sighed "I guess it's breakfast time" he said walking in her direction without being sure how to proceed, he thought offer his hand because he wasn't willing to lose her again after that traumatic experience, really didn't want to repeat it but, then he dismissed the idea because of their height difference, so without warning lifted her on his shoulders and began to walk to the kitchen. "Sorry little lady but I'm not willing to lose you again." he winked jokingly causing the laughter of the little girl who clung to him putting her hands softly on his hair, it made him feel weird because he never had a child given him a smile before nor had the less contact with him, it made him appear a strange protective feeling about her.

"Um ... Kisame-sama I think we pass by the kitchen time ago." Sakura said soflty groping pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You're right." he said fun, "I guess I'm getting old" he sighed pretending to be hurt again prompting more laughter.

Once they reached their destination Kisame successfully put Sakura in one of the chairs arranged around the kitchen island and then make his way to the fridge.

"Let's say I know enough cooking to survive" he warned "is why we are having milk, eggs and yesterday's daifuku in breakfast, sorry." he said apologetically.

"Don't worry Kisame-sama" she said increasingly gaining a little more confidence.

"That's good, but don't tell Konan or she will kill me for give you sweets at breakfast." he said seriously.

"Crystal Kisame-sama" she said smiling. Once finished eating they made their way to the living room, where Kisame in an attempt to be a good caretaker put the children's film that Tobi saw with Orochimaru days ago. It was a mistery to know how that happened, but he decided to remove the film and replace it by another of the many Tobi had, Mulan, because he didn't want Sakura to torment him for his resemblance to the sharks, Tobi did it, and made a scandal when they ate fish saying that "fish are friends not food" when they went on a mission weeks ago. Once started the film he made his way back to the kitchen to get them some sweets, after what seemed like a bad idea to Kisame, he found himself amused by the events in the film, it really was the closest the smaller ones could get to the shinobi world without the traumatic experience, with enough ugly things overlooked, so once ended, he found himself arguing with Sakura some points of the film.

"Kisame-sama is this how is the shinobi world?" She asked curiously.

"The truth is that has similar aspects, but not quite a lot." said struggling with his words to keep the girl's innocence intact, hoping that answer could get her away from asking more questions.

"What sense?" She asked with increased curiosity making Kisame slapped himself internally.

"In the sense that in the shinobi world a sword like that is useless" said Kisame happy to be able to change the subject. "Why the interest?" He asked suddenly curious.

"I want to be a ninja, that's why I want to learn as much as possible about this." she said sheepishly, as if she had confessed a dark secret. "You mentioned something about swords, is it your style of fighting?"

"What makes you think that?" He asked curiously again.

"Konan-sama is a paper ninja, she told me" she said with a smile "not only in the sense that literally uses the paper, but also outmaneuvered and good with things that require more of a brain than a brute force, but that doesn't mean that she's weak." she said as if enumerate the facts.

"Well that's true, Konan is very strong" he acknowledged remembering how she had made it known to those who doubted about that. "But you are also right about the sword" Kisame said smiling "While it's a weapon, it isn't my unique style of fighting, after all, if you rely on one style you will be dead" Kisame said "by the way, why do you want to be a ninja?" He asked remembering the other point of the conversation.

"That's why... it's a secret." She said funny, although the truth was that for some time she heard a voice in her head telling her things and advised, she tenderly decided to call it inner Sakura because she had no other explanation for that, but she figured that maybe it was something that everyone had, so never mentioned to Konan something about it, was that voice who said that the only way to strengthen their bond was with training and she deduced that meant ninja training.

"Well I guess you're right to keep secrets" Kisame said a little fun for the child. "I'll keep yours if you keep mine." he said after a moment.

"But I didn't tell you a secret," she murmured.

"Anyway you must keep in secret we saw a film of Tobi" he muttered as well.

"Do you think he could get mad?" she asked even with secrecy.

"It's not that, I have a reputation to look after, you know." he said with a wink.

"I will if you train me." she said with a smirk and fun.

"are you planned to use me all this time?" Asked pretending to be hurt again "of all people I never expected you, the little and pretty kitten will betrayed me, I thought we were friends" ever more dramatic once he said. "oh your claws hurt me" he said painfully.

"It's not that." she said scared for hurting him.

"I'm joking kitten, I will, but with Konan permission, I don't want any trouble." he admitted, but after a while thought about what he had done. Kisame Hoshigaki, hostile and fearsome member of a criminal association had agreed to train a child, a little pink haired child. He found himself, in his life such a possibility had never crossed his mind and indeed the idea didn't displease him, perhaps finally could do something good worth noting among his many faults. "But we will get into it slowly" said more to himself than to the girl.

 **«•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»▬▬ «•** **•» ▬▬ «•** **•»**

A/N:

❀Wabi-sabi is the Japanese art of finding beauty in imperfection and profundity nature.

❀And yes there are snakes that can "fly" find out if you wish, and of corse water snakes.

❀Riku means land, Umi, ocean and Sora, Sky.

❀Need to remember that before Ino, Sakura was very modest and shy, that may be replaced by akatsuki.

❀now is named wabi-sabi because is a great name and besides in that time I was listening my jam (true fact) but now I know the reason and I read about wabi-sabi in a Japanese web and I loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**❀•** **chapter 2** **: want to share?** **•❀**

Kisame was wondering how he would tell Konan that he was thinking about train her protected, or rather ask permission to do so. For a moment he thought of saying that were occurrences of the child and that he had nothing to do, but he found that he really wanted to do it, and he was now debating how to approach the subject without sounding invasive or something like that. He was so busy seeing the possibilities that didn't listen to Konan, who had just entered the room and suddenly Sakura was no longer at his side. Noticing this, he rushed to find her and saw her hugging Konan.

"Konan" Kisame said in greeting.

"Kisame, you did it well, thanks." she said with heartfelt gratitude.

"Konan I've been thinking and I..."

"Konan-sama, Kisame-sama promised me that he will train me" Sakura suddenly said with absolute happiness and ease.

"You did what?" She asked incredulously.

"thanks Kitty " Kisame said quietly.

"Don't be angry with him Konan-sama, I asked, because I want to be a ninja like you." she said happily unknowing the aura of hatred emanating from the kunoichi.

"Sakura, would you bring me the nice paper that you like in my room?" She asked amiably.

"Sure Konan-sama" she said leaving the room running through the halls.

"she will be lost" Kisame said as he looked away.

"Don't worry about it, the base is secured and at the moment is the least of my worries Kisame" she said with a sigh. "You must know that I love the idea of her taking the training, but I'm not sure, when I found her..." she was not sure if she should tell him about it, so she stopped for a while "When She Found me, she looked so scared, afraid of civilians and I think the shinobi too, I have tried to keep her as far away as possible from this, but I also feel like it's necessary to train her, I'm surprised how her chakra is always masked and I think it you realize it too, it's as if someone had taught her because she acts as if it were natural despite being a complex thing" she said looking moreover avoiding his gaze "not only that, I really want to train her, but Pein is a problem, he didn't want her to be here, even though he allowed now, and I have to be careful trying not to give him even one reason to repent of his decision." She said loading her voice in involuntarily pain "I don't want anything happen to her, but if you train her, one way or another would mean that you are neglecting your duties with akatsuki in his eyes" she said resignedly, "it could be better if we wait a while and send her to a ninja academy in a hidden village, after all, our relations with those people shouldn't affect her if they doesn't know from where she came" Konan said.

"I don't want it to be that way, especially if she fears civilians as you told me, I know that you are able to have more right about that little girl that I'll ever have, but I want to train her, I feel like she's my..."

"Opportunity to do something really good and right?" Konan said with a dry laugh "I also thought about that when I met her," she said with a wistful smile, "let me see what I can do with Pein and I'll tell you about it" she reconsidered "you just have to know that you have to be prepared for take more missions" with that said, she left.

"Kisame-sama can't train me?" Sakura asked behind the couch holding a pink paper between her fingers.

"to be honest, I don't know kitty, apparently is more complicated than we think at the beginning" he said stroking her head carelessly but gently, trying to regain his composure, as he hadn't noticed that she was there "but don't get depressed, we can go out or something, isn't a train, but it can be a game" he said trying to cheer her up.

"Okay" she said, forgetting the piece of paper that was now on the floor.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Konan" Pein said when he saw her enter the office.

"I got the Kumo book" Konan said, handing the sealed document.

"perfect" Pein said without even looking up from the papers he was examining, noticing that she was still there couldn't help but ask "Is there anything else you need?"

"It's about Sakura" Konan said calmly. Pein just leave what he was doing and turned his attention to her.

"I thought I said I didn't want problems with that girl, you promised me and you tried to make me sure there wouldn't be a problem" he said with evident exasperation.

"In fact Kisame is involved too" she said after a moment "he wants to train her" she just released.

"Why isn't he here talking to me instead?" He asked

"Because he asked me first, that's why I'm here"

"Well then what's what you want?"

"I want you to allow him to train her"

"Konan that doesn't concern me, she's your responsibility, while not affecting the work of Kisame for this organization and its goals I will not object, if is my permission the reason why you're here, then you're wasting your time, I made it clear, I want nothing to do with the girl, now if you'll excuse, you can retire" he said unceremoniously and returning to his documents "Before you go, would be nice if Kisame could join us to make clear some points, Zetsu I want you to bring him to me immediately." said Pein, Konan knowing that he would be with Sakura made a request she never thought would.

"Can you stay with her until Kisame is free?"

" **I am not responsible for any damage caused."** he said before sinking into the ground.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"I had never been here before." Sakura said looking around.

"this is outside, I introduce it to you" Kisame said amused "these are the training grounds if you want to give them a name, but don't get too close to that side of the road because is there where is Zetsu's greenhouse, and you don't want to go there uninvited." he said mockingly.

"is huge." she said.

"It is" he replied.

"What are we supposed to do here Kisame-sama?" She asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, maybe a walk or whatever you want." Replied

"there's something that Konan-sama does at night and I want to try, don't know what it's called but she adopts a position with eyes closed for quite some time while she thinks I'm asleep." She replied without much aplomb.

"That's meditation and is used and helps to focus and increase the amount of chakra, not many people find it easy, but I guess if you want to try I can teach you how to do it"

"Really?" She asked very excited.

"Yes, I think it's useful for both; shinobi and civilians, because relaxes and clears your mind, although I must admit I'm not very good at it, I prefer to increase my chakra with physical training and no mentally" he admitted.

"But, Kisame-sama you have a lot of chakra, your reservations are much bigger than a normal shinobi" Sakura said as a matter of fact.

"You can feel chakra?" He asked a little surprised and incredulous.

"Is something I can do since I can remember, but I don't remember very much anyway." she said.

"How is it that you do, how you feel it...?"

"Kisame, leader wants to talk" Zetsu said appearing from the ground with full confidentiality.

"The girl..." he started looking at her and then to him.

"I got it, I have Konan's permission, I can keep doing what you were doing, **I think** " said the plant man that looked impatiently to Kisame.

"Not that I don't trust you but if you try to eat her..." Kisame saw no need to end that threat in front of Sakura he just left.

 **"I guess is you and I right now, I heard that you want to play ninja**." said almost uninteresting " **Kisame apparently was about to show you something** " black Zetsu said.

"he was going to teach me how to meditate" she said.

" **That's not productive when you don't have a refined chakra control, you should start in more basic techniques, otherwise it won't help you and just gonna make you sleep** " Zetsu said unknowingly crushing her hopes.

"I see" said sadly the girl with pink hair.

"You must begin with something that refines your chakra control like climbing trees." He said academic "is an ancient practice, but useful"

"I don't see how climbing trees can increase the chakra accuracy of a person" she said.

"That's because you're thinking about climbing it with your hands" he said with obviousness " **when you just have to use your feet** "

"I not understand" she admitted.

" **Silly brat**." scolded slightly. "You have to concentrate chakra on your feet and then you can walk on the trees, just like this" then Zetsu walked in a forest that bordered the training fields, he chose a tree and began to climb himself with his feet smoothly "You just have to concentrate the right amount of chakra and you will be able to do it" said form the tree as he went down and step in the ground again. " **I don't want any problems so just stay here and wait for Kisame** " he said disappearing into the ground with a strange feeling because he have helped the girl and without realizing, he had just trained her, not directly, but he had done, it felt like wasting a delicious appetizer.

Sakura didn't waste time and set out to try to understand what he had done, she knew what chakra was, but couldn't remember from where she had learned about it, but she supposed to know it as she know how to detect foreign chakra and how to hide hers, she did it unconsciously as if it were a custom, she didn't remember very much, but what she knew was there. So without wasting more time in contemplations, she set out to do what the strange guy told her, she assumed she must concentrate her chakra in the soles of her feet so she could climb the tree without her hands, so that was what she did, but it took a lot of work lead her chakra to that place in specific, when she thought she got it, immediately had the feeling of dispersion in her energies and then just left her, so when she thought she had it again she hurried to get to the tree and put one foot on the trunk, but when she did, the sensation abandoned her and fell ungracefully to the ground, but that wasn't enough to discourage her, because she tried and tried several times with the same result. Yes, she had made a little progress, but it was insignificant, refused to give up, she gave three steps before fell in the ground one more time.

Sakura was exhausted, had long been trying to climb the tree without using her hands and so far had been a great failure, felt hunger, thirst and cold. As other fact, Zetsu was gone a long time ago and Kisame even longer, but she couldn't even remember it, she just determined herself to climb the tree and suddenly remembered something, something very vague but it was something anyway; the chakra could be helped to concentrate better through hand seals, so awkwardly clasped her hands and began to focus chakra on her feet with great attention and care, her breaths were now irregular and was a little hectic, but decided to try, she focused on the feel of her chakra flowing through her body and then down to her feet. Chakra was now faster and didn't move from her feet, nor is dispersed as before so slowly gave unsteadily on the tree and then another, she was more focused on how her feet felt and not what she was doing, so she continued to climb it until the feeling went away and began to fall, with terror, she realized how high had climbed once she saw the ground approaching her at high speed, wasn't ready for the impact, but closed her eyes waiting for the encounter come soon, but then felt arms around her and opened her eyes.

"You have to be more careful, if I hadn't come, you could be seriously injured. **Or dead** " he said sternly, but noted that she hadn't heard that, her gaze was set on the tree "Kisame isn't here, he went on a mission at last minute" he explained without knowing why, he just felt the need.

"I did it Zetsu-sama" she said into the darkness.

" **You still haven't reached the top tricky brat** " drew the sleeping child in his arms "but I didn't expect you to come up a bit to be honest" he said before they reappeared in the room, not being willing to let her in the Konan's room; it was where she slept after all, he walked to the couch and laid her gently there "I'm really surprised, I didn't intend to help at any time, but you did it anyway, what are you and why you seem so special?" He asked with some anger unable to comprehend "maybe you can make us softer, maybe you are how humanity feels like, maybe you're a mystery, maybe you're hope, maybe you're will and independence, maybe you're just a problem" he said before he left.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"I have good news, kitty" Kisame said as he came into the kitchen where Sakura had her breakfast with Konan.

"What is Kisame-sama?" She asked anxiously.

"Your training begins today" he said with a wink. "That of course, if Konan let me." he said giving a look that was returned with a nod.

"Are you serious?" she asked even more excited than before leaving forgotten her breakfast to go running to embrace the great blue man, who remained static and rigid at the sudden action "sorry" she said noticing his behavior.

"it's okay, I'm just not used to it" he said trying to make her smile, he was doing that a lot lately, it was only the second day interacting with her, and she was so open hearted that surprised him "that doesn't mean I can't get used to" said ruffling her hair, causing smiles form the cute little girl "Find me when you're ready and go prepared." He said before leaving.

She didn't need to be told much more for swallow her breakfast in a way that made Konan rebuke her because she emphasized the importance of table manners, especially knowing that the organization inquilines had weird or nonexistent table habits. Once she finished with that, she hurried to run at Konan's room, were she kept all her clothes. She wore dark trousers and a T-shirt with long sleeves because of cold weather in Amegakure, she also wore standard shinobi sandals, once done that, she started to run towards where Kisame was, she knew because their large presence of chakra remained in the training field that he had shown the previous day so she just followed the trail.

"Kisame-sama" she said noting his presence.

"That was fast." said the aforementioned.

"I couldn't wait" she said with complete sincerity, he was still surprised about the ease that she had to open up to people, they just known each other in better terms since just one day ago, and she referred to him with familiarity. That didn't bother him at all, conversely, because the things could be easier for him.

"Well the first thing to know is that a ninja without resistance may be weaker than you think, even if it has a lot of jutsus, for that reason will be the first thing we will work, besides will be our starting point to begin the taijutsu" he said casually but in the eyes of Sakura, Kisame had a wide range of knowledge and that was another thing he liked about her, she was impressionable, but maybe that was just because she was still a child, it was part of her charm.

"Taijutsu?" She asked, cocking her head cutely.

"Yes, taijutsu are, literally, melee techniques, are jutsus that deal with hand to hand combat using martial arts techniques. Generally don't require chakra, but can be used to improve it, another feature is that it isn't necessary to use hand stamps, and is faster use it, more than ninjutsu or genjutsu. These techniques can also use weapons, like using my sword for example, it's perfect for those who want to save time and chakra, or those who rely on their physical attributes, It can also be used in conjunction with ninjutsu techniques to create nintaijutsu or with chakra flow" he said slowly, trying to understand how to explain it "Tell me if I go too fast or if you have doubts, I'm new at this, you know."

"What is ninjutsu and what's genjutsu? What is nintaijutsu or the flow of chakra?" She asked remembering successfully the names.

"Easy girl, we're getting in slowly" said Kisame "first, Ninjutsu literally means Technical arts, and Ninpō literally refers to any technique that uses chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person would be unable to do. Unlike genjutsu, which causes the opponent to experience illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real or physical. Ninjutsu is based on the different types of chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. In addition, many ninjutsu can be classified as an elemental jutsu, in those cases with a specific element either wind, water, fire, earth or lighting. This type of jutsu can also be used in combination with taijutsu, creating Nintaijutsu." Noticing the puzzled look she gave when he mentioned genjutsu replied: "I'll explain what is the genjutsu, that is the most complex of the three, but we have time.

The Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends its chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of the adversary, reaching control of the chakra of its mind, thereby affecting their five senses. People with special skills or great intelligence find it easier to fight with genjutsu because it is fundamental attention to detail to escape or create the most powerful ones. Those under the influence of genjutsu can be frozen in place or lose consciousness. The genjutsu literally means illusory technique, are techniques that are used in the same way as a ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. According to some people, the genjutsu uses the yin element. This type of jutsu usually requires a lot of skill, and if you don't done properly, it will not work. The Genjutsu is most used by ninjas with very precise chakra control and very high intelligence, that's all.

"What is the yin element? So far you've just mentioned five chakra transformations" she said expressing her doubts.

"wait there, I will tell you about later, just let me finish the idea." replied Kisame

"But then there is no way to avoid one if it's particularly powerful? Anybody can be affected by them? "

"There are organisms that can't be affected by them given that the effects of genjutsu are active in a specific part of the brain, which is a unique feature of mammalian species, however, insects, for example, lack of a structure in their brains or nervous system, so they're capable of noticing, or can't even experience it, I don't understand it very well to be honest, but basically makes them immune to genjutsu" Kisame explained in the most basic way he could. "Now respect to Yin element, is an element that is based on the spiritual energy, governing imagination, are used to create forms from nothing and so" he explained, "and before you ask, yes, there is a counterpart called yang. The Yang element is an element that is based on the physical energy that controls life, and used to give life to forms." he said"I see." she said as her gaze was lost.

"I know it's a lot of information, but you can always ask me" he said trying not to overwhelm her.

"Okay, I think I got it" she said excitedly. "So what do we do now?" She asked even more excited.

"Run" he said without further

"only that? That's not ninja like" said Sakura pouted.

"Kitty, you have to start by somewhere, I have warned you we were getting in this slowly, I can increase the level only if you do the exercises successfully" he said trying to get her to bite.

"You're in." she said.

"Well, I want you to run until you feel your drop, only then you will be able to stop and don't even think about trick me" he was now quite seriously, "I'll know." She gulped involuntarily. "Now begin, run around the camp, now" he said.

Sakura began to run; the field was extensive and long, as it was designed to various types of combat from small to large distances. She ran and ran, didn't know how much time passed when her lungs began to protest, but still struggled, he had told her all that, and it would not be in vain, she wanted to be a ninja and running wasn't something that a civilian couldn't do, so she forced and she struggled a bit more, still running without thinking about anything else until a pain in her feet started up her legs, her breathing became agitated and she could feel her feet off her body, her face warm and wet, but she still thought she could do better so she forced herself to keep pace until she felt her feet pain was gone and listened to her heartbeat in her ear and the vision was putting blurred, mouth tasted like blood and the air was hot and heavy, she thought heard Kisame, but didn't hear what he said, she thought she was losing the pace and struggled a bit to go faster even though her heart was bumping against her ribs. Soon the ground came to meet her, while the colors mixed before her eyes.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Sakura" Kisame said seriously.

"Kisame-sama" she said looking at blue everywhere.

"Don't ever do that" almost yelled what caused her to shiver slightly. "I tell you to run until you can no more, but not until you lost consciousness and when I tell you to stop you don't, and then you force yourself to go, what did you try?" Now he was shouting, which made tears forming from her eyes that fell and lost in the ground, noting that, he softened his tone "you scared me" he said holding her awkwardly but sincerely, to which she clung to him and cried harder still wetting his shirt with hot tears that kept falling.

"Konan-sama won't get mad, you don't have to be scared" she said between sobs guiltily.

"It's not that what I was afraid." he said gently patting her head softer than usual.

"Then what was it?" She asked.

"Nothing important," he said as he wiped her tears trying to be gentle and with care to not to remove her fresh bandages. He didn't want to scare her and decided to say nothing about it, also he never had done that, he had never cured anyone in his entire life.

"Now what?" She asked

"you already completed the training successfully, now you need to rest, I'm late for my training with Kakuzu, you can stay here for a while if you want, or you can return to the base, I recomend the last one, see you later" said taking a sword that she hadn't noticed was there before.

Sakura then stayed in that part of the training ground so she decided to continue what Zetsu told her, so now with a little more knowledge about the chakra and the ninja arts, she wanted to complete it, she clasped her hands in a seal and concentrated chakra on her feet, she was prepared to take small steps in the tree trying not to exceed the amount, nor lower it.

Now it was easier than the day before and maybe this time could do so without losing focus, despite the fact that her head still hurt a little. She began to climb the tree until the tree branch, that used to be a trunk was too thin to keep going, she was on top and could see everything clearly, only trees in fact, the training camps were hidden though she didn't know the reason. She wanted to know if Kisame could tell her about it and about other things. Without wasting time she ran to where his chakra was without anything more in her mind.

She walked for a few sites full of trees and didn't notice when the space became a clearing, until a black spot came running to her encounter and cleared her out of the way.

"blossom-chan shouldn't be here, Orochimaru-senpai and Sasori-senpai are training here, blossom-chan in great danger, a lot of damage could have been done" Tobi said taking her in his arms carrying her to the base.

"But I had a question for Kisame-sama" she said in protest.

"Tobi can answer that" he said happily.

"Really?" She asked a little shocked by the unexpected help.

"Of course Tobi is a good boy and will help the pretty girl with everything he can"

"But recently Kisame-sama was training me and with the help of Zetsu-sama I have mastered a technique to climb trees without chakra just a few minutes ago and I wondered what could be achieved with that, I mean what is for?" She said.

"to climb trees easier" Tobi said brainer.

"But Kisame-sama said a good chakra control could help make better technical" she said "And I wanted to know what can I do now if I can walk on the trees." she replied.

"Ah, that's true, but Tobi doesn't know much about it, blossom-chan can find what she want to know in the books" Tobi said "there's a large library in the base, if you want, Tobi can take you there"

"I'd like that," she exalted said.

"Tobi is a good boy," he said before taking her in the other direction.

"Here's all concerning the control of chakra and other techniques" Tobi said. Sakura nodded and stood beside him "Go, take any of them, should be enough" he urged her, she stepped forward and took an obscure book that looked interesting, she approached a table that was there along with Tobi, not knowing what to do now she stared at him, "Go open it." He said excitedly, she obeyed and opened the book only to find strange symbols and lines that were mixed but were neat. She looked at him confused and asking for help "read it, I think you were lucky" Tobi said recognizing the information that was open to them.v

"I don't know how to do it Tobi-sama" she said shyly.

"Then Tobi will read it for you" he said happy to help "This speaks of chakra control to mastering techniques prohibited" he said pointing to the title.

"Prohibited techniques"? Sakura asked with interest.

"Yeah, Tobi isn't allowed to make any of them blossom-chan because they usually have a risk to the user," he said "but sometimes you need to perform them, or just do it for no apparent reason" he said.

"I don't understand, are supposed to be prohibited" she said.

"Yeah, that's because ..." Tobi suddenly silenced.

"There you are Sakura-chan" Konan said with a smile as she grabbed the collar of Tobi "I've been looking for you" continued smiling even if she was smothering someone "is there anything you want to know?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know what could be accomplished with chakra control" she said.

"Then come with me and I'll explain everything you want to know," she said, "but first, I must talk to Tobi about some things" she continued "while, you could play in the room" she said turning to face Tobi to made clear that he shouldn't take her to that side or even none of the library, because almost all documents kept mission reports, technical and banned or stolen and powerful jutsus, besides of things sealed in scrolls. Books and things for she wasn't ready… yet.

Sakura left the great place with the purpose to find the main room when she suddenly remembered that she had never been on that side of the base and was overwhelmed for being lost, she walked through the great hall without knowing where she was going. She found a door with a strange symbol on it, one that was similar to what had Konan and Kisame. Hoping to get out to a better known place for her, opened and entered the room, then she noticed the high number of 'dolls' that were in the room and things scattered all over the place, she was distracted looking at some that were together in a corner of the room and they were in very good condition and even resembled to the puppeteer member, that's why she didn't notice when the door suddenly opened.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Sasori noticing the girl looking at his things.

"I didn't know it was your room Sasori-sama, I'm so sorry." she said hastily and shyly, was still shy to those she didn't know well.

"Didn't you notice the scorpion Kanji on the door little girl?" He asked irritably, but then thinking a little calmed down, it was obvious that if she had noticed hadn't understood, she couldn't read, after all she had, at most, four years and about her past nothing was known.

"I'm sorry I lost myself and I..." she started to babble unintelligibly.

"Where is Konan?" He asked.

"She was with Tobi-sama and me in the library, but she said she had to talk to him about some things." she said, he was not a fool and putting the pieces together, realized that being the idiot that Tobi was, must be in problems right now, he probably was caught by Konan. Surprised to found him reading to her protected a book that was banned, as many others in that room, and Konan maybe decided to make sure to let the thing 'pretty clear' to him. Resigned to the fact that Kisame was training with Kakuzu and Tobi and Konan were 'exchange views', It was almost obvious that he was stuck watching the brat

"Well, you can stay here until she get back" he sighed, which was followed by a long and uncomfortable silence that was filled only by the awkward glances to each other. Hers, because she didn't know him at all, only by presence and hardly ever saw him because she was always with Konan or playing with Tobi or more recently, with Kisame.

He shunned her like the plague to elide problems with the kunoichi of the base. He looked at her uncomfortable, part because he never anticipated being in that situation and, besides, something in the girl bothered him, it was as if she could see beyond what is actually seen and although it was a stupid fundament, he didn't like her, alive at least.

Orochimaru had told him that she was completely unusual, and he had taken care over her once in his laboratory, but apart from the fact that her ability to hide chakra and detect the others, he had not said much, but the snake had admitted that he had a certain fascination for her.

"Would you like to draw?" He tried awkwardly after a few minutes that seemed like hours.

"I-I have never tried it before." she admitted.

"Just take a paper and a pencil you like and stay on that side of the table and don't touch anything else." he said as he stood beside her on the table that was in his room, where he usually refined his puppets.

Sakura took the paper and began to doodle with the pen probably thinking about what she might do when she suddenly stopped and looked at Sasori with caution and full attention, as if inspecting everything from him and that made him uncomfortable.

"Did you need anything?" He asked sullenly.

"N-no, no" she quickly said nervously as she returned to her task, she turned without much success. Frustrated Sasori saw the girl suddenly stood still, perfect, he made her feel uncomfortable and would now she was all stiff beside him, their atmosphere and time and together would be even more uncomfortable than at first, so as an opportunity to break the pervasive quiet, he ventured "It might be easier for you to paint" proposed and although he had no answer tried again "is there anything you'd like?" he asked, hoping to make her forget her discomfort.

"Flo-flowers" she said shyly.

"Right" He said departing from the puppets pieces and taking the paper in front of her, he began to trace the drawing of various flowers on the sheet with great skill and expertise. The picture turned out to be full of different beautiful flowers that handed to Sakura. "You can paint it" she looked at him and nodded contemplatively, soon began to fill the blanks of different colors in complete silence.

"Sa-Sasori-sama" she said after a long time out of her comfort zone.

"What?" He asked with involuntary abruptness.

"No-nothing," she said nervously, not enough to feel quite embarrassed and uncomfortable because someone called at the door and Sasori rose to respond.

"Ah, Sasori she is with you" Konan said relieved.

"Yes" he said lamely.

"Sakura-chan will no longer bother you Sasori" she said and then she adressed to the girl "come sweetie I can teach you the theoretical training of a shinobi" Konan said, offering a sweet smile.

"In a minute Konan-sama" she ran to her and leaving the drawing on the table.

"Girl, you forget your drawing" Sasori said as she left.

"I painted it for you Sasori-sama, so you and your puppets won't be so sad and besides you don't have to create puppets to replace them. Those who left us likes flowers too." she said shyly before leaving with Konan.

"I'm not sad." he told himself monotonously after a long time of not moving, then he closed the door, "but what do you know about them and of me anyway?"

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"What overwhelms you?" He asked, always attracted his attention her questions, always were interesting or funny.

"Konan-sama told me to master the technique of climbing trees, she said it would make easier to learn new techniques because polish the chakra control." she said.

"Wait, can you climb trees with chakra?" asked Kisame interrupting her.

"Yes, Zetsu-sama taught me how to do it" she answered simply.

"Zetsu?!"

"Kisame-sama, the point is I want to know if there is another technique to help me improve my chakra control." she said, interrupting his shock.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect that, but regarding your question, yes there is a chakra control exercise that's on water." He said.

"on water?" She asked venturing.

"If you want I can show to you now, but don't rush if you don't get right away, is an exercise that is complicated even for the most experienced ninjas, so can take a while." He subsided her.

"okay"

Kisame took her on his shoulders to another hidden and different place that was in the middle of a forest, because everything related to the base was hidden. Sakura never had wondered why so far, but she ignored her concerns and simply centered in being directed to the place by Kisame. Entering more into it, she noticed that it was a wide lake probably formed over the years only with the rain that often fell in Amegakure.

"Here we are" he said putting her on the floor. Immediately he noticed that she was a little nervous since she began to twist her fingers.

"Isn't so bad, I think you would like it more than climb trees." Kisame said shaking her encouragingly hair, which left her a little exasperated because her hair was now like a birds nest, isn't that the man in blue skin characterize for being delicate and smooth.

"What's so funny?" She asked, pouting.

"Nothing," said ruffling softly her pink hair, she soon noticed that he laughed at her appearance so with both hands began to styling it again.

They walked in silence, lost in their thoughts, and while it is true that Sakura was excited to learn a new ninja technique, she was also a little scared, especially because...

"We are here kitty." Kisame said after a long silence, or at least it seemed that both had very outgoing personality, making it a moment of rare tranquility that occurred between them.

"..."

"Anything you want to share?" Kisame asked curiously.

"No, nothing at all, let's do it." Sakura said with a new determination.

"That's my girl!" Kisame said in a loud tone, but then turned serious, he always got serious when he taught something "Well, this is quite simple because everything is constant, you must balance your amount of chakra as the water moves, you must focus your chakra and adapt it to the water movement. I know it probably sound a little bit complicated, but soon or later will be natural" Kisame said "I'll show you how to do it now so keep your watchful eye."

Sakura watched diligently as Kisame approached the lake, took off his coat and put it in the hollow of a tree, then gathered his hands on a seal and put one foot in the water and then the other, admiring as small waves were formed around his feet, he was now standing in the water and not only that, he was beginning to walk to the depths of the lake.

"Now I want you to come to me ... if you can obviously." Kisame said, trying to encourage her, noticed that when he questioned or doubt of her, she was faster and adorable because she struggled to prove he was wrong.

Sakura felt the challenge in his voice, but when she look in the water and her feet, she began to have doubts, they didn't go unnoticed by the shark man.

"You are such a cat" Kisame said it as a joke, mocking her, lately he was doing it often, it was simply rewarding bother her because she made cute faces when she was angry.

"That's not true!" Shouted indignantly the volatile girl putting her hands in front of her with the tiger seal, concentrating her chakra and spreading like water in all her feet, as she did after Zetsu teach her how to climb trees. Once she felt ready, tentatively puts one foot in the water trying to create an extension of chakra according to the movement of water as Kisame had said, and that seemed to work, she began supporting her weight on that foot for the other to come later, but then a disturbance in her chakra caused her to sink into the shallow end of the lake which made her give a great shout of surprise.

"It's just water ki-tty." Kisame yelled back watching as she hesitated to try again.

Sakura ignored him and didn't respond, instead, shifted her chakra and tried to clear her mind to focus on the only action to spread chakra in a constant flow through her feet, and so did when she put the second foot in the water, now she was standing in water, once coupled to the movement of water began to move her right foot to walk, but suddenly the surface mantle of water became unstable and she knew would sink, so she quickly jumped back.

"And say you're not a cat." Kisame said mockingly.

"I am not! You're a cruel shark" screamed upset the girl, forgetting her disrespect" just wait and see."

"Just focus, but without thinking about it too much" he said coaching

"I'm trying here, you know." She said, but lowly, so Kisame thought had been overlooked for the second time.

Sakura again, waited for the water to calm down until she saw her image reflected perfectly without undulations and then prepared to put her first foot in the water, so temptingly, but safer than the first few times, she made it and after the water was calmed and waves formed around her foot, gave the second step that brought her feet together, slowly but steadily began to lift one foot and slowly waited for the other to take a step, not big, but a step after all. So she continued her ritual for a few minutes until there was a brief but significant distance from the lakeshore. Kisame was pleasantly surprised by her progress. He watched with a kind of pride as the small girl began to approach him slowly, but surely, and then he knew she already dominated it and decided to "cheer her up" more.

"At this rate I'm going to die of thirst here." Kisame said with mock exasperation.

"You're surrounded by water Kisame-sama." She said looking up from her reflection in the lake.

"Water isn't sake sweetheart" he said amused "but seriously, if you don't hurry then I think you will never reach me" He said, stepping back, he knew she had the potential and knew he should do more to take her workout to a new level, he demanded much and she had so far responded well, her resistance had increased considerably and her grip strength had improved too, in terms of her flexibility she was young so she was flexible, but he impulse her to do it better even though he couldn't do many of the exercises he asked because his style was more rigid and why not say it, brute.

"Not fair Kisame-sama." Sakura said when she saw him walking away, in what was to be her first complaint.

"Of course it is, I told you to come to me, not where I used to be" He said in his defense.

"But ..." she said something but he wasn't willing to bet on it.

"kitty, is just water you can swim if you fall." She didn't answer and just moved, faltering once again "don't be a coward and come to me" He said rogue.

"f-fine." Sakura said tentatively increasing the speed of her steps until she was walking slowly but surely, to which Kisame began to increase his speed, and suddenly ran off moderately. Sakura was determined to achieve her goal when suddenly a drop fell on her nose, looking up she realized that had started to rain and the superfiece beneath her turned blurred and now had little ripples everywhere, not allowing her to see the bottom nor could see her reflection. She began to doubt about the proper flow of chakra should send to her feet, so she began to become unstable and then sank with complete horror. Kisame saw this humorously until he didn't saw her coming to the surface, immediately thought she was joking with him as vengeance, but it had been a long time for a child, then the realization hit him, she didn't want to move away from the shore, so she walked slowly, so she didn't increase the speed by herself, she couldn't swim.

Kisame ran to where he had last seen her and plunged into the water also looking for something pink; He succeeded. Gradually he sank and saw a desperate girl ripping the water watching how the oxygen escaped from her lungs until he finally came over her and took one of her hands, pulling her to the surface.

"ghaa-ah." The pink-haired girl shouted out of the water filling her lungs with the precious gas that helped her stay alive, as he transported them to the mainland.

"I almost died of fear, hell, why don't you tell me you didn't know how to swim before the training?" Kisame shouted euphoric "I thought have told you not to do it again and to take it more serious Sakura" practically growled.

"Sorry, it's just that I..." she started babbling to note only recently what had been about to happen to her, and Kisame recently aware that she was just a child, so in an unexpected act he ruffled her hair less clumsy than the last time.

"No… don't do that again, never and please, take it seriously this time." Kisame said with a sigh of relief.

"Kisame-Sama, I'm sorry..." Sakura said tearfully.

"Okay, just don't scare me like that and... and stop shaking I promise I won't hurt you or something" Kisame said with awkward tenderness.

"It's just that the water was cold" Sakura said as her teeth chattered.

"What do you expect kitten? Ame isn't characterized by its tropical climate" He said with a laugh as he got up to get his coat and put it to her to protect her from cold "Now let's go inside before you catch a cold"

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"What are we doing here Kisame-sama?" Sakura asked with a little of fear.

"The rain ended two days ago and the weather is nice to learn to swim, and I'll teach you that before anything else." Kisame said

"W ... wait, I'm not ready, I..."

"I'm going to be here kitty" He said with a wink "by the way I don't like formalities so from now on don't call me Kisame-sama" he said after a moment "Oh, and by the way cruel shark is no option" he said, causing her to lower her eyes in shame to discover that he still remembered about it, which made him laugh at her expense "try one" he suggested.

"Don't you bother?" She asked doubtfully

"No, just try"

"what about Sharky-san?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Could be worse" he said, "I guess it's fair…kitten"


	3. Chapter 3

**•❀** **c** **hapter 3** **: as possible•**

Five months had passed since the meeting between Sakura and Sasori. Konan was teaching her theories about the shinobi world, standard rules, ranges, classifications, different types of techniques, the policy in hidden villages and strategy, although it was very young, Konan tried to make her learn as much information possible, after all the brain of a young child is like a sponge that absorbs and absorbs information. Kisame had increased the level of training once again demanded much resistance making increasingly exceed her goals, which were now measures in time and not in laps, taught her some basic katas for accustoming her to fight hand to hand that he made her repeat over and over again until she could no longer feel the body part that was exposed to the blow, because he did her practice against the trees, and the chosen tree had marked the parts where she made her hit, so to speak , besides now he was training her reflexes with the help of paintballs that she should be locked with a strange wooden stick, Sakura thought it was a game, but was far from it because apart from training her reflexes he was introducing very slowly in the art of kenjutsu, because the strange wooden stick, as she referred to him, was a shinai, a sword made of wood that was used in kendo, which was the safest way to teach her about the art and others enter into weapons for later. Of course this "game" was made after flexibility training and strength that had now begun with the strengthening of certain muscle groups with the addition of crunches, situps and pushups that even some alleged she couldn't perform all that well. after that she stayed to watch the Kisame's training and help him in what she could, like sitting on his back while he was doing push-ups, but he lifted her without any extra effort anyway, but she does because it caused her laughter do that and he didn't opposed, so long as he did an individual workout because he doesn't allow her to be present when another member of the organization was sparring with him because things could get intense in any minute and she could get hurt, very reluctantly.

Regarding internal relations, Sakura remained very close to Kisame, played a lot with Tobi and as always worshiped Konan, Zetsu was always watching from a distance and once was surprised by Konan who thought maybe Pein commanded to keep an eye on her for making sure that she wasn't much meddle or cause problems, but found that Pein had not made such a request and that Zetsu did it to contribute to the security of the base, or that was what he said, but the truth was that he was very curious from the day he taught her how to climb trees.

Sasori… Sasori didn't like her a bit, although she greeted him when she saw him, he simply ignored and avoided having any contact with her, as if she were poison to himself and that made mourn Sakura sometimes because she thought he was upset with her for something she had done. However once her hopes were resumed when he gave her a book full of coloring pages and many pencils saying it was for her not to bother, but in the background was a peace offering for having made her mourn at least in nine occasions, he didn't understand what had driven to do that because he really didn't care if she was sad or not, he didn't care, or so he thought.

Tobi continued reading books, but always had to be reviewed by Konan before doing anything, once they were approved could read them because otherwise ... Once some books were purchased in a children's library Amegakure and appeared in the main room although no one ever knew who put them there. Were storybooks and Japanese legends that have made Sakura a fan to stories, and a book of trivia that contains multiple important dates around the year, prompting Sakura wanted to celebrate things like valentine, Christmas, festivals and things that were mentioned in the book.

Orochimaru occasionally approached ton her tell things, tips or critics for her training when she was with Kisame because Konan always appeared a few seconds later saying that Sakura needed to take a bath or any other excuse, it was obvious to everyone that Konan feared for Sakura because he had experienced with children and probably still doing, that's so Konan was apprehensive with her.

Regarding Kakuzu and Pein, they really never had contact with her, indeed Sakura didn't even know Pein, no one had said anything ever about him to her and about Kakuzu was a similar situation, Kisame kept insisting that she must get away from him because if she didn't, something bad would happen to her forever, and as her trainer, she had respected that, but still curious and once she asked to Konan, but she emphasized that point and said it was best if she left things as they were about him, not satisfied with that explanation she asked Tobi, who at the mention of the name began to tremble slightly. She thought he should be sad to be alone all the time, but still respected what they said.

One day Sakura was with Konan making paper cranes to make a wish, the idea came Sakura after Tobi read her a traditional Japanese story after tell her about the legend and she had insisted that they had to do the origami animal to make the wish that the protagonist wasn't reached to comply because she failed to finish, and they were neither to did it that day because all members, including Konan were summoned to the office of Pein.

"I guess we'll have to finish this later musume" Konan said standing up despising the print side of Sakura, she remembered that Konan had once told her she would like to think of her as a daughter, but she thoughts he did only to make her feel better. Before she could say or do something about, Konan was gone. She was very aware that she must not follow her because Konan had told her once when someone was in "the office" should not be interrupted. So she stood there continuing her task waiting for Konan once again.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Before you ask why are all here, I will be brief, we have been discovered" Pein said, looking at each of the members.

"What does that mean, who have discovered us?" Kisame asked not understand why he said so simply and tranquility.

"they even know who we are…yet, but we're are under suspicion, Zetsu found a toad near the border of Amegakure, while wet weather allows these forms of life, the toad is not common, it is an invocation and am convinced that It has contact with at least one of the great shinobi nations, probably one of the most powerful. A spy network is keeping our track." the leader said.

"It can be a serious situation." Orochimaru said well aware of what the leader spoke.

"Yes, that's why we need everyone to disperse and find as much toads as possible, it is obvious that the toad wasn't the only and may more shinobis are involved in this as well." Explained "after all investigations must be incipient and may have not gathered much about us, so I need all of you to neutralize this threat as soon as possible, it falls to them to each and every one of you will go alone to increase our chances, except you Kakuzu, I need you here because the Amegakure are having problems with the internal economy, someone is sabotaging us from within and I can't say that the toad and the economy barker are isolated cases." He said after a while "We have an infiltrator."

"Since when?" Sasori asked curiously.

"At least the last week, Sunday he was already with us." said Pein, his technique allowed him to know when there was an infiltrated because every Sunday rains in Amegakure and Peon had a sensory ability that allowed him to feel irregularities among his people by the rain. "You have to move fast." He said

"Understood leader-sama" they said in unison

"All of you go immediately to operate" Pein said "dismissed." said turning around.

Everyone left at the moment except Konan who stayed in the room.

"These toads ... these toads are red, isn't it?" Konan asked with something like nostalgia in her voice.

"Yes." Pein said.

"I guess I should expect it." Konan said after a long silence.

"You know that he is no longer ..." Pein said suspending the tone of his voice knowing that Konan knew beforehand what he meant.

"I know." She answered lamely, looking away and stopping before crossing the door again.

"I…" she started, but Pein cut her.

"You have to talk to Kakuzu about it, he is the only one who can take care of her while we deal with this and before you could think on it, I'm not sabotaging her, you know it is necessary to remove this threat before it becomes something big to driving, especially now that we have covered more fundamental things." He said. Konan didn't like to argue against that, she knew this could happen if she stayed with Sakura and had accepted it, but now it was different and she felt a very big to leave her alone in the base with a stranger who may not even take care of her, understanding her or the worst case would eventually kill her because she had irritated him and he just decided to shut her up, it is probably that she could acting paranoid but he had killed many former teammates before. Had no positive side for which to look at the situation, she thought about asking Pein take care of her as a last resort, but he had to solve the internal situation of Amegakure and didn't know if he would be at the base, she hoped he was not present at least for four days, besides his and her mission was obviously for indefinitely time, without much hope she just left the office.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Kakuzu," Konan said when she found him.

"What do you want?" He asked without much kindness.

"I want while you're here you take a look at Sakura" Konan said undeterred by him.

"What I earn and why should I take care?" He asked, putting his interests above all else. Konan had already thought of that and actually seen as something positive, after all used to do a good job when there was a reward involved.

"I'll pay you well" she said.

"How much?" he asked when she captured all his interest, after all he thought that money was the only reliable thing in this world because due his experience their beliefs were confirmed after seeing so many wars and crimes, he finally had lost faith in this world, he thought so after seeing and living so long.

"My assignments are yours for one month, isn't negotiable." she said with wisely risk knowing that he would try to increase the sum.

"You'll have to do a lot of missions in a month." Kakuzu said counterattacking.

"Then you'll be her nanny for the whole month with the same pay." she said without allowing him to take the game in his ambitious hands, "You know better than anyone that there should always be an equitable relation between service and payment.

"The difference is that I can choose what head I want to sell." He replied.

"Take it or leave it" she said without showing nervousness in her voice, if he doesn't accept she was lost.

"Well good, I'll take care of your precious treasure" he said emphasizing the word treasure.

"We have an agreement, but to make sure, you won't see a penny until I get back from my mission and Sakura is complete and alive." she almost frightened.

"I don't promise anything, but I'll try."

Konan without much further ado came out to meet Sakura who was still in the room continuing their paper cranes diligently and quietly, it almost was like a ghost when she was speechless and quiet since her chakra presence was maintained always so low that it was almost nonexistent, it was for that reason that Konan as a method to locate her if she lost, she had put a small paper label in her clothes with a simple stamp infused with her own chakra to detect her, and so far, had worked.

"Konan-sama." Sakura said without looking up from what she was doing, sometimes she remind her of Pein and at first these instant recognition seemed a bit odd to her, but over time came to get used to it.

"Sakura-chan" she waved back into the room, "I have some news." She said coming over and crouching next to her in a tone that regularly used when she said she had a mission. "I have a mission, in fact we all have one, and the only one that will stay at the base will be Kakuzu." she said, "he will take care of you while I'm gone and I don't know how long is that because it is a mission without estimated time." Konan said.

"Konan-sama but you told me to get away from him." She said completely confused now.

"Yes I did and I tell you once again, don't go near to him if isn't extremely necessary, don't bother him nor speak unless you need something urgently, there is prepared food and ready to reheat, if you are hungry is the only what you may say and if you want to take a bath you're also allowed to ask, but just in these cases, I don't want anything bad happen to you, that's why only in those cases get close to talk to him, is it clear?" she said with concern to see the look of helplessness she sent to her " I will do my best to be here as soon as possible so please don't worry, see you later." she said kissing her head and stood up to leave. Sakura continued doing her task once Konan left, she was trying to obey and annoy the older man as little as possible.

She spent much longer making paper cranes, the task without Konan was eternal, and it really was taking quite some time because Konan was an expert and although she could make a thousand in a matter of seconds, decided to help Sakura with the traditional way and make them manually, but still was much, much faster than Sakura who despite being small was very concerned of the details, one of the reasons why Konan once told her she could be a Genjutsu type in the future if she learned. So far there were about one hundred thirty paper cranes, which probably eighteen were made by Sakura as much. She sat at the coffee table that was in the room when Kakuzu appeared in the doorway of the room causing her to wince slightly, not wanting to be rude, but somehow they had instilled fear to her with all the warnings.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Takara-chan" he said with darkly sarcasm with emphasis when he spoke Takara due to the attention that Konan put to that child was similar to that someone put a priceless treasure, that is why contemptuously called it well "but I have business to deal outside the base and she left me in charge so you come with me." he said, Sakura just nodded and rose to follow him without exchanging words with him in any way as Konan had asked. While he thought for a moment leave her alone in the base while he was working, he dismissed the idea because the leader said that they probably were being watched and didn't want to take unnecessary risks with a good investment so he decided to take her with him, despite what he would do either was entirely appropriate for her, but he would solve in the future.

Kakuzu studied her, it was true that he had no relation with the child at all but the presentation that was about six months ago and yet that was enough to conclude that it was annoying and a possible problem that someday should undo so he was pleasantly surprised because she didn't speak to him or even try to grab his attention as would do a normal brat.

He looked at her and saw that she was so very quiet and looking down at a safe distance, then he realized that this could be a problem, although it is true that he didn't want her near to him in the least neither want to get her lost in Amegakure, which was where they were going so he could take over the infiltrator. Her chakra would be a problem so he had to solve or couldn't find her in the big city if she keeps this distance, so without further ado stopped doing that she also did "Stay close to me at all times unless I say you otherwise is that clear?" he asked very surly.

"Yes Kakuzu-sama" she said obediently walking beside him.

They left by one of the main entrances of the base and stopped right on the cliff bordering on said output.

"Get on my back so we can get there faster." he said bending down so she could do as he asked, which she did but with many doubts and insecurity.

They arrived soon after, and Sakura shuddered when she recognized the gates of the village, Kakuzu noticed this because she was still in her back, but when they reached the door, he left her in the floor again over her own feet for her to follow him though closely. The village gates were opened and the guards recognized with a formal greeting to Kakuzu and Sakura, Sakura noticed that this time the guards were a little more reluctant to him, while with Konan were more friendly but also feared. She involuntarily moved closer to him to take his clothes as they entered the village avoiding eye contact as much as possible. She glanced at the people in general and discovered that the villagers were standing in their places watching Kakuzu with expressions that she couldn't fully understand. Sakura had been there before and found with Konan then and the people people looked at the kunoichi with something like respect and gratitude, even though some of them just showed fear when they were staring.

Kakuzu had to do his job and soon, before more information go to stop into enemy hands and incidentally earn some money by the head of who was the mysterious infiltrator, that's why with not many choices decided to leave Sakura in a restaurant or something to pass and then look for her.

"Girl, I have work to do here and I need you to stay somewhere like that place until I return," he said, pointing to a candy store and tea "don't move from here." he paused as if considering something and said "You can order whatever you want, I'll pay for you when I get back, "he said as he regret of his words and led her to stay. Once he opened the door Sakura trembled slightly and leaned closer, clutching his cloak and hiding behind him. Kakuzu had noticed upon entering the village did something similar when she was greeted with courtesy by the guards, but he attributed it to the shyness around her as she approached to someone new, but each time was less surly because of her relationship with Tobi and Kisame, besides of course her protector. But now there was no reason to fear, the place was full of civilians, who should be the most harmless people on Amegakure unable to get that out of his head he turned to face her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked sharply.

"No-no Kakuzu-sama" She stuttered and barely away from his now wrinkled layer. Needless to say he didn't believe a word of her, she didn't usually do so on the base, she didn't tremble when a member with which he was not familiar approached to her, she even greeted politely, although of course he had never approached to her."Then you must stay here, if something bothers you I can ask the girl to stay with you there." He said pointing to the girl behind the counter.

"No-no, it isn't necessary." she said with her eyes filled with terror. Noticing that wouldn't get anywhere as they were surrendered, he had a very serious conjecture that possibly her terror out toward to civilians, in fact he was quite sure about it, but he couldn't imagine the reason why; civilians were helpless and harmless, at least for ninjas. That's why he decided to leave her there would be pretty cruel as it was the closest to torture that she would experience, so thinking of something else, he concluded that it was best to leave her with a shinobi. Unfortunately, people in Amegakure was suspicious and treacherous, some of the ninjas from other nations called them "sensitive" and that was partly true, were volatile and violent, is why he decided it would be best to leave her with reliable shinobi, which in this case happened to be the one to pay for the ninjas who hunted from the bingo book. He was the only one who had never given him any problems, nor had caused him to cause his death and the man was a dealer with other bounty hunters, he was the one who managed more than anything touch operations where Kakuzu could choose the victim, and although that practice wasn't completely legal, Akatsuki wasn't either, otherwise the place was hidden and would be relatively safe, not to say that once completing work could kill two birds with one stone.

"Come with me, I will take you to another place." he said then.

"Thank you Kakuzu-sama" she said softly and sighing with relief.

"Just don't cause more problems." he said trying to soften his tone to calm her, was obviously that she still a little exalted.

"Yes Kakuzu-sama" replied she repeated like a mantra again and followed him to short distance.

They walked around the city in a different direction, to where there were no shops or many houses, Kakuzu had been considered and took a slow step for comfort her and give her a chance to calming down, and she did, where they were going were fewer civilians, she was noticeably quieter. Everything was fine until she stopped.

"What is it this time?" He asked with exasperation, he didn't mean to be rough, but there were no civilians here, he assumed that she had no reason to be afraid.

"There's ... there's someone following us." she said with much fear.

"Where did you see?" He asked.

"His… his chakra is strong, but not as Kakuzu-sama" she said informing nervous.

"Chakra?" He asked thinking she was kidding. It was true that it was a known fact that Kisame and Konan were training her, but it was impossible that he could have taught her to detect chakra in so little time and much less in that range.

"K-Kakuzu-sama" she said before a form appeared on the horizon at full speed. He pushed her away of the way behind him without losing time but with a little more force than he would have liked because of the situation, causing her to fall to the ground without grace unprepared for the impact.

"Stay back and close your eyes and not open them until I tell you." he shouted authoritatively, even though as a security measure threw his cloak over her head.

Sakura obeyed meekly and stood with her eyes closed tightly as she sat on the floor for stability. True, she didn't see, but heard.

"What do you want?" asked Kakuzu avoiding an attack, it was obvious that this guy had a goal, or rather a mission and it was Kakuzu's duty to know everything he could to see if there had more problems to deal with.

"Until now only gather information, but I'm not leaving this battle without the girl," said the estrange man. Sakura couldn't understand what a ninja could want from her and she was now very scared.

"I can't do that" Kakuzu said although until recently he wouldn't have minded give her to him just for not having to take care of her, but he felt responsible and an innate instinct was installed in his head at that time to protect her 'inversion'.

"And I can't allow a child with a criminal, my village will give political asylum to her if it's necessary." said the shinobi, then a nasty sound of fabric tearing was heard by Sakura was and then heavy things falling to the ground.

"ANBU you made a stupid decision to attack just for your own." he said before another noise, an even more horrible than the previous noise was heard. "you reckless and conceited brat."

"They know you ... akatsuki" she heard a plaintive voice say. She thought Kakuzu had left him unconscious and she couldn't feel his chakra anymore, so she started pulling the coat off her head when Kakuzu interrupted.

"I haven't told you to take it off, did I?" he said a little angry, but worried.

"Sorry Kakuzu-sama." she apologized.

"Now I want you to take off the coat slowly and close your eyes" he said with more quietly trying to calm down himself. She obeyed and started to remove the layer that was covering her completely, closing her eyes in the process. Once her task was completed she felt something like a band that was tied up in her eyes. "I know this is difficult, but I need you to trust me and hold my coat the rest of the way." he said as he put on his Akatsuki coat.

She did it without questioning anything and clung to him as if her life depended on it, saying that Kakuzu was impressed was an understatement. She had as much faith to him as he had to his money, and she doesn't even know him at all, had only exchanged a few word, but he made no comment as they continued their way.

After a few minutes they came to a very odd place, or so it seemed to her, the smell was strong and strange. She stopped because Kakuzu did and waited for further instructions.

"Count to ten and you can take the band of your eyes" said Kakuzu, she did and when she said ten, she removed what was covering her eyes that turned out to be a ninja the hitai-ate. She looked at it carefully and took care of it waiting for the owner as she watched the place where they were now. She noticed immediately that everything was very orderly, but dimly lit; she approached to the counter and saw an open book with a picture of a person and below the image there were numbers and other symbols. She analyzing more closely noticed that the guy in the picture had a similar thing that Kakuzu had given to her as bandage, her eyes recognized it and although Konan, Tobi, Sasori and Zetsu didn't wore it, she noticed that all the other members did, that's why she intuited that were ninjas who carried such things as the guy in the photo was wearing a, he was a ninja with a symbol that looked like Orochimaru's hitai-ate but without the scratch. She will make sure to ask Konan then because she didn't understand why some of them didn't use it or why all she had seen at the base had a stripe on the symbol. Didn't know how long observed the photograph, but was taken out of her reverie by Kakuzu.

"It is time to return." He was back with a big bag.

"Yes Kakuzu-sama" she said carefully watching him as looking for more.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" He asked without much finesse. Causing her to forget her old questions

"What happened to the other ninja?" she asked innocently "his... his presence is no longer felt, is he unconscious?" She asked very urgently to cure her ignorance. He looked a long time, didn't know how to take this, he wasn't soft, his first thing was that she shouldn't know anything into the organization, but didn't consider that living in a world of lies outside was the ideal, his experience had confirmed and that's why the money was most important to him.

"When a ninja is unconscious its chakra doesn't disappear." he said calmly, she just looked confused at him and suddenly the expression on her face changed.

"Then what happened? Why can't I feel him? "She asked even more curious than before.

"He is dead." He said it flatly forgetting all about the sweetness of truth.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because you never leave a live enemy behind if you have the opportunity," he answered and before he could try to change what he meant. She remained silent and nodded, he honestly expected her to cry, but she didn't, only stared at him as if waiting to resume the march to go home.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

They reached the base in a matter of minutes. Sakura found that Kakuzu was very quick even more than Kisame. She got off his back and remembered she had something form his property, so she gave it back, once she was in the main room or living room she stood there.

"I think it's time to eat," he said and she just nodded.

He took one of the portions that Konan had prepared and reheated for her, then she ate, he just let her do whatever she wanted as long as she did before his eyes, after all he had learned by Kisame that Tobi had lost he and then he was unable to find her once and didn't want to repeat that mistake or wasting time trying to look for her when had money to count, besides a part of him told him tells that wasn't wise to leave her alone after what had just happened for only a while, he really felt responsible for her. So he went to the coffee table in the living room and sat in front of the pink-haired girl that was making paper cranes. He opened his bag and started taking notes to count, but was distracted when she broke the silence.

"Kakuzu-sama, the ninja tried to attack you?" She asked, gathering her courage.

"Yes." He said annoyed, he hated when someone made obvious questions.

"Are you okay?" She asked trapping him off guard, was enough time to hear those words being directed to him, couldn't even remember.

"Yes." He said "he was unable to touch me," he said after seeing her worried expression.

"I'm very happy." She said with relief, now was she who had to clear things "because you're okay Kakuzu-sama." Said sheepishly as she looked down to the cranes with a smile, made him feel little strange, so far the expressions he saw were serious as those of the members of akatsuki or absolute terror when he was 'catching' his targets, so he just turned his attention to money. Soon a large and prolonged silence settled between them.

"K-Kakuzu-sama" she began timidly; he just gave her a look in her direction, but didn't tell her to stop even though he had been distracted from counting his money again. "The book that was on the table ..." she stopped her words with the hope of not having to ask directly.

"It's a bingo book." He said without cover up the truth "a Bingo book is a book that contains all the information of each ninja disappeared or delivered by some Kage of the main shinobi villages and all Jōnin and members of ANBU have, in order to hunt down and kill who are in it. It contains the best and biggest criminals that ever existed, or that's so were before. But as there are bingo books seeking criminals, there are those books that include famous ninjas from other villages who are seen as potential threats to the interests of a nation or organization." He said before she could ask more things hiding nothing.

"Then in that place you went to collect the reward there by catching that shinobi?" She asked.

"Effectively" he said, "but not told you about the rewards." He said watching her suspicious.

"I thought that were rewards because there were numbers below the pictures and strange symbols that Tobi says are letters." She said.

"You're smarter than you look." He admitted no offense but sounded so anyway.

"Kakuzu-sama you know how the world shinobi was created?" She asked taking advantage he seemed to answer her questions.

"I guess if I don't tell you, you will not let me finish counting my money, so pay attention because I'll tell only once." He said sighing and hating the moment he accepted the deal with Konan, all the money in the world didn't worth what he was suffering to soothe his temper. "In ancient times, during a time full of endless wars between people, a princess came from a distant land and decided it was necessary to obtain great power to stop the continuing conflicts plaguing the land. For this reason, the princess consumed the fruit of God acquiring the ability to manipulate the Chakra, which allowed her to stop the fights for her own, so people began to treat her as a goddess. Later the princess gave birth to two boys, and inherited her chakra, and then she used a powerful technique to force people to stop fighting and eventually control them. These horrible acts caused people began to fear and to treat her like a demon, but the chakra was expanded by distant lands and wars began again, but with a new power. End "he said halfheartedly. "And before you have another question yes, it's true." He said cutting her and getting back to his task, so Sakura did the same and began to work too.

Kakuzu thanked the silence and the quiet presence of the girl, who was too quiet. He performed the accounts three times to be sure and, in that time he had not been interrupted with more questions, he discovered not bother him to answer her questions, but she was too quiet that anyone could thought that at some point she was gone, but to boost his view met with the girl in an uncomfortable position, she was asleep among many paper cranes. Feeling a little guilty about the situation in which he found himself got up and took her where she was, after all this time had been very severe with the little girl who at most would have four years and undoubtedly strove to obey Konan and tried not to bother him at all, causing her to fall asleep in an awkward position on the coffee table.

About two months ago Konan had prepared the girl her own room that had recorded with a kanji characteristic of who was the owner like all the other rooms, which in this case was the cherry blossoms, Sakura. He was the first to hear about that because the expense account he received was extensive and although had opposed strictly to that, he was grateful because it would be strange now leave the girl in the Konan's room. He entered the room that was as white as paper, he left her in her bed being the only spot of color in the great room and put some blankets on her before he left to his own room.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura got up early and went to run, or rather to train. Kisame had told her once that not because he wasn't present due to his missions or any other reason should leave her training if she really wanted to be a great ninja. Sakura obviously had warned Kakuzu about her activities respecting his authority.

She had already made her push-ups, sit-ups, flexibility exercises, grip strength and resistance very effectively and successfully, as always trained with Kisame; she had been exhausted, after all he always demanded the maximum and that was only achieved when she couldn't feel her body. She was about to perform the kata and then come back because Kisame wasn't there to throw paintballs. But then Kakuzu suddenly appeared in her range of vision.

"You're tough, but very slow" Kakuzu said devaluing her. Sakura had no words or justification and looked only accepting criticism, it's not as if unaccustomed, Kisame always interrupted her when she did something wrong and urged her to do it again and again until it came out perfectly or training didn't improve.

"Could improve your strength, your flexibility is good, the kata may also improve." He said.

"I will make sure to work on it, thanks Kakuzu-sama" she replied turning to the tree to continue with the first kata. Kisame had taught her one that was one of the most basic but useful and one that was a little more complex with hands and arms, but she just did the first because she couldn't make it well yet, a high kick, Kisame said that if she didn't improve he wouldn't teach another one, so patiently began to mark the tree always in the same place.

"Stronger" Kakuzu said even without leave. She obeyed, but staggered "firm and secure or prepare yourself to be dead" he told her, he was severe, but she didn't complain and changed the posture "faster, if the tree were an enemy he would have had time to block it." He criticized, she nodded.

"Stop." He said and she stopped and looked at him closely.

"Kisame is right, this kata is useful, but you can't depend on one skill and that applies to everything. A ninja who depends on one skill is a dead ninja." he said scoring two points in the tree with his fists, immediately they left a mark on it with a single blow," I want you to hit as fast and strong as you can the three points scored in the tree. "he said and she just nodded again and turned her attention to the tree doing what he asked.

"Hit harder" he said again "faster" said then "have to do it better" and continued until she could no longer feel her little body. "You could have done better," he said, she nodded with disappointment marked all over her face "but you didn't all badly." He said waiting her to be recovered to return to the base.

"Kakuzu-sama" said Sakura from the ground where she was catching her breath "I- I felt a presence of chakra." She said hesitantly, not knowing if it was okay for her to say that.

"Where?" He asked now relying on the capabilities of snotty.

"At the base." She said a little safer answering.

"Right now? Is it known?" He asked.

"No and no." She said "at least for me ... I, I never talked about this before, but there is always a firm that belongs neither to Orochimaru-sama or Tobi-sama or Kisame-sama, Sasori-sama, Konan-sama, Kakuzu-sama or Zetsu-sama "she said.

"Well?" He wanted to know.

"I was wondering if you knew who it was, but isn't on the base all the time." she said uncertainly.

"I don't think it is appropriate for me to answer that question." Kakuzu said thinking about it, apparently Konan had not yet spoken her about the leader and he didn't think it was his duty to do it; surely the kunoichi had her reasons.

"I see ..." she said a little disappointed.

"We have to go back, it will begin to rain at any moment and you need to take a bath." he said turning toward the base to her follow him.

Kakuzu paved the bathroom and waited for her outside to be ready just as a safety measure, until recently wouldn't have minded getting rid of her, but decided that the reward was more important. Sakura left the bathroom wearing a hoodie with rabbit ears and khaki pants, Konan had prepared clothes too because while Sakura was following ninja training, her reasoning between temperature and clothes were unclear.

"All done Kakuzu-sama." She said.

"I think not, your hair is a mess." He said, and it was true, the girl's hair wasn't particularly short, but rather, it was long and trickled intensely. "Bring a towel." He said, she obeyed and retraced her steps to find a towel, gave it without understanding that had asked when she suddenly felt the bath towel over her head and rubbing her hair against it, removing the humidity. "I think that's enough." He said putting the towel around his neck to take it to the laundry later with her ninja clothes.

"Thank Kakuzu-sama." She said ready to go to the room a little longer to pursue her task with the cranes before going to sleep, but her hopes were cut when she felt a small tug on her hair, looking backward realized that Kakuzu held a lock of pink hair between his fingers, "is something wrong Kakuzu-sama?" she asked with horror because Konan as a measure to ensure that she take baths had told her that horrible things could grow in her hair if she didn't tidied regularly.

"Your hair is a bird nest." The girl let out a sigh of relief with what he said. "Bring a comb." She was back in the bathroom and then returned a second time and brought a comb with Konan used to do her hair, not that she could do all that well, was small and didn't reach the back of her head nor her much care about her appearance, she was more concerned to play and 'read' with Tobi and training with Kisame or being a victim of his pranks, although Konan insisted that she should always kept clean and not look like a pink beast.

Sakura handed, but he gave it back.

"Do it yourself." He said, she didn't protest but she brushed only at the tips and superficially "all done." She said when she had brushed all the tips of her hair.

"Give me that." He said removing the comb and turning her around by her shoulders so that she stay with her back facing him, but considering her short stature and that he was the second highest after Kisame, complicated things, without losing time he kneeling to her level and slide the comb through her hair with all the care that a violent murderer could muster. Sakura suddenly smiled, but kept silent in part by the feeling of her hair being pulled gently to again be attacked by gravity falling softly, and partly because she recognized something familiar.

"I must admit that when I asked you to take care of her, I never thought you did so diligently." Konan said with amusement, Kakuzu just gave her a stern look standing up and handing her the comb.

"It's your problem again." He said giving her the towel and the dirty laundry before he left.

"Do you think he can stay with you again in the future Sakura-chan?" Asked funny Konan giving her a smile, the girl just ran to hug her happy because she was back "I told you back as soon as possible." She said holding her too.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

A/N: Takara means treasure 


	4. Chapter 4

**❀•** **Chapter4:** **health's weight •**

Sakura had woken up early to do her training again, once she was dressed with "appropriate for rain" clothes as mentioned by Konan once, she made her way out the door prepared `for strenuous exercise in the rain, when something under her feet caught her attention. She bent down to see what it was and lifted the strange and heavy object carefully, there were four of them and two of those were smaller than the rest, she didn't know what were those things even though she desperately wanted to know, playing with her fate headed Konan door and knocked softly, hoping not to wake her if she continued sleeping. Sakura was determined to retrace her steps and satisfy her curiosity later when the door opened, revealing a kunoichi dressed and smiling.

"Hello Sakura-chan is there anything I can do for you?" She asked gently.

"Sorry if bother you Konan-sama, but I just found these things" she said pointing the objects in her hands "outside my door so I wondered what these things were." She said embarrassed by the intrusion.

"Do not worry about it, I was just writing my mission report, but I see it is interesting item you have in your hands." She said coming to study closely "these are weights Sakura-chan." Said Konan once satisfied with consideration.

"Weights?" She asked confused.

"Yes, it is used for ninja training." She answered satisfying her curiosity successfully. Noticing as the face of the little girl was lit only with those words. "Do you want to try them?" She asked, breaking her spell temporarily.

"Of course." she said excitedly.

"Great." Konan smiled at her simplicity to be happy "come here." she said making a gesture for her to come over, Konan bent and first took her right leg carefully to not to lose her balance, she took the object extended in front of her and put it carefully around her lower leg, the weight was small and thin, but it was special because it had severed deeds in a kind of vertical bars, which she recognized as seal labels, and indeed the weights were heavier than appeared, as they were just thinner and like ordinary fabric. Then she proceeded to do the same with her other leg identically repeating the process "now give me your hands." She said taking the shorter but equally heavy weights.

"They feel strange." Sakura admitted trying to move her limbs.

"Usually are." She answered, "But you surely will get used four pounds half at each limb, isn't so much weight." Conciliatory Konan said.

"I guess you're right Konan-sama." She said despite that sum was more than half of her body weight.

"You must take the training easy, the weight may not feel so bad now as it will after a few minutes." She advised.

"How long must get these things?" Asked Sakura when her doubts hardly assailed her.

"Generally work best at long periods of time, I've heard of ninjas that never removed them and modify the weight once they get used to it, I can see you're dying to ask their usefulness and I tell you that are useful to reinforce the strength and up the speed, if there are more advantages you have to discover for yourself because I have never used things like that before. But is only up to you how long you want to use them. "She said touching the tip of the nose of the little girl when she finished saying that.

"I guess that I go to prove them, thanks Konan-sama." She said turning to follow her original path.

"Don't stay long in the rain, the weather is particularly cold today and you could get sick." Konan said as she walked away.

"I will consider Konan-sama." She replied.

"of course you'll do, good luck." She said before she disappeared from her field of vision.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura thought walking was strange, but when she started running it felt terrible. She could usually take a long time running, but now with the weights in addition to being much slower, tired faster, couldn't maintain speed or rhythm and the rain was heavy so did nothing more than give poor visibility to her. Needless to say she couldn't complete the course as she had done previously at a much slower pace for the rest; her muscles hurt a lot after just run. Giving up very reluctantly began doing flexibility exercises that Kisame had prepared for her, but now thanks to the weights were much more complex, which cost a lot to the young girl, particularly the exercise designed for the column flexibility, the exercise was designed to work in the flexibility of the human support, inflections were what preceded achieve that particular exercise because if she did successfully she could stand in her own arms in that way she would have to give a forward somersault landing with her feet without her arms took off the ground, then bring her feet as close to hand as possible. As expected, she didn't succeed. The ground was very dump, wet and muddy and the weights added more discomfort to her legs doing to fell on her back into the mud. The feeling wasn't entirely pleasant even less.

She resigned to be all muddy, decided to try to do it until she could, which she did after many attempts, the weights were something to be aware of and felt that the worst would come in the practice of the katas. She was right.

She was in front of the marked tree by her previous practices and then started doing the exercises methodically, clearly her blows were no longer as hard as others from her previous training, she was experiencing pain in her knuckles and instep, the most affected areas by her exercises, so whenever that part of her anatomy clashed to meet the tree, commanded a kind of unpleasant sensation down her dorsal spine. Looking more closely, she noticed that the skin of her knuckles was in tatters and in a powerful red, while for her instep things didn't look much better, or so she imagined as standard boots didn't allow her to exanimate them clearly, but the pain was unpleasant and similar to the knuckles. Yet she continued to training trying to go faster and more agile as she reviewed the katas methodically because Kisame had told her that if she never tried, wouldn't be a good ninja and she would die without honor, of course he said it as a joke, but she took it really seriously and approached the point where she could no longer stand, much earlier than had been two days ago, she did not know why, but she suspected that were because the weights and she was right, but also by other things.

She fell heavily to the ground forgetting about the extra weight on her body until she touched the hard ground this time splashing around everywhere and then she just concentrate on the sky, had not stopped raining all morning and it was late in the afternoon or so it seemed, because she was exhausted and felt like she had been out all day. The girl started to get up but found she couldn't, her muscles protested loudly, so exhausted dropped into the soil moist and cold hoping to recover herself, but suddenly cringed inwardly to feel a firm of chakra close to her, she was in trouble at least while trying to stand, it had stopped raining.

"I think it's not very responsible of you to skip breakfast and lunch, young lady." rebuked Konan appearing in her field of vision when looking from above her lying on the floor position. "Besides you're all dirty and wet." She said with a sigh, "maybe they are not at home but you're still behaving like them." added amused as she held a hand to help her stand. She did it successfully, but soon noticed that she was not able to walk without complaining atrociously, so she just lifted her as she had done about six months ago.

"Konan-sama I'm sorry, I just ..." she started to babble trying to apologize for soaking her clothes, sully, for making irresponsible things and everything but nothing was understood.

"Okay, just don't ever do that, it is very irresponsible if no one is around." She rebuked her gentle but firm leaving more than clear the message. As they walked, or rather, while Konan walked, Sakura again raised her eyes to the sky watching as the sun's rays through the clouds forming a cute show, until something very cute and bright caught her eye.

"What's that, what's that?" She asked looking at the sky shocked and amazed at the same time to see something so amazing and sweet created.

"That is a rainbow Sakura-chan." said Konan

"A rainbow." She repeated, "What kind of jutsu is that and why is it so large?" She asked with enthusiasm and absolute curiosity. Konan laughed gently without intention of offending the girl, but the truth is that she had found the question very tender and innocent besides was a funny question "What's so funny?" Asked Sakura curiously imposing other attitude, no doubt Kisame was spoiling her sweet nature.

"A rainbow is a light band-shaped arc presents the colors of the solar spectrum and sometimes appears in the sky, due to refraction and reflection of sunlight in raindrops, not a jutsu" said Konan with simplicity "are sometimes seen in Amegakure, although not as frequent because it always rains or is too cloudy for sunlight to pass through the thick clouds covering the sky." She also admired the natural beauty, she gave many things for granted and now realized as she enjoyed something as simple as a rainbow.

"It's beautiful." Sakura said "I wish I could reach the other extreme of it, but I can't see it." She said with disappointment.

"Luck with that, it is difficult to find where it will end the arc of light" she replied fun.

"Achoo."

"I told you that you did not stay too long in the rain or there would be consequences. You have to take a bath and then go to bed." Kunoichi said with authority.

"Aw." Sakura protested.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Once Sakura was clean and dry, Konan had taken her to the kitchen to eat something and help her immune system to expel more quickly the cold. Once this was done she carried her to her room to keep her under surveillance and laid her down without allowing to escape, she also put a mask to her for prevent new infections. She wasn't sure she would do, but better safe than sorry, when it was about children, keep Childs in bed was complex due to its increased energy, but apparently was not the case of Sakura, she obeyed and stayed in bed making paper figures with Konan, who now had told her she was free to continue with their task of making a thousand paper cranes, while both of them were doing this Konan noticed that Sakura had trembling hands so she decided to investigate letting aside the papers.

"Sakura-chan, you need to stop neglecting your health." Chided, she was a child that was true, but at some point would have to stop her irresponsible behavior.

"Konan-sama." Sakura started slowly as the older woman bandaged her knuckles, which when examined grimaced, the skin was scraped and traces of blood were still there.

"What's on your mind cherry?" Konan asked, looking up to meet her green eyes leaving the band and antiseptic aside.

"I was wondering ... I mean ... I ... well… it…um" Sakura began avoiding her gaze wander as she twisted her sheets between her fingers.

"You can tell me anything." Kunoichi reassured as she returned to her task to finish with the bandages.

"Promise me that you won't get mad with Kakuzu-sama" she tried, Konan nodded though she suspected letting her to continue "So is that ... some time ago… I can feel an additional firm of chakra, I asked Kakuzu-sama who it was, but told me that I would ask directly to you Konan-sama because wasn't his task to tell me, but maybe ... better ... may not want to tell me ... I ... I'm fine with that." She said afraid to have exceeded her self-imposed limits, maybe she touched a chord of Konan and that she had not wanted to tell because she had motives and reasons for failure to do it. Konan was silent a long time just watching her.

"I didn't think that you could feel his chakra, usually keep hidden." Konan said impressed.

"I'm sorry if I asked a question that wasn't able to do Konan-sama." Sakura said apologetically nervously folding and wringing even more the sheets beneath her fingers, feeling totally uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I guess I just didn't see it coming, I think we can talk about that in another time because I need to do something before." the woman with the blue hair and amber eyes said **,** even without being able to absorb the amount of scope that have the ability of the girl.

"K-Konan-sama." Sakura began willing to resolve her doubts once but with a little scary for transgressing "What is Akatsuki?" She asked with a little fear for saying something wrong.

"Who told you about that?" Asked Konan altered "tell me, was someone in the organization? What else told you?" She asked now completely worried.

"No, it is that when I was with Kakuzu-sama in the village ... was a man who was following us," said Sakura trying to avoid her gaze again, if she had looked up would have seen that Konan wasn't happy at all to hear that and had a face a little low, "he wanted to hurt Kakuzu-sama and ..." she paused. Konan thought she was going to say that Kakuzu had killed the man in front of her eyes and was willing to let him know what she thought about that when Sakura interrupted once again opening her mouth to say something "and before he..." she said looking at Konan to convey the message, she nodded letting her know that she understood and making a gesture to continue. "He said something." She said now very hesitantly "they know you akatsuki." She said feeling as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"What?" She asked now really worried not only for the organization but for her too, if anyone knew of them and how close and related they were with Ame; things just were not going well.

"That's what he said." Sakura replied feeling weak and dizzy. Konan noticed this and put a hand on her forehead after leaving her initial shock.

"You have a fever." she said "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here with Kakuzu again, I have something to do." Konan said standing up, she would have to look for Pein, she was almost sure that he was in Amegakure resolving internal issues, she would inform the situation to him as soon as possible. May Kakuzu has not made the effort to report the situation because he didn't know who was behind those actions, but she knew it and it was dangerous ground so without further rose and sent a smile to Sakura before out. "We'll talk later." She promised though she knew she couldn't hear her.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Kakuzu." Konan said when she found him counting the money from his latest hunt.

"What is it this time?" He said a little annoyed, he didn't like interruptions or anything, but here it was again, before the girl no one paid attention and left him alone and isolated most of the time, but now things had changed and honestly he didn't know if it was for better.

"Sakura told me of your meeting with the undercover ninja, I know you killed him, but I need the details, it is important." She said without releasing too much information.

"About that," he said looking at her without knowing what to expect from her, how she would react to knowing that he killed someone in front of her protected, although she haven't seen anything could bring problems with her anyway. "I killed him, is true." said as he admitted his actions.

"You know that regular process is to extract information before executing them." Konan said a little upset that was an oversight that wasn't usual for him. He was the most qualified when it was about that.

"You have to consider that the process wasn't entirely regular; first the girl was there, second the so-and-so was an ANBU I knew that when I tear his clothes when he tried to attack me, and it is true, I killed him in front of the girl, but she saw nothing, I made sure of that." He said.

"What do you mean with you make sure of that?" asked the kunoichi with a little scary, it was possible that he had knocked for not see anything or something like that.

"It's not what you think," he said watching her gaze shifted from peaceful to a furious "I put my coat on her head and also I ordered her to close her eyes, once he was dead I carried the body and for she wouldn't see the blood splattered on my clothes I asked her for my coat and put my hitai-tie on her eyes rather not see the body of the ninja as I carried, satisfied?" he asked totally annoyed, he wasn't liking that they always reproach him for things he hadn't done, before he wouldn't have mattered, but now it was different.

"Even so, that doesn't explain why not you left him unconscious to extract information later, it was important for us to know as much as we could." Konan said annoying problems that were supposed to be saved.

"As I said before, the situation wasn't normal, besides you should be happy that I kill him immediately, because he wanted to take your child with him because he will not allow a child to be with criminals." He said tactless and directly leaving Konan speechless for a good time. "I see that the girl didn't inform you that, also it was he who attacked us, the girl noticed before and that is why she didn't see the show." He quipped at the end a little flattered that the girl has not already ratted him.

"I need you to stay with Sakura while I go to talk to Pein." Konan said just now was more important than ever to go with Pein, Sakura didn't want to reveal anything that Kakuzu had done and if wasn't for her question maybe things would be different, now she knew she had to do.

"Why should I do that?" He asked, after all payment was only for the time he had took care of her and that job was done.

"There are problems, if that ninja had contact with the spy network may be too late and they know us, but we will not know unless we take action." said the kunoichi preparing to leave. "Sakura loved the weights you left for her, but now she's sick because she worked very hard during training, it is important that you stay with her until I get back, I'll be here before nightfall." She said approaching the exit.

"Mmm." He muttered.

"I know you like her, you wouldn't have spent money for her if it were not so, besides may be the last day you have to take charge, I knew Tobi arrives tomorrow because for his mission Orochimaru is responsible." She said before leave the base.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

After what seemed like fifteen minutes Kakuzu was in her room with a wet container and cloths hanging from his forearm.

"Sorry to I have bothered you Kakuzu-sama." The girl with green eyes apologized coughing slightly in her mask.

"The situation warrants." He said sitting beside her without knowing exactly how to proceed, the next logical step was to put one of the cloths in warm water, rather a bit cold and squeeze to put it on her forehead to reduce fever.

 **"** Konan-sama didn't bother with you, did she?" She asked worried.

"No, she didn't." He answered and now that he thought about, it was true; she hadn't betrayed him as he had thought even though he had never asked her to keep what happened as a secret

"I'm glad." She said.

Sakura was dizzy and had a headache so she just dropped into the pillows, suddenly there was plenty of light in the room and didn't help that the room was completely white. Kakuzu seemed to realize that and got up to turn off some lights leaving the dimmest. What followed was an awkward silence between the two of them, Sakura was tired but not to the point of sleep and Kakuzu ever had cared for someone before and less than someone so small and young, so he didn't know exactly what would be what would happen if he left her alone in her room, but then Sakura asked something.

"Kakuzu-sama are you sick?" She asked worried.

"What makes you ask that?" Questioned, sometimes he really didn't understand the questions of children.

"That's because you always bring a mask," she said, "Konan-sama said I should wear a mask to prevent someone else became ill, and also would help me heal faster." She said. That left him a little surprised, it was polite to ask things, true, but also her reasoning ability was very good for a child, first had demonstrated it with the bingo book and now with this, she was polite to not directly ask why he wore a mask.

"No special reason, I use the mask while I'm in my missions generally for anonymity, I'm searched in some nations." he answered truthfully, he was not one to hide the truth or downright lie.

"Then why always you bring on?" She asked a little curious.

"That's because usually I have many missions or work to do; besides at this time I wouldn't risk with a ball of germs, it is better if I keep it on so I make sure that I'm not sick." He answered calmly, was possible that Konan was right and that girl didn't bother him at all or she would be dead.

"I see." She said really processing it all. Another awkward silence filled the room as Sakura stared at the ceiling without much to do, she wanted to hear a story, but didn't feel too brave enough to ask him to, but she tried anyway after a while.

"Anno Kakuzu-sama" started her as she groping ground so she would know if it was safe to ask what she had in mind.

"What?" He asked once he had gotten out of his thoughts successfully

"I was wondering ... I was wondering if you could tell me a bedtime story." She asked making a very sweet face, even though she didn't know.

"I don't know any." he answered honestly, it's not as if his life had depended on learning children's stories with unreal and happy endings.

"I guess it's okay." She said unsuccessfully to hide her disappointment.

"I can try, but it's a true story, so its history, anyway I've lived long enough to know that." he replied trying to make her feel better to his own surprise.

"Great." She said with a smile as she tried to forget the heaviness she felt in her body and the headache she had.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Konan was looking Pein for a while until she decided to go look at the highest tower in Amegakure where he usually was when went to the village. She rose quickly and found him sitting in the tongue of the face of one side of the building watching the city.

"Pein." Konan said warning him of her presence although they both knew she was there and then sit next to him to observe the village together.

"It's important if you came to get me," he said.

"Kakuzu has completed his mission successfully." she said.

"That's good, but you could wait we were at the base to tell me, or rather he had given me the report of his mission." He said studying her reactions was quite analytical and knew that that was not the real reason why she was there.

"We can't wait for that to happen because the ninja that was infiltrated was an ANBU who was collecting information about us, and was waiting to introduce ourselves at the time of crisis, apparently the case of the toads and ninja are related or the same." He said Konan.

"How did you know?" asked Pein after an evaluation time.

"I just had to connect the dots." she replied, "but wouldn't have been possible without Sakura." Acknowledged "after all she was the one who informed Kakuzu about the intruder who at first hadn't decided to show, besides the guy was willing to take her and rescue of criminals, or that's how he referred to us, so I suspect he knows more than our name." she said.

"Explain." He demanded.

"Are merely details that we can talk then, what is really important is that they already know who we are." She answered though there wasn't a question.

"I guess we must increase our strength, it is true that we have been able to get rid of most toads and the spy network, but that doesn't mean they will stop suspect, although we couldn't let them go with the information, either we could leave them living and expose us, but they must still believe that it isn't usual that many of them disappear and that will only bring more research." he said processing everything. "How did the girl know?" He asked curiously.

"Is that she is something like a sensor, can detect a wide range of chakra and hide her own with expertise ..." Konan said stopping at that point.

"She seems interesting. And many members have told me so, but I didn't believe it was true." He answered, "But apparently there is something else you want to tell me." He asked indirectly.

"She knows about you." She replied brazenly holding nothing, he gave her a look that asked a lot, "No, I didn't tell her about you or anyone else; she sensed your chakra signature ago and asked me about it." She told him before he could blame her for having done something irresponsible to consider. "You knew it would happen sometime." She told him "my question is: What will you do? I decided to ask you before saying anything to her, I can't lie to her so tell me what you want me to say, she is already asking questions about us as well as the meaning of Akatsuki." she went on with her speech.

"I guess we'll have to know each other at some point, but not now, things are tense, just give me a little time, I still think it's a bad idea that she is at the base." He said with complete sincerity, "but you have to understand "continued when he saw her pained look "I do not think it's safe for her and this event has shown, but apparently isn't a normal girl so I guess I'll have to talk to her, you can tell me roughly to satisfy her curiosity and don't worry to tell about akatsuki, I request that, for the moment is better leave it at that and when I introduce myself conducive to her." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks Nagato, that means a lot to me." She said, rising from his side.

"Where are you going?" He asked, already missing her company.

"Sakura is sick, she has trained very hard during the morning and afternoon and Kakuzu is taking care of her right now." She replied, he seemed a little upset about that, they didn't always have time to be together because of the number of missions and work involved in maintaining a organization and a village. "After all Kakuzu still have to manage the economy of the village while you're solving all here." She said with a smile before leaving.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

When Konan came to Sakura's room found Kakuzu sitting in a chair next to her watching over her sleep, when he had recognized her presence left without saying anything, Konan went to the kitchen to prepare a chicken soup to take something hot to help her system, before she were to do that, found that the cloths were fresh and her clothes weren't sweaty, she knew how unpleasant it was the fever and sometimes makes you feel warm even if your environment is cold.

She made her way to the kitchen to prepare the soup when she noticed that Tobi had recently arrived and was wet due the rain outside.

"Hello Konan-senpai." Tobi said as he removed his coat.

"Hello Tobi." She said, returning the salute.

"Why blossom-chan isn't with you?" He asked knowing that the girl never left the kunoichi while she wasn't with Kisame or him in the base.

"She's in her room, she got sick this morning." she replied.

"Can Tobi go to see her?" He asked innocently.

"Of course." She said being returned to her soup mission.

Tobi then made his way to the room of the small cherry blossom or Sakura, but he liked it more that way, had missed her during the period of his mission, he was generally ignored in the base or hit at worst of cases and the child listened as if he really had something to say or teach and made him feel important, he secretly was falling off of certain ties that could keep him tied for life, but found that those ties were no longer needed . He arrived soon after and found the sleeping child until he entered the room, as apparently sensed his chakra and woke up very happy although with some difficulties due to motion sickness.

"Welcome back Tobi-sama." She said happily as she had missed him too.

"Flower-chan, Konan-senpai told Tobi that the little flower was sick." He said.

"I think so." She answered with her teary eyes due to cold.

"That's mean that we can't play for a while." He said disappointed.

"I'm afraid not, but still can spend time together ... if ... if you want of corse." She said shyly, didn't like the feeling of someone to tie to her by obligation.

"Tobi would like that, Tobi is a good boy." He said.

"I'm glad to hear that." She replied. Tobi look in the room that was almost dark and realized that in the nightstand that was next to her bed was the storybook and Japanese legends.

"Blossom-chan has been reading the book?" Asked Tobi a little hurt because it is assumed that they moved together through stories.

"Kakuzu-sama tried to read it, but said it wasn't realistic and decided to tell me another story or history." She replied.

"Tobi can read it for the pretty flower if she wants." He offered.

"I'd like that, but I want to see the pictures too." She said as Tobi took the book, since he was in the chair next to her bed she could just see the front of the book.

"But the flower can't leave her bed, Konan-senpai said she was sick and if so she can't leave her bed." Tobi replied as an obvious fact.

"Then sit beside me, my mask and your also kind of mask will protect you from germs so you will not catch a cold too." She said making space for him as she moved a little to the right. Tobi sat in the free space and opened the book in the history of a dog. Sakura looked to his side to see the image and the strange symbols.

"Chūjitsuna inu" he read the title.

"Faithful dog?" Asked Sakura excited, she had leafed through the book and the story was particularly caught her attention but didn't know what the symbols were saying, she figured it was the story of a brave and divine dog. Tobi had insisted he read the book in order so she was excited to know what this story contained.

"Yes, exactly," said the ninja.

"Continue, continue." She said very excited.

"Once upon a time an expert in the ninja arts adopted a male dog, snow as white as his pet. He was traveling in another country when he found the animal alone and weak and decided to take it home, the journey was long and the dog was a puppy, but after what seemed like hours, the shinobi achievement arrived home exhausted from the cold night and the long road, carefully took the little dog between his hands and was so still and quiet that he thought he was dead. But not being willing to take that resolution the master in ninja arts approached the dog with a glass of milk, and he revived. The master picked him up in his lap and noted that the forelegs were diverted, prompting a call Hachi (eight in Japanese) from the resemblance of the legs with the Kanji, used to represent the number eight.

Actually the dog was destined to the daughter of the ninja to serve as ninken, but she soon left the family home to go on a long-term mission before she could start training the dog. But the professor had greatly fond of the dog, who really loved, so finally it was but never trained him to be a ninken not wanting to risk his life.

Hachi was leaving daily from the main gate of the village when the master went on missions, and was going to wait until the end of the day or find along the way to accompany him to home. This fact wasn't lost even by people passing through the area or by the owners of nearby shops, and all came to appreciate the link was established between the dog and his owner. Every day Hachi was waiting at the door of his village to welcome the master to the end of each day. The wait continued uninterrupted until a particularly dangerous mission was presented.

That day the master didn't return, he was a master of ninja arts based in sound and other elements, but faced too many enemies at once, so that neither his talent nor experience could help that fateful day. Reinforcements found the body of the formidable shinobi and took him back to his people. But Hachi remained in his place, waiting for him. Were first days, then months and finally years, in which Hachi was faithfully going at the same time to wait for the master. It didn't matter the cold, rain, heat or snow, still hoping to meet his friend.

This touched all the villagers, who began to call him the faithful dog. As the history of the master and his loyal dog was known by everyone, they worried about the fate of such beautiful and faithful animal, and tried to dissuade him from not continuing with waiting. Of course Hachi didn't understand and waited, waiting for him to return to be together again. These same people took to care of him and feed Hachi during those years.

But the animal was just a dog and later died closing his tired eyes forever waiting for who would never return. They found his body in front of the gates of the village, where he had been waiting for his owner and friend for nine years. Some people says that ninken live much longer than a normal dog so some claim that he only died of sadness when he realized that the one he loved most, wouldn't be with him anymore. His remains were deposited in a stone house that was built for him at the foot of the tomb of the shinobi, where they remain together ever since. "

"That was very sad." Said the girl trying not to mourn, besides the images in the book did nothing to improve the situation, it was quite depressing.

"Yes it was." Tobi said crying, making Sakura cry too, when Konan entered the room with the soup found the two of them crying nonstop hugging each other.

"I don't want to know." Konan said as she left the tray with soup on the nightstand. "But Sakura need to take her soup if she wants to improve, you both need to say goodbye for today, after you eat your soup go to sleep." ordered Konan. Sakura goodbye to Tobi then ate her soup and go to sleep.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

It was the second day of Sakura being sick and unpleasant sensations were terrible and definitely didn't like being in bed a long time. Konan had said it was possible that members missing reach to home that day except Orochimaru who took the mission of Tobi.

Konan had been a moment with Sakura making paper cranes to complete someday thousand, but Pein had called at a certain time of day to take charge of strengthening relations with people of Ame, they now felt distrust and had done long ago, after all in the village Konan was known as the angel of god and she accepted her duty as such. That's why Tobi soon came to entertain the child, reading another story, which followed to the story of the faithful but, although in the same position as the previous day because Sakura loved to see the book's illustrations.

"I don't know how you can give meaning to those things Tobi-sama." Sakura said while reading another story, the legend of the four divine beasts.

"It is actually very simple, you just have to learn the symbols and how they sound, for example, and this one here reads like ka." Tobi began to show the various symbols as he read them, and then returned in the book to a story Sakura already knew by heart and began teaching as the words she knew were the words that were written, and that was how slowly taught her to read. They were at it for a moment when Sakura felt the familiar presence at the base, spent about seven minutes when Kisame entered through the doorway. Tobi then got up and went, to let her rest as much information and symbols as she called them.

"So the kitten is really sick." Commented Kisame into the room "and I came prepared with new training and launching weapons, I guess that can't be possible, just when I thought you were ready for ninjutsu." He said trying to provoke her, which he did successfully could smell her disappointment and guilt, Kakuzu had informed him that she was ill when he entered the base and asked for her, needless to say he was impressed that Kakuzu was the one to give him the information, but later knew that he took care of her and was even more impressed to know that she was alive. He had also spoken about the weights and the aim of improving her training, but only roughly.

"Sharky-san you are cruel, and I was so happy to see you." She said pouting.

"Don't lie to yourself, you're always happy to see me." He said arrogant. "I thought you'd like to meet my personal invocation on the lake, but I see you can't get out of this bed." He said mockingly, but he really had planned to teach her all that, he believed she had already mastered the most basic and elemental part of training at the time he was working whit her, training is taken very seriously, she had cultivated habits and resistance far superior, plus her flexibility was very good and the katas had improved, or that was what Kakuzu had said, although he didn't think she would be ready for kenjutsu, but for standard weapons such as kunai and shuriken launch, but apparently that would have to wait.

"Personal invocation?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, you know contracts between ninja and creatures, nothing special." He said casually rejoicing when he saw the expressions of Sakura, she was upset, worse at the same time¡, she didn't want her temper get the better of her, so she said nothing, but her expressions said it all.

"You're no fun Sharky-san." she said turning to show that she was upset.

"I am the funniest person you know." He was definitely pushing his luck, he loved to bother her because she had the most beautiful and funny expressions although Konan had told him that step Sakura lost all sweetness and he had left to turn her into something hostile like him. She was silent yet. "I guess we agree on that then." He said without leave her alone.

"..."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said resigned "but you have to admit it's your fault for training so long in the rain so now you just have to take the consequences."

"It would be nice if everyone would stop reminding me." She said at last shrewish.

 **** **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

A/N:

I adapted the story of Hachikō to the ninja world, I couldn't resist.

 **thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**❀•** **Chapter5** **: Hunger of knowledge** **•❀**

For what seemed like two days Sakura Tobi continues to teach to read hiragana and katakana, although she had complained because they had two of them different but equally extensive. Although she could read the first story in the book because her memory made her relate the words that were engraved in her mind, with things that are printed in the text. Kisame went to tease her sometimes and sometimes had sneaked her into the main room of the base wrapped in a blanket to see a movie, Kakuzu hadn't shown during the time that the other members were there, Konan occasionally appeared due to which continued to strengthen ties between Pein and villagers Amegakure, especially the merchants, who were those who were more suspicious because the last threat could have left without eating and not only them but their customers, the people behind those actions was cruelly plotting against them to make them rebel. Sasori came within those two days and appeared in Sakura's room to give her a new coloring book to not get bored while she was tied to her bed; the book contained trees this time and was hand-drawn as the previous flower book. He went after handing the book to her without saying more. Then it was the turn of Zetsu, who came to the base with his mission successfully accomplished like the other members, shortly after and saw Sakura in this deplorable state, in his opinion, he took pity on her and went to the greenhouse to make her an concoction antidote to help her to improve, it goes without saying that tasted like hell, but it helped considerably, because literally blew the cold of her body, literally.

Despite the nastiness of the drug, Sakura was interested in plants and their ability to improve or change health conditions, so she asked Zetsu about it once she was out of bed because of him though she felt even a little weak due to severe vomiting that the concoction had caused to her. He had taken to the greenhouse for the first time showing her plants from around the world, he was very fond of that apparently, Sakura loved all types of species that were there, were very varied and different colors, separated by areas where there was more moisture or the terrain was more arid, he had also mini Zetsus as she called them deliberately because they were small carnivorous plants. From that day Zetsu and Sakura made an agreement to continue learning; spent time together learning about plants and their benefits, he will taught her everything, even the poisonous and sleep-inducing plants.

"Ne Zetsu-sama." She began slowly.

"What's cherry blossom? **What is it this time?"** both personalities asked in different tones, neutral and hostile respectively.

"I was wondering if you knew more tricks to improve my chakra control." She said hesitantly and confused by the dual tone that the man had used to answer her.

 **"** No, **yes."** He replied. She said nothing and just simply looked at him carefully.

 **"** Yes, **no."** He replied again contradicting again. She looked at him strangely again.

" **I know of techniques to improve the chakra and its nature, but I do not think you're ready for it, you're noisy.** But it may not be your fault and just be by the influence you have, who trains you isn't what a stealthy type is defined" He explained complementing himself this time.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Obviously, you're not stealthy" Replied.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

" **In your case, yes it is, because you're not as big as Kisame nor possess his brute strength,** maybe you should find another approach." He said while walking by the place being followed by Sakura.

"Sharky-san has not trained me in that aspect, he said he would cover the basics and usually taijutsu wasn't sigils so he starts by helping me with that." She replied citing the shark.

"Because that is basic in tracking and stealth ninja, the most successful missions are made without the enemy knowing, **although it is not true that taijutsu is only loud.** " He replied.

"I don't think he can help me with that, he said it was not quite stealthy." She said with a pout.

"But maybe he's right and start with other things could be more successful, but I can bet that you know something about those stealthy things, since you can manipulate your Tenketsu to hide your own chakra." He explained without making much case about her.

"Tenketsu?" She questioned uncomprehending.

"They are chakra points that are inside your body, are three hundred sixty one points in total." He answered simply.

"What has to do with the taijutsu?" She asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"There is an ancient technique called Jūken or gentle fist and it's dedicated to attack the internal system of people through the chakra points, and not in the physical body damage like breaking bones, that's what does the Tenketsu with taijutsu and stealth." He said a little reluctantly, knowing that she would take interest

"Can you teach me how to do that?" She asked in an unusual outburst of confidence.

" **No.** " He said curtly causing Sakura make a face of utter disappointment " **not yet…** " he said calming her down for reasons unknown " **you must learn where the chakra points are as you have no way to see them, if you can do that, maybe I can show you something.** " Black Zetsu said surprising the white part of him.

"Do you know who knows about that Zetsu-sama?" asked her curiously, was interested in it and it sounded pretty interesting actually.

"Orochimaru can know something about it; he has a lot of things in his laboratory." He commented faithless, he knew about the fascination of Orochimaru with the Konan's protected, but obviously his obsession had a secondary purpose as everything that the snake caller did, plus he didn't expect her to learn the three hundred sixty one points of chakra presents in the body, or circulatory systems that abutted them. In short term it was a polite way of saying that he wouldn't train her.

"It is good to know." She said to herself again and again until the section of flowers caught her attention, separated by a thick plastic film, were the flowers, the greenhouse was large and contained everything she could imagine, even plants with strangest aspect. She approached the flowers looking their colors and marveling at the beauty they had. "What do you call these?" She asked, pointing to large white flowers and, had long pistils and protruding inside the flower, the petals were separated and immaculate.

"That's an amaryllis and its meaning in Hanakotoba is innocent heart." the plant man explained approaching beside her and a little glad because someone shares his interests.

"What is Hanakotoba?" She asked certainly intrigued.

"The language of flowers .It is also a code of practice and passwords where plants are the most important part; this with the intent to convey emotion and communicate directly with each other without the use of the words." He said noting how she admired the flowers trying to see what meaning they had, and also a little disconcerted because it was unusual for a child to put attention on these antique things already. As a spy he knew many ways in which the messages were hidden and flowers used to be one of the most obvious and subtle within that area.

"What mean have this other one?" She asked moving a little further to the display of another species that was a little bigger than the last, it was white too, but not quite, in the middle of the petal was a color line distinguished pink reaching to the core of the flower was open completely and it was beautiful, yet graceful.

"That's clematis and means beauty of the soul." He said answered directing his attention to her.

"It would be great if it was used in the ninja world, it would be stealthy right?" She asked while admiring the floral species surrounding the place, gave a magical touch despite the rain out there, it was like a rainbow in land and that liked to her a lot.

"It is used in the ninja world regularly and incipiently, but long ago much more than now; between kunoichis was a common practice and there was no one who didn't know of the messages of the flowers, but it is now an almost obsolete practice. If is taught somewhere, it's used basically to avoid wars or confrontations, but not for other messages. "

"I would like to learn it anyway, the flowers language." She said looking around seeing so many magnificent species and some that hadn't yet opened even though the greenhouse had acclimated conditions mimicking areas and seasons, was a form of cheating them for the growth, but the show was really worth seeing. "Is there any flower you don't have here and that you really like Zetsu-sama?" She asked curious to know what was what made the plant man in his spare time, she rarely felt him at the base and when she saw him, and his appearances were brief.

"Yes, it's one with the most beautiful meanings **and also highly prized by people**." He replied.

"What is?" She asked really curious now.

"Its meaning is kindness, tenderness or delicacy." He replied.

"And what is it?" She insisted totally curious.

"It looks like it's getting late, you'd better get back." He said precipitate didn't want the girl approached him much closer to tell the truth, he wasn't used to the attention; he used to be more secluded besides not think it was relevant to say the flower to which he referred was the cherry blossom.

"Well." She replied without complaint even though she knew it was very early, around six o'clock to be exact. "At least tell me why you don't have it here." She said making a last attempt.

"Because it is the flower of a tree with special needs and its maintenance in a greenhouse wouldn't highlight its natural beauty, not to mention that its lifetime is very short, it is why it is highly appreciated by different people besides me." He said to her more like a whisper and then retaking her in other direction.

Sakura was guided by Zetsu back to base without protest; she was no longer ill and was thankful. She wasn't a fan of staying much quiet time in bed even though her stomach was still weak from invasive treatment. Resigned went to the principal room discovering that Tobi wasn't on the base and Kisame neither, she assumed that they had to be in training, with little to do, and not understand yet very well how to read and not wanting to do for a while paper cranes; she went to her room to color in the book that Sasori had given to her, but then decided she had spent enough time in that place and took the book with her to the principal room or living room running with all her speed to get out of her room. She sat on the coffee table and began coloring.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"It's time we resume our training and I will not go easy on you because you were sick, you should be aware of the consequences of your actions." said Kisame, he could be playful with her, but the training was taken very seriously and if it was discipline that she had to learn in the hard way, he would do it.

"As you wish Sharky-san." She said without protesting anything, just abiding.

"First: resistance." He said as always, and she as always merely nodded and went to complete the hours to run, she was about to make her way to the training camp and start running when Kisame stopped her. "You won't run more in smooth, flat and plane surfaces, you can't always count on the comfort of home to run ashore, from this time the trees will be your floor. Go" he said seriously, looking at her for a moment stared blankly.

"How do I do that?" She asked a little shocked.

"it is very simple, you just have to have more balance and momentum, the chakra that is required is minimal for that and it is much easier to walk through the trees or in the water, don't set about it too much, it has no science." He said with a wink, obviously has science but it was a saying.

She did it even though it was strange, the way not seen at all because the constant rain and the branches were presented at high speed on her way, but then could manage it well, or so she thought until her weights were taking their toll on her legs and arms, it hurt every step after a short time, in her opinion, because actually running in the trees more momentum than was required to do on land, also the way presented constants and different obstacles and rain was needed not I was helping out the surface less slippery or that the road would be more visible.

"Too slow" he said from the floor. She nodded wordlessly and continued thrusting harder through the trees, but apparently it wasn't enough because the blue-skinned man kept insisting that it was too slow. "You're not trying, you can do it better." He said mockingly knowing it was the only way to make her really trying to overcome to shut him up and make his words swallow right form where they came, perhaps pride wasn't all bad. As if it were predicted, she struggled a little despite her muscles practically screamed for rest, she could have a quick pace, but her problem was to keep it, she couldn't keep for long the pace and sometimes gasping too hard. "I'm disappointing kitten; I thought you really wanted to be a ninja." Commented from below, her anger was already boiling and didn't help that her muscles were almost stiff, call her emotional but her pride was bigger and she had to be able to give more and do it better, no matter how she had to overcome to established that it was wrong so she pushed back even faster and harder than before, then occurred to her that perhaps the chakra could help, perhaps lessen the pain among hit her foot and the slippery area of the tree so she tried by flowing chakra to her legs where the strongest pain reporting, she was happy to be able to find a solution to the problem, but her happiness didn't last long because Kisame stopped her again.

"Is enough of run for today, let's moving on to other things." he said as she fell from the trees, a little breathless and wet partly by rain and partly by sweat, and quickly met him on the floor.

"What's next?" She asked between breaths rushed but still anxious.

"Let's say that we've covered the basics of training and I think you're ready for the launching weapons." He said with a smile knowing that she practically explode with excitement.

"Weapons?" She asked, cocking her head.

"That was not what I expected." He said with a sigh, "but I guess I should imagine because it is you after all, say you're not very smart." He said shaking her pink hair as he laughed, after all she rarely saw other members train each other and no one used the standard ninja weapons, all had their personal stamp so to speak.

"Hey!" She protested lining up her hair again.

"It is true, but that's not important now." He said without leave her alone "these here are kunai and shuriken." He said showing her a new shiny perfectly and polished weapons.

"Very nice." She said looking at them carefully.

"Well now listen, the Kunai is a kind of very popular knife among ninjas. This is mainly due to its small size and lightness, which gives very effectively when you need to unsheathe it quickly, hide or to attack. It can serve as a weapon, melee weapon and even to make or join ninja traps. Due to its aerodynamic shape, this weapon will always hit with the tip to be released. "He explained while it was being tended to allow her to take it.

"Is lightweight" she said mulling it without touching the sharp part.

"It is, but you're forgetting one and it is this." He said pointing to the shuriken "A Shuriken, as the Kunai, is used almost by all ninjas; it is one of the main basic weapons of a shinobi. It is characterized by four-pronged metal star, they are sharp enough to pierce human flesh and if rotation is added its damage could be fatal. In its center there is a circle that allows the user to hold it without cutting or put through them threads, it is also a benefit in aerodynamics allowing accuracy and trajectory more accurately." He explained giving her the shuriken carefully, is not that he didn't trust her, but weapons and children didn't sound like a good match for him even though he too had been a young ninja, but not such small, weak and fragile figure, maybe he was just protector.

"This is even lighter." She said, running her finger down the middle of the weapon paying attention to what Kisame had said, apparently was the only party that has no edge. "What do you mean with aerodynamic and what we do with them?" She asked turning her finger without fear.

"You can ask that someone else because what we do with them now, is throwing them." He responded naturally as if it were logical.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, here I have more." He said holding up a bag large with enough weapons. "Now the important part" He said leaving aside the bag but before taking a shuriken and an additional kunai. "First start with the shuriken is the most basic of the both." He said taking the shuriken and leaving aside the Kunai, Sakura mimicked his movements perfectly. "Do everything I do, but first look carefully." He said, taking the gun between his fingers and throwing it into a tree that had marked a target on it falling in the middle successfully in a fast movement.

"That's awesome." She said recognizing his merit.

"I'm awesome." He said arrogantly even amused by the ease to impress the girl, he loved that about her and definitely would miss it when she grew up and became an entirely ninja, wasn't an egotistical person, but sometimes receive recognition wasn't all bad. "Now I want you to do it. This is the basic form of hold it, when you mastered it, you can customize for your convenience." He explained, she added and took the gun from her fingers in the same way and threw the gun into the tree, or so planned as the weapon went far to the right and hit a tree and then falling to the ground because the hit lacks of force.

"I'm terrible." She said to herself completely disappointed.

"You are." sentenced Kisame

"Hey, you're supposed to make me feel better" She accused indignantly.

"You were the one to say it" he declared in defense "but you can improve, that's why I'm here and that's why you asked me to do it, I promised you in the past that I will train you and that's what I'll do. You know now how it feels its weight and how it moves. I think it might be easy for you. Everything is practice." assured to her before she could reach a crisis.

"Really?" She asked with hope.

"Yes, seriously kitten you have to have a little more faith, you can't expect immediate results, this is no longer basic training, good it is basic but not essential or elemental as strength or flexibility." He responded by giving her more weapons.

"Okay." She said taking a new weapon in the same way and then throws it and gets the same result.

"Do not get frustrated, you will not gain anything by doing it." He said before she could do and she did, practiced again and again until she could give the tree but not strong enough to be embedded in it and far lens. "Apply a little more force or not embedded in the tree." He advised, she did, but swerved again the target giving the floor, at least this time embedded.

"It's hard." She commented doing it again.

"If you practice it will be no more." He said giving her another. "Moreover, we won't stop until you score the target, no matter if it is not in the center but you have to hit it at least." He indirectly challenged her, though he knew she could feel so pushed a little further studying the trajectory, applying more force and throwing it to the front.

She continued for an hour and a half until the shuriken embedded itself in the right tree, but far from the target.

"Oh come on, just when I thought you had it." Kisame said from behind her.

"I try, I really try." told the little girl.

"Well then don't try, I think I ordered too much and we have to move on." He said standing up.

"But ..." she began to protest.

"Really kitten, we must move on, it is time to eat, we can continue later if you want, but Konan going to kill me if I don't take care of you properly, you know how it ended last time and I don't want to revive the experience with you in bed." he told funny to see her face turned from annoyed to total and absolute passivity, but before passing the disgust desolated think back in bed a long time.

"As you say Sharky-san" She said obediently following him back to the base, it isn't as if they could eat there, after all in Amegakure didn't stop raining at least that day, or most days.

They reached the base and Sakura ran to the kitchen followed closely by Kisame expected to change over time, they ate quickly and left again, Sakura wasn't a patient little girl. Thing that Kisame and she didn't want to lose stopping energies, so they were soon back in training camps.

"Well now you have to do it." He said naturally.

"Of course" She said and started to try again with more enthusiasm. Almost another hour and a half had passed until she could reach the front of the target.

"You already have it, almost." He said making her stop again with positive reinforcement. "Here, it is to keep the shuriken." He held out a small bag.

"How is it used?" She asked curiously.

"We'll see later now you have to show me how you had improved and progressed in the realization of the both katas that I gave you a while ago." He said removing the bag that had given her and leaving her in a dry place under a leafy tree.

"Agree." She said taking a stand against the trunk that already had marked her punches on its surface.

"No, no." He said before she could begin.

"I have done nothing bad, did I?" She said confused.

"No, but the katas although they are to practice an exercise, they are not designed for use on trees forever, are to strengthen a given hit, so as I see you've taken time learned these two in particular and it's time that you use in a real goal." He said seriously.

"I don't understand." She said looking at him as if he had grown another head suddenly.

"In other words, hit me." He said making a hand stamp to change his appearance to a child over her height would be ridiculous for someone trying to hit him being so small or make a blow to a person of almost six feet tall.

"What… how did you?" She asked with astonishment impressed now by the new trick he had just been shown.

"Or try to do it, rather." he urged ignoring her previous question; it didn't take much for her to do, even though his coup was successfully blocked. "I think I told you that you have to try kitten, it's not fun." He said taunting her.

"I do." She said doing the kata trying to hit him again, but again without success.

"I think that you are not trying as hard as I do in our training." He began to tease.

"That's not nice." She said, repeating the kick harder but being blocked again by him, she was enraged because she wasn't a person of good temperament.

"Of course, I'm just honest." He said taunting again earning another blow, which successfully blocked again.

"Stop to block the blow." She cried, he held her foot and gently pushed back making her fight for stabilize.

"Now here's an important lesson kitten. If I show you something it is because I know how to do it and so I know what advantages and disadvantages have such technique, if you want to beat me, you have to attack me with something that I don't expect even though I have been one who has taught you." He said with a smile. Sakura stood with new posture and gave three kicks that Kakuzu had taught her in a rapid succession, but still wasn't dominated so he had no problem blocking it.

"Nice try, you understand quickly." He said impelling her again to try again. She released the triple kicks again, but this time Kisame was prepared and destabilized her in the second blow gently throwing her back at breakeven making her fall to the ground without grace.

"Ow." She said from the floor.

"It looks like we have here another important lesson." He said helping her to her feet "if you show me the same trick twice, I already know how to defend myself from it, in short if you repeat the same attack continued and you do a pattern, your enemy will detects that and use in its favor." He said once she was back on her feet. "Now again"

They continued for another two hours until Kisame decided that enough was enough and they would have to do otherwise, the katas had improved significantly and this training session had improved them further, but he wasn't joking when he told her he planned to teach her ninjutsu, and he thought that she had enough control of chakra to do it, that's why he stood before her in his normal form by dissolving the henge.

"That's impressive." Sakura said with sincerity and even impressed by the simple jutsu, she had seen jutsu before in training sessions of other members but for some strange reason she considers that a simple transformation was much more impressive than produce large quantities water to make a dragon, definitely he didn't understand children.

"That's good because if you are lucky you will learn to do it today."

"Really?" She asked even more excited.

"Only if you can handle it, of course" He informed her standing at the front of her to a shorter distance "now pay attention." He said as he repeated the three seals had done before becoming the same child that was before, and then undoes it and return to its original form. "Can you recognize the seals?" He asked in his tall, big form.

"Konan-sama has been teaching to me all this time and I think yes, the first is the dog, the second boar and the third ram." She said "but previously only made a seal and now there are three." she said accusing him.

"Very observant, that's because I am experienced in this and can use only one hand seal to the same jutsu, it's pretty basic and doesn't put too much trouble for this, but considering you're a beginner will have to learn the standard way." he replied. "This is called henge no jutsu, it is a jutsu that allows the user to take the form of another person, animal or other object. It is considered the most difficult among the E rank, as it requires constant emission of chakra to mentally maintaining the form. For that, the user must be interacting with the environment, that's why you won't learn it today because I don't think you have enough chakra for today."He said laughing at her at the obvious disappointment that she experienced.

"You're not fair Sharky-san." She said pouting.

"Unless you can do the rest, you have to start with a more basic to know if you have what it takes to do this." He said trying to placate her.

"I'll show you I can, Cha!" she said giving an imaginary blow in the nothing.

"Okay, this is a jutsu I consider useless, but can be good as practice and then make the henge no jutsu." He said dismissing the jutsu again.

"That's not very encouraging." she said protesting.

"You complain too much kitty, really" He said laughing, "this is the reply jutsu, as you know jutsu are divided into ranks and this happens to be one of E rank, the seals are; tiger, wild boar, ox and dog."He said by making the corresponding seals appearing two replicas of him.

"Isn't that impressive" She said with disappointment.

"I know is one of the reasons why I don't like it, The Replica Jutsu or Bunshin no Jutsu is a ninjutsu in which the user creates exact copies of itself." He said presenting the two replicas. "These are spectral, i.e., they are not real bodies; therefore these are not capable of use as other types of chakra clones. This is nothing but a confusion technique designed to deceive and disorient certain enemies. "He said as he undid illusions.

"Why certain enemies?" she asked a little puzzled.

"Because I heard that there are some conditions in the people that are called Kekkei Genkai that allow the user to identify those that are illusions, and people like you that can do things about it." He responded.

"But you said it yourself and I can't feel the chakra in them either, I don't think it's very disorienting." She said.

"See kitten, how to say ... you're not normal, that is why this technique is not designed for you or for those that can feel chakra, but as I said before is rubbish that can help us as a previous step to the henge no jutsu." He said without trying to offend, but she didn't need to know that everyone didn't feel the chakra as she did.

"Well." She said.

"Now come here." He said inviting her to his side, she was obediently and stood right beside him.

"Palms up" He ordered, she did and showed her palms up, then Kisame took her hands and turned upside down leaving palms out "you have to focus your chakra in the extension of the seals, it is why were created, to distribute the chakra better, so just let it out and you'll have mastered. "He explained now getting in front of her repeating the seals. "I want you to do it after me." he ordered making the seals followed by Sakura that did the same with her hands and when they were finished there were exact replicas of him and herself.

"I really don't think you could do it." He said sincerely.

"Hey!" She said pouting.

"But you've shown me otherwise, as always." He said ruffling her hair from side to side without much care.

"Sharky-san you said that this was a pointless jutsu, is there any other that is better than this but to do the same?" She asked curious and willing to reveal the tricks he had.

"Of course, but it is of C rank and now we are training set on E rank that, so better luck next time." He said laughing.

"What's next?" She asked anxious putting aside her growing despondency about the other jutsu.

"In view of the henge is the most complex I guess we should go for the replacement of the body or Kawarimi non Jutsu, this is more useful than the previous because the user is able to move or place to another object such as: a plant, an animal or even a living being within reach; to dodge the attack and achieve at the same time confuse the opponent into believing for a moment that has not failed, and so attack them from behind or run away. The jutsu is activated when the user receives a blow, which is wrapped in a smokescreen leaving behind the replacement. It can only be used if the ninja isn't trapped or immobilized because if not, is not able to carry it out. You can also use just before the fight." He explained even astonished that she has achieved on the first try, he knew she was good with the chakra but not to that point but shouldn't be impressed after she had mastered the art of climbing trees and walk on water.

"What are the seals?" She asked anxiously again.

"Ram, Wild Boar, Ox, Dog and Snake" he said.

"Bring it on." She said excited and confident, the former jutsu hadn't been particularly difficult, she just let the chakra flow as he had said and it worked fine as if it were natural and had done before. Thus she repeated the new hand seals that Kisame was doing and they were replaced by some logs that took their previous positions.

"Look who has the talent to manage her chakra." Kisame commented at her second well done jutsu on the day.

"So I'm ready for the henge?" She asked excitedly.

"No, it's late and I think we still have to do your push-ups and sit-ups also have to do your flexibility exercises and dodge my paintballs with the shinai, not to mention you don't deserve to learn the henge no jutsu today for your poor resistance performance, you were too slow, more than usual." He said seriously, was demanding and she didn't complain, she recognized her lack of speed and accepted the punishment.

"I guess it's fair." She said trying not to pout.

"It is, now I want to see well executed those pushups."

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Konan had arrived with the eighth presence of chakra while she was still in training so that once completed the hard training she prepared dinner with Konan, but Orochimaru hadn't arrived yet, in her opinion the mission was taking him too long and was beginning to worry about him.

"Konan-sama, is Orochimaru-sama all right?" Asked Sakura sat while spending time together and learning theatric things about ninja world in the living room.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned curious.

"Because he hasn't been back in a while" She said worried.

"He should be at home soon, is there anything you want from him?" asked Konan successfully discovering that she hadn't only concerns through.

"I do, but first I want to make sure he's all right, Tobi-sama told me that he had went to his mission too but not he hadn't entirely done, that's why Orochimaru-sama took his place in it, what makes me think that there was much work to do in reality and Orochimaru-sama is in trouble. "She answered in utter confusion and discomfort.

"Don't worry about him, he is a ninja and he's probably taking care of other things besides his mission, wouldn't surprise me." She said, aware that he possibly even experimenting with children and had also taken an interest in a village without fame or first name "But you haven't answered my question." She said with a smile of satisfaction at seeing Sakura between the sword and the wall.

"I wondered if he could teach me Tenketsu and how are distributed the chakra points on the body." She said, admitting her intentions.

"How do you know that he knows that?" She asked curiously.

"Zetsu-sama told me he was a connoisseur of such things." Replied the girl with naturalness and obviousness, secretly Konan was surprised at the number of relationships that the child had done at the base, usually no one spoke if not to discuss or for missions and that only dated back to the teams generally were all very isolated and dedicated to their own things, and before the base was a base and not a home as she used to call it now. She never imagined that she could have such an impact within the members.

"It's true, but if you're going to ask him something try not to spend much time with him and if he tells you if you want implant something or get you in a strange water say no or run to me or Kisame or Kakuzu or Tobi or any of us who is present, but away from him. " said the kunoichi.

"Deal" She replied happy that she has accepted the permission without much trouble ignoring the warning sounded strange and even happier to discover that he was in the vicinity of the base.

"Speak of the devil." Konan said when she saw Orochimaru enter the room that connected with the other corridors.

"Orochimaru-sama you're safe." Sakura said glad to see the snake man.

"Hello Sakura-hime, Konan." He said waving to the unusual welcome.

"Apparently the mission took longer than usual; the leader will be waiting your mission report." said Konan.

"All done, don't need to worry about it." He reassured her.

"Orochimaru-sama I was wondering if ... well if you ... I wanted to know if ... well might ... un ..." Sakura began to babble unintelligibly.

"She wants to know if you could teach her biology." translated Konan making a magnificent contribution to the opinion of Orochimaru.

"Only if you're okay with that" He said a little glad to finally get his capable hands on the kid of Konan.

"I think so, but you know what I'll do if something happen to her." He said with a little conciliatory smile, he didn't need her to tell him twice, he knew what she was capable and didn't want to lose his life or laboratory anytime soon.

"Of course" He said as kindly as he could say even being sarcastically, Sakura didn't notice any of this in her catatonic state of happiness.

"Great" Sakura said, "When can we start?" She asked hunger for knowledge, after all if she learned that; Zetsu would teach her the technique of Jūken and although she wasn't sure what it was, she wanted to learn it anyway.

"When you like Sakura-hime, but I have to give my mission report first, so I would say that any day other than today." He said before he left towards the big gates guarding the office of the leader.

Sakura was a little sad about it, but she knew he had a duty after all so she just went in routed room Sasori with a new idea and hoping not to disturb him too much, because she was a little tired of the walls being so white, Konan had done as a neutral type so that it later gave it her personal touch and wanted to do it now. With caution and some fear she went to Sasori's room which she recognized by the scorpion kanji which could now understand, thanking Tobi mentally for that.

She knocked on the door a few times gently hoping him to hear, but suddenly regretting because she didn't want to disturb him so she started to back away.

"Sasori-sama" She greeted fearfully when he opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked without being hostile, but not particularly friendly.

"I was wondering if you had painting, a more liquid type." She said a little sheepishly end up almost in a whisper unintelligible while she was wringing her fingers.

"Yes, wait here." He said as he closed the door, it's not as if he wanted her to see all these human parts in the process of being a puppet. She stood at the door waiting without protest waiting him to return.

"Here you have." he said handing her many paints and brushes without questioning what she wanted.

"Sasori-sama thank you very much." She said with a warm smile to disappear down the hall back in her room. Sasori returned to his puppet without paying much attention until he realized he had give a potential stainer toy to a little girl, so he left his things aside and started to look for Sakura in her room to see what was she had in mind with paint, not that he cared, just didn't want to have problems and solving them then, losing his time. But his surprise was great when he found the girl confirming her fears, her white room wasn't clean anymore, at least one of the walls and it was, in its place a kind of drawing and in front of this, a girl very stained, rather than the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked a little dismayed.

"I really liked that picture of that flower and I didn't like everything so white so I just decided it would be a good idea to paint it." She explained as if he could feel the logic in what she said and returned to her task of painting the wall.

"Let me do that for you." He said taking pity on the wall now had a terrible representation of a cherry blossom. She handed him brushes and paint pot without protest, but he just took another color. She sent him a strange look "cherry blossom aren't red." He explained.

"Aren't they?" She asked as if someone had denied the existence of liquid water on earth.

"No, do not you know tree flower which your name is?" He asked her trying to make him sense what he said.

"My name is the flower of a tree?" She asked even more impressed "Zetsu-sama sometimes called me cherry blossom but I thought he meant it because my hair." She said.

"That can be true, the cherry blossom is pink." He replied as he continued painting in its white walls, now aware that Konan had found her in a village in ruins and that Amegakure rained so much and in such a way that neither the spring could make the trees of cherry blossom to bloom.

"Sasori-sama" She started slowly.

"What?" He asked a little friendlier even on task.

"You look like a sincere person." She said as a previous step to her question "is why I wondered why everyone insisted once and now that I couldn't get near to Kakuzu-sama, you know why?" She asked, trying to satisfy her concerns.

"Yes, I also think it's good that you stay away from him if you want to live." He said.

"But it is nice and not bad with me." She said innocently.

"It's not what a person call with good temperament." He said a little taken off guard by her question "and is not very patient." He said.

"But that doesn't explain why everyone wants me to stay away from him." She replied arguing with him.

"Say those who got too close to him in the past didn't end quite right, or complete." he answered truthfully but concealing the unpleasant parts.

"Why? Are angry with him? "She asked.

"It's not so simple." He answered "no more questions." He said before anything else could think of.

"Well." She said lightly protesting because even she was not entirely familiar with the puppet.

They stood in silence as Sasori continued to paint and she watched how her attempt to art was covered by something very beautiful, large tree stretched between the white wall and pink flowers were as foliage.

"Sasori-sama what does it means that something is aerodynamic?" she asked remembering something Kisame had mentioned during the training.

"Something which is shaped to reduce air resistance, there's a science that studies that kind of things and it's called physics" he replied to her.

"Physics what is that?" she asked totally puzzled.

" a science that I have to test for my ninja style…"

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

A/N:

❀Maybe you could know why Zetsu can teach her Jūken if you don't you will know.


	6. Chapter 6

**❀ •** **Chapter 6:** **Trust.** **•❀**

As Orochimaru had promised, he was available all day to teach Sakura, who came to him as early as she consider prudent in the morning to learn from him as much as possible before Kisame dragged her to camp, and although she wanted learn the henge no jutsu, she wanted to learn the Jūken too, so without wasting too much time she rushed to the Orochimaru's lab where he was already waiting for her.

"Good morning Orochimaru-sama." Sakura said as he allowed her to enter.

"Good morning to you too Sakura-hime" He answered politely, he was still curious about her and her apparently natural abilities and felt that the surest way to get his hands on it to prove her abilities, was whether if he approached positively to her and not hostile, in order to gain her trust. "I was waiting for you." He commented as he closed the door of the extensive laboratory, she had been there before but that didn't detract the impressive aspect of the place, after all had so many bottles containing colorful things that she can't stop seem fascinating.

"Zetsu-sama told me that you knew about biology and Tenketsu." She said direct to the point, but unintentionally, children tend to be fairly direct bluntly when someone least expect.

"He's right; I have been studying how the body works for a long time." He affirmed, after all if he wanted to experiment with the bodies of other people, needed to know how they worked. "I guess that's what you want me to teach you." He said sense it fun.

"If it's no trouble for you Orochimaru-sama." She said humbly.

"Of course not, can you read?" He asked as to know where to focus the studies; he had never had an apprentice before, just other colleagues, which is why this was technically new to him.

"Tobi-sama has been teaching me, but I still don't think I can handle all that, it is complex and there are many symbols that still don't understand at all nor do I learn very well." She admitted without shame.

"Good to know, maybe books are better later." He commented as he sat across from her in a long, sterile table was in the middle of the room.

"So how do we start?" She asked curious and feeling the pressure of her coach, who would come for her at any time, and she really wanted to learn as much as she could before that happens.

"That's a good question, considering you can't read yet, give you a diagram with three hundred sixty-one points chakra marked and profits would not be beneficial or fruitful at this time, but if you want I can teach you other things affecting an individual's body internally just as Tenketsu does, but with the help of outsiders agents." He said, surprising himself for having offered such a proposal. "but if you like I can give you the diagram anyway so you try to memorize as many points as possible and try to understand what they are for, is complex and is a lot of information, not even I could learn all about it because each chakra point has at least five different functions and ten other similar, that when combined with the sealing or opening some of them can be enhanced skills or worse the whole internal system, but I think as younger you are, is better, it is also beneficial at least for every ninja know the basics of these points, because there are techniques that handle seal." He said looking in her eyes for an answer.

"That would be fine Orochimaru-sama." She answered happily.

"Good to know, now there are many more good things that are interesting to learn that they are very useful in the field of biology, this is the science of life after all." The snake summoner explained.

"Like what?" She asked, leaning her head.

"Well you see, the knowledge of the body allows the connoisseur to know about many biological process that may be affected by different diseases and thereby to cure them, civilians have studied medicine in their fields and have implemented means to cure diseases, but ninjas, in a different way, learning the use of medical ninjutsu to cure the sickness and wounds." Explained Orochimaru as if that were a well known fact, and it was.

"Medical Ninjas? Medical ninjutsu?" She asked, amazed, totally amazed.

"Yes, there are." he confirm it simply.

"How, what are they?" She asked expectantly when he captured all her interest.

"You'll be glad to know that has a lot to do with Tenketsu in some cases: The Medical Ninja is one who specializes in medical treatment and the use of Medical Ninjutsu oriented to heal others or itself if is required. Becoming a Medical Ninja requires great intelligence and excellent chakra control. The ninja is trained to avoid being harmed in any way, for the reason that if you are injured, then there would be no one to heal the other members of the team. The Medical Ninja accompanies other senior ninjas in their missions to increase the survival rate of the entire team."He explained slowly emphasis and pauses in some parts he considered important.

"But how you can use the chakra control for that?" She asked without understanding a few things.

"The Medical Nin uses the technique of the mystical palm, a technique used in surgery by sending chakra from the hands into a wound or an affected body part. For more serious injuries, multiple Medical Ninjas combine their efforts with the Healing Jutsu Resuscitation and Regeneration in using a portion of the patient's body as a means to aid the healing process. Generally people who are knowledgeable about this type of Jutsus also have on the human body, precise points on the body of their opponent. In addition to this wisdom, Ninjas are able to create techniques used even during battle or also to create deadly poisons." He commented again clarifying her doubts, but she kept looking at him curiously and amazed.

"I understand that but why is different medical ninjutsu of a common ninjutsu?" She asked remembering what Konan had taught her long ago.

"Medical Ninjutsu is a branch associated with healing and manipulation of the body and chakra, or others, practiced by shinobi categorized as Medical Ninjas. The use of medical ninjutsu requires excellent chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on aspects such as herbs, medicines, and the nature of the body and even on poisons." Explained the man with the sphene eyes and ebony hair.

"Something like Zetsu-sama and Sasori-sama do?" She asked relating the cases.

"Something like that in a way, but not entirely." He asserted recognizing the interest of his partner by poisonous substances and the fascination of the plant man with the herbs and types from the plant kingdom. "Knowledge of medical ninjutsu can be used for a variety of purposes besides healing, such as the creation and treatment of poisons, performing autopsies and surgeries." He continued by giving a full lecture about it.

"Then it is very opposite of a common ninjutsu that is generally designed for attack or as a shield?" She asked, recalling the different types of techniques of that Konan had spoken to her.

"Not quite, although it was initially designed to heal, medical ninjutsu can also be used offensively, it has also demonstrated the ability to directly attack the body of a person with medical ninjutsu about it, disrupting the nervous system, leaving someone incapacitate or leaving in a comatose state by overloading with the normal flow of chakra." He answered methodically.

"I see." She said putting her gaze kept in vacuum while she absorbs the information. "Orochimaru-sama you said something about the mystical palm and other regeneration techniques, what are those things?" She asked remembering what the older man told her before.

"The mystical Palm or Shōsen Jutsu is a basic Medical Ninjutsu that accumulates chakra in the hand and passes it through a wound or a affected area, the healing process is accelerated making it stop internal or external bleeding. It is characterized by the chakra that is generated takes a green color **.** This allows the user to cure a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery as the civilians do, making it extremely useful on the battlefield. This requires a great chakra control. Because of this, only a few experts' medical ninjas are able to use this technique. As for the other technique, I can't talk you too much about it because I don't know much about." he answered honestly.

"Seem to know much about this Orochimaru-sama, are you a medical ninja?" She asked with curiosity and enthusiasm.

"I lack of the capability, not all ninja is designed to be a doctor although I admit I know some basic things because a former teammate of mine was an expert at this and she always talked about these things." He replied with something that looked longingly in his eyes, although he was present there for just a second then his gaze hardened ice cold again.

"That's very good because I-"

"Kitty is getting late, we have to train." Kisame call from the other side of the door, she promised that this day would be better off launching her attacks.

"Thank you very much for the lesson Orochimaru-sama, but duty calls." She said before left running, forgetting the diagram with Tenketsu points he had given to her. After three seconds she was back in the lab apologizing for forgetting the document giving a light embrace to the snake summoner before rushing out the door again to find her trainer.

"Riku, Umi, Sora" called Orochimaru with a bit of blood and a few hand sings.

"We haven't had much successss this time so Orochimaru-sama, but Konohagakure no Sato may have the answers that you're looking for." answered in unison the triplets.

"Don't stop looking the information, such an unusual girl shouldn't have gone unnoticed, and if you see a toad crawling in Uzushiogakure again, you have the permission to eat and send greetings to my old teammate." he said before they gone once again.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"It is better than yesterday, but you still being too slow." Kisame commented when Sakura climb down the trees once she adjourned the resistance session and heating.

"I'm working on it Sharky-san." She said still trying to catch her breath to her body again; her new technique of infusing chakra into the muscles work, but that didn't remove the heaviness that felt her lungs due to the efforts of extra weight.

"I hope so. Come, I want you to practice launches again." He said holding the same bag of weapons the previous day, Sakura wasn't very excited about that because even felt that stank in that part of the training, but was willing to try to give her best not to disappoint him.

"What is the goal this time?" She asked a little predisposed to failure.

"Well that depends on you, you have to throw ten shuriken in the target, to be embedded or you can throw two in the bull's-eye." He said, both seemed downright impossible for her, the last time had been a stroke of sheer luck that the shuriken had hit the first line of the target.

"Amazing" She said it successfully learning to use sarcasm though she didn't know.

"What about that attitude? Just when I thought you could manage and you have strengthened our training, maybe you couldn't meet my personal invocation today after all, but I see you don't want to learn about it and those uninteresting techniques. "He said as he looked toward the horizon "I think I'm being underrated in my duty as a coach of yours." said dramatically, making Sakura laughed a little, increasing the attitude of the child successfully.

"Are you saying that if I succeed, you'll take me to learn a new thing?" She said without understanding what an invocation was.

"Something like that, but considering that you don't want to try ..."

"I will." She said with a new determination.

"Mental note: not only the jeers work with this little interested, she likes bribes too." Kisame commented loudly on purpose.

"I'm not interested!" Sakura demanded.

"Of course you are not, is just another girl with the pink hair and green eyes that I've been training I'm talking about, you're just greedy, I see why you get along with Kakuzu." He said absently.

"Don't you dare to get Kakuzu-sama on this!" She shouted back defending the honor of whom she considered a kind of a new friend.

"So you not deny the accusation." He said as amused by her face flushed with sudden anger.

"Shut up Sharky-san." She said hostile, but respectfully ignoring him as she returned to her training like nothing had happened.

Kisame watched the small girl failing again and again but determined to fulfill the task successfully, and even couldn't believe she actually has defended Kakuzu with a lose cause, but she wasn't normal anyway, her technique still lacked of precision and was her indecision that caused her to commit many errors before threading a blade on the tree properly, but then noticed the problem, her arm was well right and proper height t the objective, the functioning of the muscles were powerful because of pushups training that she made regularly, but stopped suddenly every time she picked up a new blade, she stopped and her strength had faded and was reduced to indecision, as if hesitant to do so. He said nothing, only to watch as she devoted to her pitches until he saw the real problem, a rookie mistake. She had been cut with the shuriken and each time the blade touched the same place she shuddered causing lost thrust and strength of the launch.

"Stop there." He said approaching to her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked hiding her hand behind her as if she had been doing something wrong and she had been caught red-handed trying in vain to hide the problem.

"kitty you don't have to make the brave with me, I know it hurts you and I will not stop the training if you don't want to, give me your hand." he Commanded giving a stern look, but not too hard to give the message that he was in charge, but also that she could trust him.

"I'm ... sorry Kisame-sama." She said looking down looking truly sorry for what she had done and then reach out, he took his hand and then took a bandage from a bag of first aid he was carrying since he started training with Sakura.

"Now now, no need to call me like that to show repentance, I thought I told you I didn't like formalities." He said as he raised her chin to make visual contact to calm the tense atmosphere while bandaging her little hand. In his life he had imagined himself in a similar situation. If someone a year ago would have said that he would end up training a fragile little girl with doll look with exotic hair and green eyes that beside of that it would become important to him passing it through situations he never imagined, probably he would have laughed and then he would mutilated that person, but apparently things were not always accord to the way that someone planned.

When she remained still silent, he tried to make her feel better "think it's time for a break, given that today is not raining, I propose you to go see something near the lake." He said finishing bandaging her hand successfully and without tears.

"As you want" She said in barely a whisper.

Kisame effortlessly lifted her on his shoulders and headed for the lake that was a little beyond the camp where they were. He continued his way walking on the water with her even on his shoulders. The day was a little biased, but that was considered sunny in terms of Amegakure, the land that always cries.

"We are here." He said lifting her again to put her stand in the water, knowing she had already mastered the technique as well as him.

"What are we doing here?" She asked without understanding why they were there, the last time she had been so long in the lake, he had taught her to swim and even pass the fright of her life when he plunged her into the water again, he promised he would be there.

"I just want to introduce you a friend." He said making a series of hand seals and biting his finger to extract blood "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." The water moved under their feet and while Sakura was curious about what had just happened, the instinct of self-preservation was stronger than her being so young so she snuggled next to Kisame waiting for something to happen. To her surprise happened, from the water emerged a large shark after a large cloud of white smoke to disperse.

"Kitty, this fish is my personal invocation: The Sharks are aquatic animals used for several purposes, they are including in most of my jutsu, having to do with the use of sharks. Although sharks can't be out of water, I can make them survive on land by placing them inside a prison of water allowing this animal to move freely, also because these are very fierce and aggressive are perfect to distract people, you can see how hostile is this one, because even deigned to ask me if I need anything, it is certainly an event that is quiet and not violent right now." he said as he presented the great animal that was relatively quiet under them. Sakura found it curious that such a large creature could swim below them without attacking them or shake the water.

"What it is a personal invocation?" She asked ducking in the water mirror to admire more closely the animal, which surprisingly for her, it was even bigger than Kisame.

"The Summoning Jutsu is a Ninjutsu of Space-Time that allows the user to invoke from long distances, usually animals or objects for use in combat or ask for help to perform a task depending on the skills that the call can you lend. People often invoke creatures by using hand signals and a blood sacrifice. But in order to carry out the technique you need to have already written, a contract with a particular species. The user then having this, all it does is make the necessary hand seals and after taking some blood and put it in the hand with which he signed on any surface or part. The amount of Chakra molded represents the size of the creature or thing. If the person tries to summon an animal without signing a contract, that person will be transported to where live species that have a natural affinity with it." He said as he watched his own invocation.

"I once saw a snake, but that was long ago." Sakura said absently as she continued admiring the creature now moving under their feet just looking like a big koi.

"Yes, indeed personal invocations of Orochimaru are snakes." He said remembering that moment when the ex former Leaf ninja had to use them, after all they were the best trackers he had, and he came to find out that time after he returned to the base after trying to find Sakura or her body, failing.

"But his were three snakes." She said remembering that moment, "but you have only a shark." She said as she walked along the length of the animal through the water surface as if trying to measure the number of steps she gave.

"My contract is with sharks, I called to just one this time because when they are together tend to get very aggressive, and this is the most peaceful among my ranks, I heard that Orochimaru has a sort of black sheep among its convocations too." He said it fun for the actions of the little girl, it was definitely compared to his convocation, ah insolence.

"That's impressive." She commented seeing the creature again dispersed and it was just a cloud of smoke that surfaced then.

"I know, but now we have to go on, after all we are only two meters from the target and you need to keep increasing the distance and then move forward with the launch of the Kunai." He said with security of knowing that she was already liveliest and that she had forgotten about the injury she had in her hand and shame she felt at a given time.

"Sharky-san can have a dog?" She asked out of nowhere as they walked back to the training camps.

"What is that?" He asked curiously refusing to answer immediately, but first satisfy his own curiosity.

"Tobi-sama once told me a story where the dog was the protagonist and I want a dog to play with him." She absently said as if it were a well known fact.

"That still doesn't explain why suddenly asked me about it." He pointed out.

"I was thinking maybe a contract would be a good way to have a puppy, you know that nobody finds out and is something like our secret." She said with enthusiasm.

"Kitty is very sweet of you consider me in such a Machiavellian plan, but not as well as contracts with animals function as well if you have one with a most likely dog is to be a ninken and I don't want to carry responsibility to train one, I've heard that is particularly annoying especially teach them to speak, because not all call has the ability to communicate, it is also a hard work. Perhaps a common dog is the solution. "He said trying in vain to not break her illusion.

"Konan-sama doesn't approve, she believes that I won't be able to care one of them now or in the future because certain things were going to change." She said it sadly. He suspected what she meant, after all Konan was in favor of training and despite the injuries. So far less, Sakura never filed complained or said anything bad about it, he just assumed that then the kunoichi would take things to another level in the training to make Sakura adapt to life as a criminal, being also criminals and it was dangerous to care for a child and a dog would be even more responsibility they couldn't afford to take.

"Don't be sad." He said not knowing what else to say. "I will teach the henge no jutsu if you can catch me." He said starting to run at a moderate speed only to wriggle out of the situation although he still didn't plan to teach her that, because it seemed to have too much control over that and he didn't want her to be the big head too fast, he wanted to show moderation to her in a way.

"Don't be immature!" Sakura shouted from behind. He knowing that she possibly achieved him if he kept pace, increased speed and came to training camp first and then a few seconds Sakura also came without gasping as she did at the beginning of training.

"Oh?" Kisame said with a raised eyebrow at her questioningly.

"What?" She asked for before him glancing could be his mirror.

"You just call me immature?" He said with fun

"Yes?" she said without being convinced.

"Only for that is why I won't show you the henge no jutsu" He said smugly behaving childishly.

"Not fair." She said with a rant and then stop in the speech "not going to teach me anyway because I didn't reach you before us arrive here." she said calmer now that she realized the facts, sticking out her tongue and making a face.

"Look who is the immature one now." He said taunting her.

"I'm a little girl what's your excuse?" She said accusingly about to throw a tantrum, taking advantage of her appearance.

"I will not tolerate insubordination." Kisame said mockingly as he took her ankles and lifted her into the air leaving struggling to straighten her head, she was writhing uncontrollably trying to reach her own feet to keep the blood away from her head.

"Put me down." She protested fighting without being able to get anything.

"Make me." He said laughing evilly while still holding in height.

"Put me down already." she yelled desperately as he began to agitate her to make it difficult to access to her own feet.

"Since you ask well, okay," he said releasing his grip on her ankles dropping in height and then take her feet back just before making contact with moist soil. After that he lowered her slowly so that she touches the ground with her hands and dropped her feet forward as she did many times before as a flexibility exercise, rising gracefully albeit with difficulty by the weights to which she still couldn't get used.

"Thank you." She said without the true feeling of gratitude while putting in places her tousled hair and clothes.

"You are not scared." He said as an irrefutable fact, which it was.

"Should I?" She asked with genuine curiosity as she looked him as if she had never seen him before.

"I was about to let you go, that means you're very foolish or very brave." He said with intent to annoy her, but she just stared at him in the same way without being able to understand.

"You wouldn't." She said simply. "I trust you." She said as if it were enough argument to explain her point and she was right then turn around and examine her bandages and proceed to take a shuriken and return to her practical, for her all was very easy and simple, didn't understand why he was behaving that way so she just continued with her life uncomprehending without either questioning.

"It wouldn't." He confirmed in a whisper.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Orochimaru-sama" call Sakura from outside his lab to announce that she was already there, he had told her she could learn with him whenever she wanted and she took that to heart, of course she could go for the former ninja sheet only after supper and to change her bandages and of course after taking a bath, Konan always insisted the latest after training.

"Sakura-hime" Said Orochimaru performing in the door to allow access to the girl who was waiting for him.

"Hello again" She said shyly looking down with fear to disturb him.

"I guess training ended." He commented trying to be nice as they walked inside the lab, not that he cared to please the girl, but it was just easier if she came to trust him that way could examine her more without the rest knew about it.

"Yes." She said not knowing what else to say, she didn't know him all that well yet and was often awkward silences. "Orochimaru-sama is it true that you can summon snakes?" She asked remembering what Kisame had told her, after all seemed like a good idea in her head to break the deadly silence that stretched into the room.

"It is true." He confirmed tensing a little, thinking that maybe she might know something, or worse, Konan might know something of what he was doing lately with his convocations.

"That's great." She said without taking the issue much further, feeling again a big gap in their conversation which was uncomfortable for a girl of her age that steady had many things distracting her attention to be all relatively new. Orochimaru looked confused and then just relaxed, she was just curious about it, there was no way she could know something.

"Is there something in particular you want to know?" He asked trying to take her attention away, thing that made entire successfully because she was encouraged to hear that.

"Anything you show me is fine Orochimaru-sama." She answered and then took a seat on the sterile table that was ready in the room.

"I guess you came at a good time because I just extracting snake venom." He said taking a container with a yellow liquid as his eyes that was on one of the shelves that were near the opposite side of the sterile table, where he was standing.

"Zetsu-sama told me that the poison can be in many forms and containers." She said as she looking at him with bewilderment "was that what he meant?" She asked looking at him this time.

"No." He said with amusement for her innocence "he referred to toxic substances can find everywhere either solid or gaseous or liquid form, and can come from anywhere or anything."

"How many types of snakes there are?" Sakura asked looking at the contents of the container with growing interest.

"Many and some are not poisonous." He said responding to her question.

"What kind of snake is the poison that you have right now?" She asked looking at him more closely when he put it on the table.

"Of many species, I am trying to find one particularly lethal. As you know my teammate is Sasori, and he is the one who asked me to look for snake venom strong enough for some purposes." He said hiding information, she didn't need to know that the puppeteer wanted a powerful poison fir his victims died the mere contact with the substance but in a slow and painful way.

"Zetsu-sama told me that too, apparently he has been asking herbs and plants in the greenhouse to make a poison." She said she remembering what the double face man had said to her once. "He said he had nocuous substances in things that even we expected, though I don't know what nocuous means." She said looking at the yellow liquid that looked very light, "he told me that even apples contain toxic substances which in large quantities could kill a person, because their seeds had cyde." she quoted what Zetsu said.

"That's true, but the substance is called cyanide." He told her correcting her error.

"How snake venom works?" She asked curiously.

"Snake venoms contain more than twenty different compounds, most proteins and poly peptides. Snake venom has two main functions: first, immobilization of the dam and secondly, digestion of it. It consists of a complex mixture of proteins, enzymes and several other substances. Proteins are responsible for the toxic and lethal effects of poison and function to immobilize the prey Enzymes, play an important role in the digestion of the prey, and various other substances are responsible of important biological effects, but nonlethal. Some of the proteins in the venom of snakes have very specific effects on various biological functions, including blood clotting, regulating blood pressure, transmission of nerve or muscle impulse, and became pharmacological or medical diagnostic tools and even useful drugs." he said while he took a blood sample that was prepared in another vessel was in one of the laboratory shelf. "In short works just like that." He said pulling out a syringe and taking a dose of snake venom to put directly into the blood, to full contact with the yellowish substance, blood began to shrink into the container. Orochimaru shook the glass a bit and then dropped the substance into a metal tray and to the surprise of Sakura blood was now completely different.

"It's like jelly." She said surprised by the red mass that was now in the tray.

"That's the coagulant effect of the poison, which prohibits the bloodstream and cause death if not treated in time." He said looking at the effects of poison along with it.

"What is an enzyme?" She asked after a minute of observation.

"Apparently already know where to start." He said with a genuine smile.

 **«•❀ •» ▬▬ «•❀•» ▬▬ «•❀•»▬▬ «•❀ •» ▬▬ «•❀•» ▬▬ «•❀•»▬▬ «•❀ •» ▬▬ «•❀•»**

Sakura left the lab with a lot of information to retain, had learned incredibly curious things and couldn't believe that things happened in her own body all the time, as these things called cells composing tissues, she thought everything was magical and she was genuinely curious and eager to learn more about that. She walked very satisfied by the chambers of the base when she found Kakuzu sitting in the living room counting the money he had earned from his last hunt.

"Kakuzu-sama" She said approached him to greet him.

"Takara-chan" He said without looking up from the piles of money, she frankly didn't understand what was so special about that paper that wasn't very malleable and if she bent too much it broke, didn't serve to make origami and had only utility to be exchanged for things.

"What's so important about money?" She asked without being able to take what was in her head at that time.

"It is what moves the world." He replied simply without losing concentration or just what he was doing. "Someday you'll understand." He replied after noticing the silence spread, after talking to her sometimes he learned that was what she did when she was thinking things she didn't understand completely.

"How can you know the total amount you have if you always bring more?" Asked the curious little girl, she only saw the money came and went, she didn't know where he kept it, but assumed he must have a lot due what she had seen so far.

"I just add to my previous accounts." He answered with obviousness.

"Do you add?" she asked sending him a look of utter bewilderment, she was very easy to impress, like all very young child.

"It is a mathematical method." He explained again successfully ending his accounts.

"Mathematician?" Question again completely stunned, she certainly didn't know many things, Kakuzu thought to himself.

"Yes, it is one of the simplest methods." he said again directing his full attention to her, he found that answer to her question wasn't so bad and he didn't lose his patience as he thought would happen at first, truly thus understood her ineptitude and eager to learn.

"Is there more methods?" She asked again.

"Yes, some more complex than others, but there are four that are basic." He explained patiently and if possible, kindly.

"I don't understand." She said no more.

"Then, come here." He said giving her a place beside him on the dining table, but she was short and couldn't see his account book where to his calculations were and led the accounting base, so he just picked it up and he sat her on his lap as he opened a blank page of the book. "You count?" Asked once she could look at the blank page.

"Yes, Konan-sama taught me to do, but I can't go much beyond numbers and even there I don't know how to name it." She admitted honestly.

"There is no need to learn them for the moment." He said "we can see that later." He commented as he put his hands in front to take hers. "This is a simple method to learn to add, is like counting but more practical."

"You use your hands?" She asked excitedly to know what technique would teach her.

"Yes, like this." He started to explain and show her how to use her hands to add, after that began to trace numbers on the white sheet and perform a few simple math exercises that used the sum, he realized that she was incredibly intelligent and had a very good memory, no trouble relating concepts and reasoned very well and that was how they began their math lessons, Kakuzu said her before he left he was willing to help every day in this area saying that it was important if she wanted to be a kunoichi, because if someday completed mission and received payments, should be able to add and make other operations to survive and whatnot, though she didn't understand and only settled learn from that new trick to count things.

"Anno Kakuzu-sama." She said turning to look at stopping an exercise that left half-finished.

"Is there anything you don't understand?" He asked looking back at her.

"It's not that." She said laughing stifling her laughter with both hands as she looked amused.

"What is it then?" He asked a little irritated to be a fun of a little girl who didn't even have a tenth of his age.

"I'm not sick." She said laughing even though a little more discreet enough not to offend.

"I noticed." He answered without giving much importance to this aspect, after all it was a well known fact because the tranquility and peace of the place was replaced by an active girl who just came out of captivity started running everywhere like to avoid contact with her room in the way possible.

"I mean that I need no longer to wear a mask." She said pausing to laugh a little more "not you." She said like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"So?" He asked and hoping to continue his speech.

"I want to see your face." She said adding no more and simply unvarnished and straight to the point.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He answered downplaying his reasoning.

"Why not? I can't become you infected anymore." She said as if it were an unbeatable argument.

"I don't trust that your reaction will be positive." He said sternly and completely seriously looking at her jade green eyes, which seemed completely opposite to his own also green, but completely different in color and shape and hardness, because his eyes were cold and hard after seen what some might say it was 'too much'.

"Why is that?" She asked, tilting her head as if she could look beyond a simple look.

"Because I have stitches" He said without hiding the truth.

"I don't think that's imp-" she never reached to end because someone called from afar.

"Sakura-chan" Konan called after a very long time, although for Sakura had passed only like minutes, found that she liked to add and wasn't at all complicated and also time seemed to go faster when she was taking accounts. Despite all that Kakuzu let go by putting her on the floor again and then he got up and made his way out of the room too, getting lost in one of the corridors leading to his quarters, leaving settled the issue of his mask and appearance.

"Konan-sama" She said happily recognizing the kunoichi.

"Miss it's late, you should be in bed now." The older woman gently reprimanded, as she led her to her room.

"I'm sorry Konan-sama, I got distracted." She admitted.

"It's too late, try to do so again in the future, it is important to give time to your body to rest, not to mention that you are in a growth stage, that's enough reason why you shouldn't be awake long time." She said conveying her concerns.

"I'm sorry Konan-sama, it won't happen again." She said.

"I think it's important to know that Kisame has a mission early in the morning, it will indefinitely time to finish some unfinished business with a village." She reported to her that for not to worry, she didn't said to her that outstanding issues was equivalent to spy certain ninja who was recently carrying a beast with a tail, to evaluate if it was safe to take the next step and if it was necessary to recruit more members before taking action on the matter.

"Oh." She merely expressed having nothing more to say.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

By the time Kisame was gone, that were about three weeks and two days. Kakuzu took over her training without advancing further in ninjutsu and placing special emphasis on taijutsu, taught her new katas and pressed her to go faster in her resistance training, she thought Kisame was tough at times, but Kakuzu was still worse, urged her to be better in one way or another and moved with her until the launch of kunais to a target by adjusting the distances as they progressed exercises to not get used to a certain type of shot, then he covered an eye of hers ensuring that thus would be more accurate if one day lacked the ability to perceive depth under certain circumstances, all based on experience, also had prompted her to practice her shots on the move, which he said would be the most useful regarding practices because rarely the goal stood still patiently waiting to be attacked by a weapon with a ninja standing in front of it, obviously he said sarcastically, but she didn't understand and still trained hard to achieve, what it was a complete disaster at first because she got frustrated easily as any child being too young but without tantrums, it was only after two weeks that she could fit into the target with a shuriken, but still far from downtown this, but he assured to her that she was getting better but never towards positive comments about it or very rarely, that made encouraged to improve to win them as far as possible. Then she managed to successfully skewering the shuriken and then the Kunai in the bull's-eye, after much work and hours of practice, but the celebration didn't long so time because he had told her that she needed to do with the other arm because she couldn't afford to rely on one arm skilled in battle if something came to pass and he showed her a scar in his side that had won when he was younger to check that fact, before she nodded without protest and tried with the other arm. When Kisame had reached even that had failed and in fact met the girl with an arm strapped to her back as she did so, she said it was because when she got despaired, unconsciously tries to help with the other arm.

Sakura learned within that time that Kakuzu was eighty years old, she didn't know much about the ages and how people should look about that number, but she suspected it was not normal for someone to look young as he did if he said have that age, but downplayed while in training, but during that time she had not been able to make him show his face, assuring her again and again that she was not prepared to see something like that. But after a particularly grueling training session, which it would be the last they would had within that time before Kisame arrived to take over, Sakura felt braver to ask again.

"Kakuzu-sama can I already see your face?" She asked without much hope as he lay back on the floor staring at the covered sky of Amegakure regardless of soil moisture or mud stains that may remain even knowing that Konan not be happy with that.

"I don't think so." He said seriously.

"Is it true that you're eighty years?" She asked then diverting the issue and giving up on him before.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"I don't know much about it, but in a story that Tobi read me said there was an eighty-three years old person that was considering as greybeard, but you don't look like an old man." She said with complete sincerity without being aware that it could be taken as worthy words offend someone, not that she had tactfully at that age and was one of the reasons why children are considered cruel, because they are too honest.

"I'm immortal." He released unexpectedly to her as if that explained everything.

"What does that mean?" She asked innocently.

"I can't die." he replied "so my body either, age is a sign of being dying." He explained harshly and carelessly to soften his words.

"..." She was silent thinking about what he had said, finding nothing to say simply insisted on a previous question.

"Then let me see your face?" She asked again.

"Why are you so set on it?" he asked looking at her directly.

"Because in that way we can know each other better" She said simply smiling.

"Well." He said losing patience and giving in to her desire, perhaps thereby cease to ask for it and leave him alone, and regardless of the consequences that might carry with some kunoichi expert in the art of paper folding.

"Wah!" Sakura shouted, at what he covered his face again giving her a hard look.

"I warned you." He said stern and with a cold stare. She just limited to rush forward and run towards him with a worried look.

"That's terrible Kakuzu-sama, are you okay?" She asked with concern written all over her face, suddenly the reason for her cry of surprise came to light, she was afraid that he might be hurt and not it became evident what he looked like. "Orochimaru-sama can heal you, maybe." she replied looking at him in that way again.

"Is not a wound Takara-chan." He said, softening his tone for her to stop being so elated with that, knowing that medical procedures are used to suture wounds, at least in the method without chakra he knew she was learning from Orochimaru because she had told him once.

"Then what it is?" She asked barely subsiding.

"A forbidden jutsu I took a while ago and left many parts of me with stitches." He said and to assert his point, took his sleeves up and showed his arms that also had stitches.

"What does?" She asked turning her attention to the next topic that occupied her head.

"Maybe someday you'll see it, but not today." He said turning toward the base, she knew that was the sign that the training was well finished only rose from the damp ground and followed back inside the base.

During those three weeks and two days she trained with Kakuzu, Orochimaru was teaching her of enzymes and body composition, pure biology, in addition to talk about traditional healing methods that didn't include chakra, also she was making an effort to memorize chakra points in the body with the hope that Zetsu someday teach her the Jūken, but still pay attention to the plant man when taught Hanakotoba or usefulness of certain plant, continued learning math with Kakuzu and in a demonstration of rare confidence had approached to Sasori slowly until both painted together at least once a week, in what now had three times painting together, also sometimes spoke of physical and basic concepts and their relationship was strengthened little by little, but more and more. Tobi was telling many stories and teaching her to read and now she put much more effort than before hoping to understand the symbols accompanying the diagram that Orochimaru had given to her for Tenketsu could read some, but not all of them. Not to mention that in her spare time she was playing and running from here to there chasing Tobi or backward or just spending time with Konan, the person she adored and even still had some kind of relationship with her that only they could understand, besides the kunoichi taught her concepts and even things relating to sealing and universal usefulness of paper, not to mention that she had promised Sakura that would celebrate the Valentine's day after the young lady that didn't stop talking about it and insist every day about it.


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry I'm so late, but I got lost on the path of life, but I promise I'll try to do everything possible to publish a new chapter within these days to compensate, as well as perhaps you noticed this chapter is a little bit longer than my previous one, I hope you like it.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

 **❀•** **Chapter 7:** **Accidental sweetness** **•❀**

It was February 13th and Sakura had woke up earlier than usual to train, dragging Kisame behind her to the training camp in the morning, he struggled more than usual to do everything on time, even after a supplications slight but constant. Kisame agreed to end training earlier than the other days, as a gift for her because she could launch a Kunai decently when she was moving and running and she could lunch to the center if she wasn't moving too much or rather completely quiet. But he still refused to teach her the henge no jutsu as punishment for leaving the class as a life lection, but she didn't give so much importance and just left thanked him and went running back to the base to study with Orochimaru earlier than usual in the same way-so far no one really knew why she was in such a hurry **,** but she said nothing, and when they finished the study session in the lab she was thanking him for the new knowledge and went with Konan as fast as it was possible. Everything made in a relatively short time, but promised to do better next time and up for lost time training or studying even harder, both mentors seemed pleased with the commitment and relieved of her duties earlier.

Once she met Konan they ate in silence of complicity until everything was ready. Sakura was especially excited that day and Konan knew very well, after all she was the one who was committed to helping the young aspiring to ninja to make chocolates for Valentine's day, though she didn't remember having ever done, so she didn't question the reason for the pink-haired girl to make the activities and just said she would help her. Konan knew she didn't like to see people of the village, especially not civilians, so she had bought earlier the chocolate that day while she was studying medicine and biology with the summoner of snakes. Konan was well aware that Sakura enjoyed of not being in the kitchen, whenever she was determined to teach her something about food preparation, Sakura just didn't seem interested and only limited to stay in the kitchen watching her with attention and adoration as she moved from one side to another preparing packed with nutrients and vitamins meals, so Konan was relatively happy they were preparing something together for the first time, although she was also a little inexperienced in preparations relative to the sweets and chocolates, especially with chocolates, but would do the best she could.

They were together in the kitchen now with materials arranged on the table, had bought many varieties of chocolate because frankly, she didn't know what was right or the appropriate to do what Sakura wanted to do, did not even know was what the girl wanted to create, so she had brought many molds with it to shape chocolates, as were the eve of Valentine, the molds she found in stores were all related to the subject, with roses or hearts, she thought it was funny and bought some of all, so now there were elements in the long and clean table waiting to be used. Sakura looked closely at the items that were there ready to be used, they were so cute and the bags were so colorful and large that she couldn't wait to make sweets, in the book of the festivities she had read with Tobi long ago, said that in the February 14 the girls gave chocolates to the boys in which they had some kind of interest, and she loved all the members of Akatsuki so she thought preparing chocolates for all of them, but had never seen one of them eating chocolates or sweets, but she thought it would be a good idea anyway, not counting the fact that she had never seen Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi eat and Kakuzu, until recently because apparently he didn't want her to see that his face was full of stitches, but once she had accepted and said that she didn't care in the least Kakuzu didn't bother to hide his face for her anymore, and occasionally they even ate together. Once she asked why she had never seen them eat, the rest of them. Tobi told her that he loved sweets, but he didn't like being without his mask because it makes him fell uncomfortable and she had willingly accepted because of her previous experience with Kakuzu, where she had learned that sometimes it was unwise of her to transgress the boundaries that another didn't want her to cross, so she didn't question more about it. Then she asked to Zetsu and he replied that his diet was something that wasn't entirely common or normal and that she should never see him eat, and he emphasized in what he said, especially when he said never, she didn't understand that, what he eat and why she couldn't see it was a mystery for her, he didn't want her to see, explained but didn't say much more, but anyway she respected that and stopped the questions. Then she asked to Sasori when they were painting together once, though her own judgment he was who painted as she made erratic color lines on paper, he said that as a puppet her couldn't feel anything, not even the taste or temperature, pressure or fatigue, so it made no sense to eating because he didn't' need to, but despite all that she still wanted to give chocolates to everyone so she was paying attention to everything Konan did.

"Cherry-chan, can you bring me the silver pot there?" Asked Konan while she cut up the chocolate in a small silver bowl, Sakura noticed she had mixed two kinds of chocolate in the bowl and she wondered how would those solid squares could enter in the molds to come out figure she wanted, so without thinking much about it she went to the counter and pulled out a silver pot and brought it to Konan, the kunoichi received thanking her and filled it halfway with water and then put the bowl with the chopped chocolate in it, then took the pot and set it on fire while stirring the contents of the smaller container, Sakura was beside her watching intently as the chocolate began to melt and mix with the other type of chocolate reaching a lighter color while it was soft and liquid, Sakura had stealthily taken a piece of chocolate before being melted and seemed a good time to eat when suddenly something very bad feeling came to her tongue and she couldn't help make a sound of disgust.

"It seems that the furtive thief has ratted by her own" Konan said, laughing as she rummaged chocolate and looking amused.

"It was supposed to be good; I can't give this to anyone." Said the little girl who was making strange faces due to the bad taste that had left her the treat complained.

"That's why I have mixed both kinds of chocolate, the white one is very sweet and the dark one, the chocolate you just eat is very bitter, so I mixed them to create a middle point I also put a little sugar in the mix to make the taste softer." She said even funny by the grimace that was doing the aspiring ninja.

"How will we put the chocolate in those molds Konan-sama?" asked Sakura as she approached her again and saw the now clearer than at first mixture.

"When this chocolate is even this liquid of course" She said lifting the spatula and staining her nose with chocolate, chuckling as Sakura looked surprised and tried to look at her little nose making strange faces without even wanting to. "Take it off before it hardens" said the kunoichi returning to the task of homogenizing the mixture and even laughing. Sakura removed her chocolate nose and smiled at Konan. The elegant woman removed the pot from the heat and removed the silver container of water.

"Sakura-chan now, I need you to choose the molds to pour the chocolate in them."

"umm…I like this" she said, handing one of them was heart-shaped and watched intently as poured Konan chocolate on it and saw as the sweet adapted the shape of the mold, then lifted the mold and put it to cool.

"Do you like another model?" Konan asked turning her attention to the girl again once she was finished with the task.

"I like the small one, but I don't want the receiver to feel unloved by the size of chocolate, there's such big difference" She said grimacing at her simple dilemma.

"Can we do more of those and put them in a bag, thus will be the same amount in both packages." Said the amber-eyed woman giving a smile.

"Can we do that?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course we do, silly." Konan replied combing the hair of her small face and then change her concentration to pour the chocolate into smaller molds, all had heart-shaped so Konan could see. "There's something you're not telling me Sakura-chan?" She asked suddenly slightly amused as she watched with suspicion.

"What do you mean Konan-sama?" She asked confused.

"All are heart-shaped." Konan said pointing to freshly baked sweets.

"Is that in the book we read with Tobi-sama, the one that spoke of celebrations, said that in Valentine girls gave chocolates to those in which they had a kind of special interest, or the boy she loved; and I love them all very much." She answered with simplicity, Konan couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of the girl, she just wanted to annoy her a little, but the innocence of the little girl wouldn't let her to, so she just smiled at the tenderness of the scene.

"So I suppose you want the other sweets to be equal to both molds you have chosen isn't it?"

"Yes, but that we must wait for the chocolates are firm right?" Sakura asked looking with curiosity and anticipation.

"Exactly" replied Konan staring back "so I guess we have some time for wait besides is most likely that the chocolate we have in the mixture will get hard, but nothing happens because we can melt it again if necessary, so what do you want to do? "Konan asked removing her kitchen apron that was wearing.

"Cook no." Sakura said, denying any proposal concerning the theme.

"I imagine you'd say that." Konan said wincing; she really would like her to learn some cooking, even if it was something basic like making a sandwich or something eatable.

"What do you say if we go for a movie" asked Konan after considering the possibilities a bit, she didn't want to stay too far from the kitchen if someone could go and see what they were doing and thus ruin the surprise that Sakura had prepared for rest of the base.

"Sounds good" Sakura said in agreement.

They saw a movie at random and without thinking much about the title, just put it in the player and watched the development of the story until two hours had passed, then they returned to review the chocolates that were already hardened and well trained with figures and they withdrew to use the molds again. Sakura thought it would be a good idea to choose an additional mold, so they will not have to wait that long, so she chose a template with abstract figures of chocolate, Konan told her it was a mold for confectionaries, so they would have to prepare a filling to make chocolates not bored and insipid, so once they got back to the kitchen, they prepared it, rather Konan prepared and Sakura saw some things with materials that she hadn't seen, but she recognized the dye.

"What color you'd like the filling?" Konan asked her with the bottle in her hands.

"I think red is the color of love, so I's like to put red on it." She said without paying much attention to it.

"Fine, red will be." She said turning around to put color to the mix, the smell was sweet and she wanted to know urgently what she was doing.

"What's that Konan-sama?" asked Sakura staring at the thick liquid that was now red.

"It is a special stuffed pastry, I brought along with chocolates and molds, the store owner gave me as a gift to improve their business connections, so now I think that was very good, plus I have many molds of chocolates so I thought we can make chocolates for the rest and not have to wait for the chocolate hardens, so what do you think?" asked Konan seeking approval.

"I think is more than fine, plus the less time we are in the kitchen, easier it is to keep the secret, don't you think Konan-sama?" she said agreeing "anno, Konan-sama is possible to put liquor to some of them?" Sakura asked remembering something suddenly.

"Yes, it isn't difficult why?" asked Konan a little puzzled.

"I just think it's a good idea, Sharky-san likes to drink sake, once I asked him if he will allow me to drink some because I want to know how it tastes, and he told me not until I was legal because it had liquor, I didn't understand what he meant by that, but apparently he likes the liquor." She said innocently making Konan laugh at how cute she was, after she calmed down continued with the sweets production.

"Yes, and tell me anything you plan to celebrate other events that are in the book?" Asked Konan without power of hold her curiosity "because you didn't want to celebrate Christmas or New Year and those were before Valentine." Pointed suspicious the ninja.

"That's why we didn't get along before as well as we do now, also I thought celebrate this event it was a good idea since I'm dying." Said Sakura absently while Konan continues wrappers and making chocolates.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Konan worried and stopping with what she was doing, after all, she didn't know everything about the little girl who had come to love and was now worried that she might hide something as important as a disease or something like that.

"Kakuzu-sama said that aging is a sign of being dying." She replied with simplicity as she looked like the most obvious "And I just want to do all that before the time comes." She said smiling.

"You scared me." The kunoichi admitted letting out a long sigh and then staring "he didn't mean exactly that, it is true that as you grow you're going to get closer to die, but no ... It is complicated to explain, but you're still young and I would say that unless something external happens you're not going to die so soon Sakura-chan." Konan said, not quite knowing how to explain what she meant, talk about it with a child could be complicated as Kakuzu had shown recently, although not yet know why he had said something like that.

"Why are you scared Konan-sama? I Thought die was naturally and that shouldn't frighten me." She said innocently and without understanding what she was saying at all, she just said it.

"It's nothing important." She replied affectionately stroking her cheek and smiling warmly.

"Sure Konan-sama." She returned to her task of carefully wrapped chocolates, Konan had been kind to buy many colored paper to wrap, besides very neat boxes to store them in very nice presentations, after all it was all Sakura had asked expressly in addition to the ninja training and she had no problem giving it to her.

"Anno Konan-sama, as all the molds are heart-shaped, except chocolates, I was thinking that it might be a good idea to make boxes in heart shape to keep chocolates, because there is heart-shaped and also ... "Sakura began to babble to justify her request until Konan interrupted with a soft, discreet laughter.

"Sakura-chan's okay we can make them." She said laughing.

"I don't think that the paper is a good material for making boxes, I don't think that can bear the weight of the chocolates." Sakura said sheepishly not wanting to offend Konan, who was her role model.

"I'm offended Sakura-chan, so you know my paper can cut rocks and it is not only paper in which I have ability, young lady." Said the woman of blue hair as she touched her nose to intensify her point "Wait for me here while I bring the materials" She added standing in her full height again to leave the kitchen, but then something terrible happened; a very familiar chakra signature was approaching to the kitchen. Sakura panicked and not quite knowing to do, she came out to meet the chakra signature to intercept before he could see everything she and Konan, mostly Konan had prepared after hours.

"Tobi-sama, it gives me a great pleasure to see you, How are you, what are you doing, want to play?" She asked talking abruptly and almost choking on the words without knowing what else to do.

"Hello blossom-chan, Tobi is very happy to see you; I would do that, but Tobi is hungry after training, so Tobi is here to pick up a snack." He said taking a step to the side to make his way in the kitchen but Sakura moved at the same time blocking the pass.

"Is that I've missed you a lot and um ... I wanted a Hug?" She said, not knowing what else to do, she was apparently a very bad liar.

"As you wish blossom-chan" Tobi said, stooping to her level and then pick her up and give her a hug, not that it was a strange practice, in fact they were very close, but the problem was that now she couldn't do anything to prevent came into the kitchen "Tobi did something right so that you feel better?" asked the man in the orange mask as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Wait, wait." Sakura said shouting alarmed and putting her hand in the hollow of the mask where he could see. "Just tell me what you want and I'll bring it to you." the girl said still in his arms as she refused to remove her hand from that place in the mask.

"You don't have to bother blossom-chan; Tobi is a good boy and can do it by himself." He said putting a hand on her wrist to take her hand out of sight.

"I insist Tobi-sama, you're always so good to me and I want to do the same for you sometime." She said, it was true, but didn't want to do something in the kitchen without the help of Konan because so far she hadn't learned a lot about the culinary arts, but apparently her plan worked because Tobi stopped and didn't continue with his intention to remove her hand from the hole that allowed him to see.

"You're very sweet blossom-chan, but Tobi don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone out there or Konan-senpai could kill Tobi, if you want you can help me and spend time together." He said excited, Sakura had no more resources and was convinced that she could no longer do anything to defend her surprise, and without thinking or realizing began to mourn in frustration because the situation was so far of her control that she felt impotent.

"Is something wrong Blossom-chan?" Asked Tobi still standing, but noting that the girl in his arms was shaking as she let out sobs, he also realized he could see the light again so it seems that she stopped putting her hand on his field of vision, Sakura was trying to wipe away her tears and her face was looking down. Tobi took her face gently with one hand while the other arm was keeping the girl lifted.

"Nothing happens." She said now fully resigned to the situation as tears that apparently didn't stop coming wiped, so instead of trying to clean only offered him an unconvincing smile.

"Tobi, what did you do?" Konan asked, apparently she had arrived while Sakura was crying, appearing at the worst time possible.

"No-nothing Konan -senpai, Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy" said Tobi abruptly as he held Sakura even firmer than before, trying to fend off a possible coup. Konan snatched Sakura form his arms and carried her into the kitchen while she still couldn't contain her sobs, the kunoichi sent a cold look at Tobi, and he ran as just had the opportunity, forgetting his hunger and search of a snack. Sakura felt guilty, she didn't want to scare him away and she just wanted to avoid him to seeing the surprise.

"What happened cherry?" Konan asked as she placed it on the kitchen floor and bent down to her level to gently wipe away her tears.

"Nothing, it's just that Tobi-sama was very close to see what we had done and I couldn't control myself because I didn't want him to come in, then started falling water from my s eyes and I just couldn't stop it and ..." Sakura was cut by sobs that made the next part of her speech was unintelligible.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, everything is fine we keep doing what we were about to do before Tobi stop us, you don't have to keep crying." Assured her, this was one of the signs that reminded her that despite Sakura was very intelligent and was training hard to become a ninja, she was still just a girl who is easily frustrated, which was a common behavior among young children.

Sakura could calm down after a while and her sobs were reduced to nothing more than agitated breaths. Konan then unfurled the materials on the table and both began to draw patterns cut them and then decorate them, Sakura didn't know how long they had been in the kitchen that day, but apparently was quite some time because she was already beginning to feel hungry again, Konan seemed to realize that and got up from the table once all chocolates stored in their respective containers, but this time the kunoichi was more careful and did something that Sakura was shocked to see, the kunoichi had told her about it in their lectures and theoretical classes, but never had directly seen, and that Konan had kept the chocolates on a large piece of paper, if she remember well that technique was called Fūinjutsu and had intended to learn it too one day, once she learned more about the strange symbols that Tobi insisted on calling letters, because Konan had told her that there were additional symbolizations to perform some types of sealing and until she learn the fundamental symbols, she didn't want to learn other different by the time.

After Konan sealed the chocolates on the parchment wiped the counter and kitchen table and prepared them the dinner, but this time didn't lend Sakura volunteered to help. After everything was done they ate and shared both pleasantly and then finally went of the kitchen, Sakura ran to the principal room in the base and discovered that Kakuzu was there with white sheets in front of him.

"Hello Kakuzu-sama." Sakura greeted approaching to him.

"You're late." Said the oldest ninja of the house.

"Sorry, I was doing some things, sorry if I made you wait too long." She replied apologizing profusely as she sat beside him.

"I don't want this to happen again." He said simply as he redirected his attention to the blank sheets that were before him where he began to do some math operations as usual. As proposed, Kakuzu had been teaching mathematics at Sakura for a while now and every time the exercises were complicated more, in fact realized that she was very clever done on that kind of things, they gave her with ease, it's why without her knowing it sometimes made her calculate taxes and the Akatsuki accounts as a way to revise the budget by another person also, and thus confirmed that his own ditches were well done.

Sakura was quietly doing the accounts careful not to make mistakes, so far hadn't done so because she always checked before giving Kakuzu the resolved sheets, so the ninja had never found her an error in calculations and that gave her a little twinge of pride, but unfortunately b it was getting late and she had to sleep so after a while Kakuzu ended the study session and rose and left Sakura in her room, it wasn't a necessary practice because nothing could really happen to her in the base, because the base was the safest place around, but still found himself doing it for some time.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura got up early like any other day, but this day earlier than usual and ran to the training camps after being dressed and putted the training weight, she knew that Kisame would be there at some point of the training, because today she didn't plan to wake him early, she had planned to start alone and wait for him to appear there at some point, in fact most of the time she was the first to wake up and wake him up sometimes jumping on him when he was still asleep and forced him to hurry while he complained that it was too early, but she wouldn't do that this day because she wanted to finish training before again and she thought he might get upset with her for that, so she decided to make the most of her workout by her own before Kisame appeared to help with taijutsu, ninjutsu and all other things that needed guidance, while this happened she went on by herself to train.

She came to training camp and began to stretch and do flexibility exercises and strength before start running as if there were no tomorrow, she was proud of herself because she had noticed that she had progressed since they had begun their training, now she could run for a long time without tiring or breaking a sweat and that each day improved more and more, besides the fact that whenever she could better handle the fact that the trees were wet and slippery by constant rains that covered the skies of Amegakure. Now she had planned to use a trick that Sasori had given her when she had told him of her problems with resistance, as sometimes took away too long and he had told her that there was a relation between time, distance and speed, so now it increase the speed to reduce the training time, she didn't understand it very well, but Sasori said it made sense.

The little girl had rushed doing everything, but taking the possible care to do the exercises well and carefully despite the speed, Kisame had once told her to do things too quickly couldn't always give satisfactory results and sometimes were more poor results, he preferred her to do things carefully but well done, so she was trying to take the advice as best she could and so far had done flexibility exercises pretty well, had run very fast to get out of breath and not be able to feel her legs and feel her lungs burning chest, and iron taste in her throat, but that was normal, was the signal to stop. She was practicing katas when Kisame appeared in her field of vision with two bottles of water and the breakfast, he knew more than well that even though he mentioned every time, she never made him case, but he wanted her to learn that it was important to hydrate and feed as an important part of training too, but it was one of those things that he had failed to do for her, to take awareness that he wouldn't and couldn't always be there to care for her, but so far had not been successful.

"Hello Sharky-san." Said Sakura greeting him while she was paying attention to brands that were staying in the tree, every time the blows were more accurate, but she wouldn't settle until it was perfectly realized, he was already used to that type of greeting, after all, she could feel the chakra and it was normal to her know he was there before it was visible.

"I see you're busy, tell me this will always be so? Because I feel a little displaced to not be included in the training, not to mention that I feel like you don't appreciate the fact that I bring you the breakfast, I never thought that such a cute kitty could be so ungrateful and full of hatred, despite the fact that your greeting is so uneducated" Kisame said from behind her and he was smiling as she stiffened and slowly turned around to give a nervous look.

"For nothing Sharky-san, it's just that I have things to do today and I woke up early to start earlier, I appreciate everything you do for me." She assured.

"And so finish early." Kisame Completed slyly, she was put back rigid and gave him a guilty look as she twisted her shirt between her fingers.

"No, it's not ... it's true." She said looking down with what appeared a mysterious dark aura about her that made her look miserable.

"Okay, no need to be so dramatic kitten, I understand." He said without question other things, after all, she was always very diligent in training and coaching every day without fail, except when she was sick, but she always successfully met him for the training and that was much more than could be expected of any candidate or even a ninja.

"Thanks Sharky-san." She said giving a very bright and honest smile and then redirects her attention forward where the tree to continue setting her blows. Kisame was proud in secret, had relatively little time training together, in his opinion, but the results were quite satisfactory, he found that he needed no longer to correct her movements, except for small details to reduce the risk of injury and that impelled him to step exercises increasingly, in fact he already thought she was ready to increase the range of ninjutsu, since he taught her the first ones of E rank, but a part of him insisted wait longer for that she will not be fumes to head and undertake something she was not ready for, but he supposed would never know if he didn't try and was willing to try her today.

"When you're done with that I want you to come with me." He said walking away from her to do some push-ups leaning on her fingers leaving her on her own as she continued with her katas, although at first she needed him to be there to monitor every move, now she could make it alone until he teach her a new movement, but still not looked away from her.

"Of course" She said while still providing safe and accurate punches on the tree.

They both diligently followed their own tasks and once Kisame had finished with his inflections, which were many in the opinion of Sakura, she thought that Kisame was very resistant and she wanted his stamina because it found it very impressive and she thought that it came to his big chakra reservation, thing with the shark man boasted. Once he stood and wiped his hands of the mud found that Sakura must also stop the katas to move to something else.

"I think it's time to move forward with ninjutsu." Kisame said seriously as he watched her with the same seriousness.

"Really?" She asked without being able to contain her excitement.

"Seriously." He said. The pink-haired girl without wasting more time stood before him to follow him to where he wanted to take her.

"I need a more enlightened area for what I'm going to teach you." He said without push his sight as they headed to a small clearing adjacent to the training camps.

"What are you going to teach me Sharky-san?" She asked helplessly.

"We're going to start with the henge no jutsu; we'll see how we go from here." He said no more.

"But then why we need a very clear area?" She asked without understanding that relevance was light in all this.

"As you know the henge no jutsu is a technique that allows the user to transform into other things, people or objects, but beyond that you have to interact with the environment, is a transformation of the most basic range, but is the most complex jutsu which exists in this branch, which is why you need to pay close attention or the jutsu could be wrong done." He explained before stopping in the rainy clearing, although there was lighter now, they were also more exposed to water, because without trees around there was nothing standing between them and the water, but that didn't present great difficulty for them because they were accustomed rather like the rest of Akatsuki.

"I still have no answer with that light has to do with this." Sakura pointed unfazed by heavy rain.

"Good kitty, you know you have to look like someone else, and since you are a novice you have to pay special attention to every detail, is why light is necessary, because just finished with the show of the necessary seals you will have to transform on me." He said simply giving a smirk.

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course, but now pay attention to the seals you need to do and as always channeled your chakra properly." He said before showing the hand seals needed to perform the jutsu "You need me to repeat them?" he asked once he finished the show.

"No, I think I have it." She said as made the seals separately with her hands as a kind of rehearsal.

"I thought so." He commented to himself.

"So shall I try now?" She asked hesitantly looking for his approval.

"Go ahead, but look first, given that we are the only ones here in the clearing I'll transform on you." He said making the three seals corresponding to that later appeared transformed in her after a lot of smoke dissipated.

"Now you're my size." Sakura said funny as she looked at herself in another person.

"It is now your turn, don't you worry if you find that you couldn't do it well on the first try, it is normal." He said undoing the jutsu to appear in its normal form, Sakura studied his way carefully to imitate, because she knew that a good henge was based on the details in that sense it was very much like a genjutsu, and then the girl pink hair and green eyes made three hand seals and appeared converted into Kisame.

"I did it well?" She asked while maintaining the illusion.

"As always" He said with a drop of pride, let not show because then he added, "Now tell me the disadvantages of this jutsu."

"Well um ... you have to keep a constant flow so that the illusion is not dissipated." She said before the illusion vanished and appeared in her little normal "and also if I become you I can still feel my chakra, I mean that I can imitate your appearance but not your chakra." she said no more and factly, the chakra was in what she felt comfortable, either control it or recognition and concealment.

"That's true, generally keeping it off is a pain if you don't handle properly and that is why kitten I wouldn't recommend this technique to transform in people who already know for the same reason you mentioned me, you look just like someone, but don't you feel like that person and if one day there is a sensor or an experienced ninja with ability to recognize chakra of the person that you transformed in they could find the fluctuation in the flow so is why this technique works best to alter your appearance or to transform into things, there is no need to take unnecessary risks." especially in a life like members of Akatsuki, but she didn't need to know that for the moment, if she knew the basics was enough. "But that doesn't mean that you can't improve this technique even more, especially if you have that particular chakra ability." He said stroking her head with little soft, but as carefully as he could.

"Of course, then now what?" She asked, eager to continue.

"The truth is that I didn't expect you to made it on the first try, to be complex and have to interact with the environment, I thought you would get stressed as all rookies and I confess I didn't think about anything else, but don't be offended." He said noting the exasperated look that sent through the little girl who looked as threatening as a wet cat. "I'll give you two options, you can choose to refine the launch weapons or dodge paintballs with the shinai"

"Does that mean that if I choose one I don't have to do the other?" She asked with a little hope in her voice, she wanted to have a little more time to distribute among the people who had to give chocolates.

"Don't count on it, just about what you want to do first." He said laughing openly or remorse as her spirit seemed to leave her for a dark aura appeared on her. "Lighten up." He said being deliberately cruel and turning to her to follow him.

"You wicked and cruel shark muscle head get down with someone of your own size." She grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Said a little further away from her, making her blush with embarrassment and looked down, but didn't apologize.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura had reached to the Orochimaru's laboratory a little earlier than usual, and the Leaf former ninja was teaching her things of the diagram she had for herself, she could memorize more chakra points on the body and its functions with the time, although they were not many because Orochimaru had advised her that it was better to be known one complete with advantages and disadvantages to know many incomplete, and so far already managed three points of chakra of the hundreds there had, although the snakes summoner was sure that would improve exponentially once she knew perfectly read the hiragana and katakana besides of some kanjis to improve her understanding.

They already had time in the laboratory, the man with pale skin was teaching basic concepts and cellular composition and at a certain moment they paused and Orochimaru tried to be nice to stick with his plan to earn her trust, after all having it as an ally allowed him to have unlimited access to Akatsuki and its darkest secrets, of which he had a hunch that existed even though most members ignore it, besides being able to use the skills he was sure she possessed, just needed a little more refinement in them, and he could give it to her, it seemed to him like an inversion.

"And tell me Sakura-hime how has your training gone?" He asked with genuine interest to the spring hair girl in front of him.

"Went pretty well, Kisame-sama has taught me much, today I learned to make the henge no jutsu and I think it turned out pretty well." She said with emotion that she had acquired just the conversation was referred to her training with the shark man.

"So you are already in ninjutsu?" He asked a little impressed; he didn't expect such a rapid progress of someone so even though he knew she was training at least nine hours with the highest ninja in the base.

"Yes for some time, but not much." She replied honestly.

"Sakura-hime, I've been thinking and I think it would be a good idea if in the future you let me work with your training in ninjutsu, say which is my specialty and I've been learning a lot over the years." He said hiding the truth, after all he wasn't lying-law, told her that he knew many jutsu, but didn't say he stole from his village and others while doing missions.

"For me is fine, but I don't want Kisame-sama feel displaced, apparently he is very sensitive about it." She said honestly earning a puzzled look of Orochimaru, of course Kisame was just joking with her, but she still wasn't good discerning between the jokes and reality.

"Of course, don't worry about it hime." He said ignoring the statement of the girl, what mattered to him was to train her and nothing else "if we're lucky now on I will be responsible to teach ninjutsu." And who knows, maybe create a new seal for her.

"Thank you for wanting to help me Orochimaru-sama, it means a lot to me." She said honestly and timidity making something would remove in the internal forum of the man who taught her the human body.

"you're welcome."

"Um ... Orochimaru-sama I don't want to be rude or anything, but I think I have to go and you will understand later, goodbye and thank you again." She said giving him a quick hug before running, apparently she just hugged him when she had to run, a sign that she still didn't feel entirely comfortable around him, and that needed to be changed.

Sakura left the lab and went to find Konan following her trail of chakra, but reached a point realized that she had never been in that part of the base before and for some reason she felt like she shouldn't go there either, because Konan wasn't alone, she recognized Zetsu as well and the eighth chakra signature inside, so backed away and went to wait in the main hall that connected the hallways, to the kunoichi appeared.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Pein what happens, why did you call me here?" The woman with amber eyes and the only official female member of Akatsuki asked.

"I just thought you might like to know the age of the girl that you care." He said as he looked unperturbed.

"Why is Zetsu here?" Asked unable to keep her curiosity was brought, also didn't understand why he was there first.

" **There is no need to be so hostile**." Replied the aforementioned without leaving the shadows.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told this by myself, because when it comes to the girl our conversations don't end at all well, plus he was responsible for exposing this information." He said with complete honesty.

"Well then, tell me." She half demanded.

"She has four years currently, she will turn five on March 28." He reported noticing as the expression of the kunoichi changed defensiveness to a total gratitude, apparently that was important to her, but then her expression turned to change.

"Does that mean then you've been spying her?" She asked, raising her tone of voice disbelieving, he seemed to have no interest in the small and now was spying her, in her mind there was no possibility of that would be even possible.

" **This doesn't concern me**." Zetsu said disappearing from the place that was now full of tension.

"I thought it was good you to know that." Pein said a little defensive but without giving his arm twisted.

"How long's you spying?" She asked.

"I'm not spying, I'm just gathering information, everything seems too uncertain when it comes to her, her skills, her past, don't you think it's a little strange? In addition I am in my right to protect what we worked so hard to be on the way to fulfill the will and dream of Yahiko."

"Nagato honestly I don't think we're following his interests anymore." She said with cold honesty.

"You're wrong, is exactly what we've been doing." He said without losing his composure.

"Since he became involved you-"

"Konan we don't have to follow this anymore, it's not why I called you here." He said stubbornly denying everything and completely serious as ever, focusing the conversation on another point.

"At least answer me the question." She demanded.

"For some time." He replied vaguely.

"What have you found?" She asked again insistently.

"Nothing that will please you." He thought to himself without communicating his thoughts "not much, but that's something important, the date of her birthday." He answered instead.

"I think so." She said with a small, genuine smile "I guess you won't say anything more." She commented with resignation as she watched him.

"Have a good evening Konan." She said returning to some papers, sometimes she wanted him to stop being so cold and it was more like it was when they were children, but again, much had changed since then and now he had a kind of influence between his personality and the pain that he had passed.

"You too Nagato" She said fondly before leaving the office, for some reason she couldn't be angry with him today.

Konan left the office and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner to her putative daughter. But found her sitting in the room and making paper cranes, which were not yet over.

"Hello Konan-sama" she said, smiling and looking up to meet with the eyes of the kunoichi.

"Hello cherry-chan." Konan said approaching her and suddenly remembering realized the possible reason why she was waiting "it is possible that you want to distribute the chocolates now? Someone is anxious."

"I ... um ... yes" Sakura said feeling caught in the act, she didn't want her to think that only was looking for Konan just for the chocolates, although part of that was true.

"Nothing happens Sakura-chan, wait a second." She said pulling of her coat a parchment and displaying it on the floor "look Sakura-chan, this scroll has a simple sealing and just have to make these hand signals so you reveal what is in it, dog and boar." She said going over signals before giving the parchment "and then just touch it on the seal in this way, that should be enough." she said handing the parchment to the little young girl" I know you can do it. "She said going away to prepare dinner "see you later, good luck." He said from a distance.

"Thank you Konan-sama." She answered before going to her first victim and possibly the most difficult to find, Zetsu because he was in the base seldom.

She knew well his trail of chakra he was in the greenhouse so that was the place she went with a little nervousness to went there because she knew that was breaking one of the rules and it was that she had entered without permission, but as she thought he was inside and maybe he wouldn't be so serious, and after searching for a while inside, it could find him.

"Z-Zetsu-sama." She said hesitantly when she saw him.

"Cherry Blossom what are you doing here? **What do you want?** "

"Well um ... I, I had something for you." she admitted sincerely as she averted his gaze, "but I'm not sure you like it because I don't know what you eat, but it was just to let you know that I love you." She said releasing the seal on the scroll and giving one of the packages arbitrarily but with careful to not to pick a special one.

" **What is?** " he couldn't help asking.

"Chocolate" replied without shyness this time "Happy Valentine's Day Zetsu-sama" she said happily.

" **Chocolate?** " He said without being able to understand, in his life anyone had given him a chocolate, they had not even given one with poison intended to kill him and this was very rare. He should feel suspicious, but couldn't find a reason to distrust of her even though he knew some about the little girl, things that others didn't know.

"Chocolate" She confirmed.

"Thank you." He said not knowing what else to do or respond.

"You're welcome." She said giving a bright smile and turning to give up her way to continue with the deals.

"Wait I have something for you too, **do we have?** " He said surprising himself.

"Isn't necessary Zetsu-sama, is supposed to be the girls who give chocolates to boys today isn't it?" She asked, thinking she had read something wrong with Tobi.

"Yes, but still have something for you." He said going away for a few seconds to appear again with a flower.

"Thank you Zetsu-sama, but what does it mean?" she couldn't help asking with increasing interest and gratitude.

" **Just accept it and no more questions.** " He snapped.

"Well ... thanks, see you later and…I love you." She said leaving finally back to the base, but before she could take a step in the rain she quickly returned to where the ninja was.

"Zetsu-sama I forgot something, could you lean a little?" She asked innocently, he didn't understand and just did it, then she kissed him on the cheek remembering that in the book of festivities delivery of chocolate was considered more successful if it ended with a kiss at the end of the day so she considered it successful if he had accepted it and just did it. Once she kissed him, she sped to avoid getting wet too much and having to change clothes again.

She reached the base almost dry, and had the greatest possible care to avoid breaking the flower on the way, she was sure it meant something but wasn't sure about it because Zetsu hadn't shown him all species in the greenhouse and started to find her second victim and possibly she considered more difficult to convince, Sasori, but before she would keep the flower that Zetsu had given her in her room.

She didn't have to follow the trail of chakra to know he was in his taller and room tinkering or making a puppet, she got to his room and slammed the door softly afraid to interrupt or make him mad, even though so far she never had Indeed, at least not intentionally.

"ah are you, you want to paint or learn science?" He asked looking at the small visitor without evade as he did in the beginning.

"Not this time, I had something for you Sasori-sama, but I don't know if you like it or um ... well I know you don't eat, but ... um ... I wanted you to know that you are very important to me Sasori-sama and… I love you." she didn't dare look at him, he was always so serious and even elegant though for her the concept wasn't yet very significant, she just qualified with something she couldn't describe that made him look like someone very interesting something like Konan had.

"What is it? I don't have much time." He said impatiently although to Sakura didn't make much sense because once Kakuzu told that Sasori was also immortal to some extent and if anyone lived forever for her was synonymous with that someone had all the time world, but accepting his desires released the seal on the scroll once more and took a random chocolate for him.

"Chocolate, happy Valentine Sasori-sama" she said, handing a box to a very surprised shinobi that barely reacted to receive the box, he recalled that at least once a woman had intentions to give something in Valentine, but that was long ago, when he was still part of the wind country loyal ninjas and even he hadn't received for the commitment he had with his work and career.

"Can you lean please Sasori-sama?" Then asked to see Sasori didn't react, he did just like Zetsu had done so without fully understanding what was happening, it was so strange to him and paid no attention to the request until he felt she kissed him on the cheek.

"We I'll see you later." She said turning around to go make more deliveries, but he stopped her, she was stopped for the second time and she was beginning to think she was doing something wrong and that maybe she and Tobi hadn't fully understood well what they read.

"I see I have something for you." Said guiding her to her room, the truth is that to some extent she had managed to win a place in Sasori's mind and product of it had brought her a plush toy shaped pink rabbit from his last mission and he had not had the opportunity of giving it to her, Orochimaru didn't dispute that fact, in a strange way because the claimed not to have emotions and have given up everything that human did, but for her he had a different point of weakness, one that wasn't on his chest with the heart kanji in it, but not yet dared to name.

"I am doing something wrong? Because in the book said that in Valentine girls gave things to the boys." She said, unable to contain her confusion as a question in her head.

"You are doing it good little girl, this is something extra I got a long time and before I met you and I think it could come in handy because it makes package in my room." He lied and didn't know why, just felt the need to do.

"A bunny!" She aid excited, she liked the toys and bunnies but she didn't see one since… she couldn't remember but she was sure that she had seen one before, she was a very young girl after all, the ninja training was not an impediment to play.

"Wait there, I can make it come to you." He said manipulating the toy with chakra threads to the bunny toy move towards her with grace, but childishly, seemed a bit ironic that something he had used many times to kill, now used it to manipulate a child's toy. The girl watched in wonder as the toy closer to her and when it was in front of her, the bunny stretched her arms asking her to accept it, she leaned down and hugged it lovely, making Sasori will disable the use of wires.

"Thank you Sasori-sama." She said with honest gratitude while still embracing the pink plush bunny out of the room leaving Sasori with his thoughts as she walked down the hallway back to her room to store the new gift.

"Don't mention it." He said when she was already far, noting that the rabbit was about the size of her, making herself look like a doll "Ningyō-chan."

Then she left her room again and she went looking for Orochimaru to the laboratory, Konan had told her once that if he was in his room than ever out there, she didn't know why, but didn't question the rules and went to his lab each time, and this time the luck was by her side.

"Sakura-hime I not expect to see you here again." He admitted letting her in, luckily he wasn't doing anything that needed to be hidden or covered.

"The truth is that this is the reason why I went earlier today, happy Valentine Orochimaru-sama." She said doing the same thing she had done the previous times and then ask him to lean back, apparently no one questioned her intentions and just did it, not expect what happened next, because everyone seemed to react a little surprised when she kissed and went, this time wasn't stopped and was proof that she was doing things right. She didn't know it but when she left Orochimaru was still standing in the doorway looking puzzled and guilty.

Then it was the turn of Tobi with which repeated the same process, but this time he gave her a book of new stories that they will begin read soon though caused that she was excited and a little scared because these stories were of terror legends and myths, but also made a strange request like her, but he didn't ask her to bend or something like this, only asked her not to open her eyes for nothing in the world, she did, and when she obeyed she was kissed on the forehead by him and then give her a big hug, this time it was she who was surprised once she leave, and once again went to her room to keep the book he had given to her to read it sometime in the future with the masked ninja.

Then it was the turn of Kakuzu, after her math lesson, which lasted less than normal with a promise to compensate for lost time, she gave him chocolates with a shy smile because she felt guilty about 'despise' Kakuzu's important classes, but repeated the action she had been doing lately and kissed him on the cheek.

"What is that?" Asked doing something she never expected to see even in her dreams, he was smiling at her; Sakura stood one moment there stunned and couldn't remember what to do. This was a strange day.

"you smiled." She said smiled in turn, unable to contain her happiness.

"No, I didn't." He replied in his defense even though he was still smiling, but more subtly trying to be severe, she just covered her mouth and laughed mischievously inadvertently push her luck "but you didn't answer me." He chided.

"Comes to that today is Valentine's Day, I wanted to show you that I love you." She said simply, "but I really don't know if you like sweets, but it is what is used at this time isn't it?" She said looking in his eyes.

"I guess you can go now."

"That's rude." She said somewhat indignantly.

"Just trying to be considerate of others, take it or leave." Said a little severe, she didn't question anything and just went seizing the opportunity.

"I knew what you had for her was tough love." Konan said out of hiding, after all she knew Kakuzu taught her in the main hall.

"You know she knows that you were spying." He said.

"I was not spying if she always knew I was here, also wanted to see how the deliver was going." She simply said.

"As you say"

"You didn't deny it." She said before leaving.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura was planning to leave Kakuzu to the end of deliveries, but as she had had an 'altercation' with Kisame, she decided at last minute to leave him for the end to seek reconciliation to a conflict that never existed, she found him in his room and gently knocked on the door.

"Kitten is you." The blue-skinned man said when he opened the door and let her in.

"Hello Sharky-san, I have something for you." She said with persistent guilt, Kisame noticing it wanted to take advantage and taste her more, he recognized an opportunity when he saw it.

"I hope it's an apology, you know I don't like insubordination." He said with mock severity.

"Something like that." She admitted releasing the seal on the scroll for the last time to get the chocolate she was careful not to give random and arbitrary "even though you are bad sometimes with me, I want you to know that you are important to me as coach and other things, you know um…and that I love you." she said with honesty and swallow her pride, and simplicity being fully open.

"Oh, are you sure? After all I heard someone say that I was someone cruel head of muscle and that I was violent and rude besides being a very dumb and a really bad guy." He said with drama and faking being hurt.

"I didn't say all that!" She shouted in exasperation.

"I didn't say you were the one who said that, but apparently everything fits." He said while teasing her.

"Do you accept or not?" She asked with disgust and hostility.

"Ah kitty, you do it so bad so I don't think you want to give them to me. Seriously you don't have to do it" he said taunting increasingly loved the look that acquired because she tried to be hostile, but with her size and appearance didn't seem serious and that amused him.

"Stop being so bad" She said screaming and handing him abruptly the liquor chocolates.

"Well, well don't have to get mad." He said accepting them while laughing "I was just playing." he smiled and patted her head.

"I always knew it." She assured rudely.

"Of course you did."

"Can you lean a little ... or a lot?" She asked finally decided to make the peace for once.

"Suit yourself." He said as he did what she asked but without looking her.

"Sharky-san" She called to direct his attention and thus he turned his face to her making the girl to kiss him on the cheek as the rest, but he looked directly causing Sakura kiss him in the corner of his mouth instead.

Everything seems to stop in time; Kisame was staring at her with an alarmed expression written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked starting to afraid by the expression of the man in front of her.

"Kitty, I don't know how to tell you this, but what you just did isn't right at all." He said leaving his stupefaction for a second.

"What do you mean it's wrong? I did everything the book said." She said annoyed.

"What was what was in the book?" He asked even a little surprised by what had just happened, she shouldn't have done that and it was best to correct her mistake before that were allowed to repeat.

"That the girls gave chocolates to the boys on Valentine, those in which she had an interest, for the love she felt for them, and I did that as well as I could." She explained without understanding why he reacted that way.

"Kitten you flatter me, but don't have to do what you did ... recently, because ... you are very young… and that." He said awkwardly, when he was accepted to train her, he was sure that this wasn't part of the deal.

"That's strange because Sasori-sama didn't seem to complain." She said absently ignoring the change in the attitude of her coach "or Zetsu-sama, or Kakuzu-sama, nor Orochimaru-sama, in fact Tobi-sama kissed me back." she added, without knowing why he suddenly seemed so annoying "are you right Kisame-sama?" but he didn't answer and went mad from his room to the consternation of Sakura, she thought she had done something terribly wrong and went to talk with Konan to know she could do to make it up.

Sakura was walking through the halls looking for the kunoichi following her trail, she realized she was in her room, so she went there and knocked on the door, Konan went to find her with a puzzled look.

"What happened cherry?" She asked strange, was sure that the chocolates had been edible.

"I did something wrong and ... wait Konan-sama, I have something for you." She said pulling something from her pocket in the hoodie with the rabbit ears on it and handed it over.

"These are chocolates Sakura-chan, but I have understood that the white day is for that." She said laughing "and where did you get those?" She asked puzzled.

"I took a chocolate from each bag to make this extra, has a little less than the rest, but I came at the last moment and it is to give it to the eighth signing of chakra." She said tenderly, Konan stared tenderly back at her and thanked for that.

"Wait, don't you want to deliver it by yourself?" She asked in a fit of madness, she knew she was pushing her luck, but the cherry girl had managed to change the perspective of the rest of the criminals, and maybe just maybe could do something for the leader of the organization.

"I'm sure not think it's a good idea right now, but I can't remember why" she admitted before a horrible sound was heard throughout the base.

"What happened Sakura-chan, why Kisame is trying to hit everybody?" Asked Konan scared for her sanity.

"I don't know, I thought I did everything right."

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

A/N:

❀Ningyō means doll in Japanese.

❀You just need know that there are many details in the beginning that will be important in future chapters, there are little winks that can mean a lot in the future, the butterfly effect.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that this has taken more time than expected, but I added some events that I wasn't planned, it just came to me.

Whoever it was: thanks for the review, you made my day and even though I don't have an idea of who you are this chapter is dedicated to you.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

 **❀ •** **Chapter 8:** **Unconditional** **•❀**

"Konan, is something wrong?" Asked the leader of the organization when he saw his companion entered in the office.

"Not a big deal, I'm here only to give you this." She said approached him and leave the bag with chocolates that Sakura had given to her a while ago.

"What is this?" He asked a little perplexed, was unusual Konan give him things that weren't mission scrolls or files from other villages to help with the sealing of the tailed beasts.

"A gift from Sakura and me" She said no worries and a little proud of the simplicity of how would could take another expression of Pein that was not the severity or…pain.

"I see." He said not knowing what else to do "I guess it was her idea" he said after carefully examine the sweets.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Konan jokingly, Pein just gave her a look and she knew why he said it, after all she had never done anything like this before, not even when they were smaller and younger, and the three were together and alive and also they trained together with ... when they were together, before they knew the atrocities of war and its consequences.

"Well, thank her for me." He said leaving the bag of candy in his desk and turning his attention to the accounts and mission scrolls.

"Always is it going to be so?" She asked on an impulse she couldn't contain, truth be told, she was getting that question for a long time and was bothering even in her dreams, she felt that things were lost between them and apparently he didn't see her as nothing more than a companion or teammate and of the last she wasn't very sure, not even know if she could call herself a friend of him and it hurt her because although both were away from their feelings for a long time, things never felt stronger and distant as how they felt when she saw at it, they had been close together for long, but the distance was bigger than anyone could imagine, especially after feeling that someone gave her unconditional love, even if that someone had the shape of a little girl with white skin, pink hair and bright jade eyes.

"I told you I would meet her when I'm ready and at the moment, I don't think it is, although I appreciate the gift she gave me." Answered outside of the internal dilemma that had the kunoichi.

"I didn't mean that, I know that you are not ready, I know you or at least I thought I knew you." She said stubbornly although unintentionally and it came out more like a whisper that as an answer, but he listened anyway.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked more for education than by the actual feeling of wanting to know something about it.

"Nothing important" She replied without conviction or belief, turning to leave, this wasn't supposed to affect her, but now she saw things differently, as if there was a rainbow for the first time over her eternal grey sky, constantly cloudy, and although she knew it would not last, the feeling was eternal, like a powerful illusion.

Konan left the office a little dejected, something for which she wasn't prepared to go there first, it was all very confusing and meaningless, her whole life he had been like that and didn't have to affect her now, but something had changed and she could no longer content with his company. She was on her way to her room when she met Sakura, who was in the main room painting one of the books that Sasori had given her.

"Cherry, What are you doing here?" Asked Konan a little surprised to find her there, she was usually asleep at that hour, and despite the misunderstanding that had formed recently with the other members that was trying to kill each other; she had not participated, after all Konan decided to end that abruptly to let her rest.

"I came to find Konan-sama." She said with a bright and honest smile, like all giving heart, that removed the problems of Konan to distance and she came and sat beside her on the sofa.

"Can I ask why?" She asked curiously, still smiling.

"I noticed you were sad Konan-sama." She said with simplicity shifting her gaze and staring sadly with those bright jade eyes.

"That's not true Sakura-chan you're the one that look sad." She said noting that Sakura's eyes worsened and looked even sadder than before.

"You don't have to hide it from me Konan-sama, I can feel that you are sad, your eyes resembled those I had before I met you." She said without noticing as the kunoichi seemed to stop breathing "plus your chakra flow feels different, isn't calm and balanced as always, that means you experience something that isn't used to you." Sakura replied watching her carefully.

"Cherry is nothing, I'm fine, I'm just worried about a mission that's all." Konan said stubbornly as she smiled.

"Konan-sama can you not want to tell me, but I can't help but feel your chakra, I can always feel the chakra of those around me and mine, but now you're trying to hide it and diminish your presence of chakra" she noticed carefully and looked for an answer "don't you trust me?" she asked innocently without knowing how much it affected her words to Konan, it was true that she didn't want to worry her but apparently it was useless to deceive her, the life energy never lie and she could read exactly what she saw in her.

"Of course I trust you cherry, but it's nothing you should worry." Konan said softly stroking her hair.

"So you tell me a story?" Sakura asked a little sleepy leaning on her touch.

"I don't know many stories, it is also more than sure that you know those that I know because you have told by Tobi." She said relaxing by how her young hair felt in her hand, it was so soft and light that seemed Silk.

"Then history, just like Kakuzu-sama does." She said closing her eyes but not sleep "you've ever fallen in love Konan-sama?" She asked slowly, she had a very vague idea about that concept, after all the stories she had read with Tobi of the gods and mortals and things like that had slight romance on it, and couldn't help but be curious.

"Yes." She answered honestly accordance with what she did.

"Can you tell me about that?" She asked slowly and gently gradually sleepier.

"I can try" she said "you will see, a long time ago there was a little girl who had lost her parents because of a devastating war, she had been alone and lost, avenging aimlessly through her village: Amegakure no Sato, poverty flooded the place as a result of the war, and survive was a difficult task, especially if a person was an orphan girl, so she had to steal to stay alive." she told realizing for the first time unconsciously she had been a criminal since she was very young , but then it was by necessity "one day when she was stealing, she met a boy who was doing the same, she approached him and knew that his name was Yahiko, who was also an orphan for the same reason she was. Stealing and did similar thinks, then they decided to work together to do more. They began to be friends and they decided to be together because it could make it easier to get food and live, and before they could realize; the world didn't seem dark anymore and despite the rain the sky seemed to glow." She paused for breath; talk about her past had always been difficult for her, also made her feel sad every time "Once we separate and I do not remember exactly why, I think it was to get different things, but that day I met a guy who was with a dog, he and his dog were completely and he seemed to be hungry, I remember back then I had a little bread and handed to him, the boy looked weak and noticed that he was also like us and I thought it would be a good idea if we were alone together so I brought him with me, but apparently Yahiko didn't like the idea and was angry with me." She said with a smile without realizing that she had changed the way of telling the story to relate it in first person.

"What happened then?" Sakura asked a little sleepy.

"Time after; Yahiko accepted the third member, he was called Nagato and his dog was named Chibi, we all got along very well and we agreed with Yahiko, who believed that life was unfair to those who were left homeless as us because of wars, which is why he imposed a dream that we wanted to go for, he wanted to be as powerful as a god to prevent wars and bring peace, as much as possible, so that no one in the world need go through for what we went through or dies as other orphans who were not as lucky as us. He wanted to free all places of the atrocities of war." She said with solemnity and longing talking fondly.

"And then?" She urged about to leave this world to join to the dream one.

"Then we stayed together for a long time and then I started to feel differently every time I was around Yahiko, I was always a happy and a bright child, but when I was with Yahiko everything seemed to stop and although Amegakure has always been a very dreary place due to weather, when we were together there could be a brighter sky." She replied with a smile as she continued her ministrations in Sakura's hair.

"But if he wanted to be strong ninja, he needed training, isn't it? Who gave it? Were his parents? "She asked remembering what she had said earlier and showing a little more awake than a few moments ago, apparently the idea would not let her rest.

"Yes, he needed ninja training like Nagato and me, and three trained together to hone our skills, was at the time when I discovered my ability with the paper." She replied evading the question slightly.

"But Konan-sama, without guide? You three must be incredibly powerful." She said with astonishment, after all if Konan had become so powerful as she saw her by her own with training jut with her friends, then they should be the most powerful team ever created.

"No ... cherry" she sighed heavily, closing her eyes "someone helped us once, but I don't want to talk about it." She said slowly opening her amber eyes, but Sakura wasn't lost the trail of pain that pierced her eyes and because that she didn't continue asking more about it and just settled for what she had to say.

"What happened then? He's not here right? I mean Yahiko-sama, so what was it that happened?" the girl couldn't help asking, judging by the looks of Konan to speak, she could sense that he wasn't here anymore, maybe gone on a trip to get stronger and to protect his town.

"Then terrible things happened, we lost and gained members and born Akatsuki, which was the meaning of everything new that brings the dawn bathing everything with its comforting light with the promise of a new beginning, but then a threat was too much for us, we presented a supposed ally." She told her suspiciously, but continued her story "and told us certain things, after that there was a manipulation by someone who was very corrupt and was getting rooted in our interests, that person was in favor of the regime that was ruling in Amegakure, the war was a small part of what was happening to us, even though we thought it was over, things didn't go well for us and for many people long after things' calmed down ', that's why we instituted a coup to overthrow the abuse of power, but then ... "she appreciated stopping to breathe and look up "things went terribly wrong and Yahiko never returned from that and it is for me to ..."she retook a big breath while looking at the ceiling, "he died." She ended with simplicity looking down at her and with tears in her eyes. Sakura stared at her for a moment filled with a feeling she hadn't felt before: compassion and she came to her and as smooth as she could, wiped her tears with her small hands without being aware that she was shedding some too.

"I am very sorry that this has happened, I didn't want you to remember something like that Konan-sama." She said ruefully and her voice breaking and hugging the kunoichi as the younger lady let out soft sobs.

"Everything is fine." She said hugging her back moved by the action of the girl, remembering for a moment how long she had said the same thing over and over again when she was as younger as Sakura, even after Yahiko died so considered was her fault. For it was difficult to talk about that episode of her life and had renounced her past while, at least the emotions that entailed, because it was easier to be cold to not feel guilt all the time, but in doing this make her felt a bit lighter, yet the feeling of regret in her chest was still there although it was far more bearable than before.

They stood at times until they could calm down; she really seemed to connect with her chakra because when she held her, she felt her own chakra pattern do the same thing as hers. Konan could detect chakra too, after all it was an important part in missions, but not at the level that Sakura could because she couldn't detect emotions through the chakra.

"Then that is the only love that you had in your life Konan-sama?" She asked once calmed hoping to make the kunoichi to forget of what had just spoken.

"No." She replied with simplicity and complicity.

"So you fell in love again Konan-sama?" She asked now more relaxed.

"Something like that, although we are no longer as united as before although I always know how he feels, no matter how much he try to hide his emotions, after all we've been partners for a long time." She said with a smile.

"So you fell in love Nagato-sama?" She asked surprised and happy.

"Yes Sakura-chan." She admitted.

"Um ... does that mean he is the eighth firm of chakra in the base, right?" She asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes cherry." Konan said a little surprised that she could conclude it so quickly "but a lot has changed since then, we've been through a lot of episodes and things, and now he likes appoint himself as Pein." She said it with a sigh "Some people think that humans are the sum of everything that happens to them in life, the sum of all our experiences, he thinks that his life has been nothing but pain, since ever all the other emotions had been eclipsed by pain after pain." She said with hassle.

"I feel sorry for him." Sakura said with hard honesty without knowing that it could be taken as something offensive. "But you still love him right?" She asked mischievous and curious.

"Of course I do, even though the love I feel for him has changed over time." Konan replied naturally.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not understanding what was what she meant, for her there was only one kind of love and it was the type that she felt by everyone in the base, something she described as a kind of attachment and very great affection that had finally passed for respect and devotion without expecting anything in return and without conditions, something that someone might describe as unconditional love.

"I mean that over the years the love I felt for him was changing, like as happened with Yahiko, he was always there for me and I didn't realize when it happened until the feeling hit me and tell me that I was in love with him." She answered honestly "but it's hard to explain cherry, even you are very young and have time to learn more" She said not knowing how else could proceed, was difficult to explain a feeling.

"So you're together?" She asked, Konan had said they had been together g some time ago, so then didn't need to have that expression when she talked about that, right?

"Yes, we have a relationship." She replied.

"You two are friends, or more like a family?" She asked innocently, she did not know what the kunoichi so he tried to glimpse things as she saw it, after all she saw Akatsuki members referred as more than friends or allies, more like a family, and she guessed that Konan, growing along with teammates should share a similar sentiment.

"No, not something like that" She said as she laughing, "that is, in part he will always be my family, but it's not the only way how I feel for him, it is difficult to express a feeling Sakura-chan." She said smiling; she loved her capacity to saw how simple things were, and wondered what it would be if she could be able to feel that things were so attainable and achievable once again, as when she still had hope in her heart, for the three of them.

"I don't understand, you are complicated Konan-sama." She said without complications and being completely honest, something she should teach her to correct, much honesty could be painful without it being intentional, otherwise as ninja had to learn to deceive "then what kind of relationship do you have with him?" she asked to satiate her curiosity.

"It is complicated, we are together but apart, he assures me that I am the person to whom he feel closest and the most important in his life, but I can't help thinking that he just keeps me away and doesn't want me around, we've always been together, but I never felt him more distant." she said letting go with the description "I love him, but I don't think he feels the same even though the times he told me, it feels like it was unreal. He is not someone who expresses his feelings and I know he loves me because I know him, but I just don0t get enough to know it, I want to hear it, I want him to show it, but I feel I have no right to ask for it because it was my guilt Yahiko died. "she said with resignation "also is selfish of me to ask, as both chose to remove ourselves from our feelings, but now ..." she didn't know how to continue, she wouldn't feel so much like she did when she was a child, the odds of injury were minor if she did as she had done so far, so the feeling was strange "Rarely he shown me his affection." Disappointed she admitted.

"Perhaps he is afraid Konan-sama." She said evaluating things from her point of view.

"What do you mean?" She asked but inside was wondering how is it that he might be afraid of something like that, of her? But she also wanted to hear what she had to say anyway.

"I was afraid of not like Kisame-sama or Tobi-sama or Kakuzu-sama or Orochimaru-sama or..."

"I understood" Konan said cutting off her speech by giving a smile to not take the interruption as an offense, Sakura stared at her with a blank expression trying to make sense of that and then continued her speech.

"And even you Konan-sama, I didn't want to cause problems to anything or anyone else, I was afraid." She replied with complete honesty and looking into her eyes.

"I don't think that is the same Sakura-chan, we know each other since we were kids, he doesn't have to be afraid of me, he knows who and how I am." She said denying her hypothesis.

"Is not that what I meant" the girl said abruptly, "It's just a casus fear I didn't want to get close, maybe he would feel something similar, you told me that he was the sum of all the pains that happened, may not want to have more of them and have afraid to you to approach him, so if he lose you could have the greatest sorrow of his life, ne? after all you tell me that he said that you were the most important person in his life "she asked simplicity and with innocence.

"Konan-sama?" Asked Sakura calling her name, the kunoichi didn't react and that because she was concerned, but how was it possible to react after that? Her response had been extremely mature and surprising for her, she had never thought it and right now seemed plausible, but as someone so young could come to that conclusion if ever ... maybe something had happened before, maybe her past wasn't so good as she wanted to believe and never know if she didn't investigated.

"I think it's bedtime cherry." She said getting up and carrying her to Sakura's room to make her sleep for once.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

It was early in the morning when Orochimaru appeared at the door of Kisame, the shark summoner made his way lazily to open the door and see who was the person that needed to be buried, he hadn't slept particularly well after all the busyness of last night. He knew it wasn't his student because when she wanted to train, just opened the door and jumped on his bed, rather jumped on him until he was awake, had changed his position to sleep due to the same reason; as once the little girl jumped right on his noble part and although her feet were small and it was happened just once, this was a sensitive part and he didn't want to take risks. He also had to change into something more decent for the sight of a lady, in fact had never noticed how much he had changed because of that girl.

"Orochimaru?" he couldn't' help but be surprised at who was at his door, they had never spoken if it wasn't for missions and that almost never happened since he had an assigned partner, Sasori, for some reason didn't like the reptile or even appearance.

"Hoshigaki-san" He said returning the greeting with false kindness.

"Go to the point and leave the formality Orochimaru." cut Kisame he knew it was prejudiced from him to treat Orochimaru in that way, as they were all criminals, but something about him was just different.

"I needed to talk about Sakura." He answered directly.

"What's wrong with her? But first I think I would like to clarify that I am the one in charge of her training." He didn't like the look in his eyes.

"I will be direct Kisame, I want to take care of her ninjutsu training, and you can't deny that I am the most qualified in the base to help her reach fastest to her optimal level, I could see that it is a quick student." He said with a satisfaction smile and now Kisame didn't like it at all.

"We are still at the initial level of ninjutsu with the E rank" he replied suspiciously, didn't want to give her to someone as ambitious and murky, although he sometimes termed himself in the same way, the same with the voice of remorse.

"She told me she had already mastered the henge no jutsu and we both know that is the jutsu with highest difficulty within the E rank as well as being the only useful, so it is more apt to assume the rank D, and even without all that, you know that I have a lot of management techniques and I can evaluate her ability better than anyone in this area" Kisame knew he was right, but he refused to give him the satisfaction "In addition; she agrees." He added.

"Is that true?" He asked a little incredulously "is not that I don't trust you, but I want to minimize the damage." He said and he was not referring to damage of Sakura but rather the man in front of him.

"True, you can ask her if you like, should be coming to train right now, isn't it? If you want, I can take care of ninjutsu today while you can monitor." The snake suggested.

"I don't think necessary to move forward with that still, after all jutsu of higher rank needs more amount of chakra, amount that children usually haven't yet." Kisame said seeking a remedy to get rid of the former Konoha nin.

"How can you be so sure? Perhaps have you felt her chakra? You know how much she has if always kept hidden? Also, if I remember correctly you've been training with her for a while at least nine hours per day, most of her time is spent with you and you know as well as I do that training increases the amount of chakra, so tell me what is the real problem?" the snake asked with hostility changing his friendly appearance for oyster what was really under that layer.

"Sharky-san, Orochimaru-sama?" They heard someone ask with a very shrill voice, stopped their conversation to look at her.

"Hello hime, Kisame apparently agrees with my training today and I will be responsible for the formation of ninjutsu, isn't it Kisame?" The snake summoner asked shrewdly adapting his personality again.

"For real? Sharky-san you're the best." She said jumping on him for a hug; Kisame hugged her back and gave a sharp look at Orochimaru as he smiled victorious. But Kisame couldn't blame her, she was still very young and confident yet, only experience could give her the appropriate caution.

"Go in the afternoon, ninjutsu begins at sunset." Kisame said walking away with the girl who was holding him with tight control.

"I'll be there, see you later Hime."

"I'll be waiting for you there Orochimaru-sama." She shouted happily as he was away in the opposite direction.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Leader-sama"

"Orochimaru what brings you here?" He asked without addressing his full attention to him, after all he hadn't assigned missions of importance to him lately so that the matter shouldn't be so important.

"I know you've been watching the past of the Konan's girl." He said releasing the information tactless.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." He released without falling into anger.

"And I'm not asking, I request only the information you have and I'll go." He said asking it without reservation.

"I have no reason why give you that now go" replied giving his intense gaze for the first time since he had entered the room, said nothing else but the message that was sent with the _Dōjutsu_ was clear; it was he who was in charge. The Sannin remained imperturbable and just smiled slyly, already had him.

"Is true that you don't have to do it, but Zetsu isn't very good when it comes to finding information of people as he eats them before they have something to say." He said with sharp tongue "on the other hand, my snakes have been infiltrated by a while in the town of ruins and I've found some interesting things, don't know what interest you have in her, that's why I will not tell you what's mine, but I know you can be closer to what you want with what I have and on the other hand I can have more access to what you have, call it a negotiation and a win-win situation." Proclaimed standing firm and ready to look for another approach if that were the case "I also don't think it necessary to mention it, but this doesn't has to be collective knowledge, just between you and me…" stopped for a meeting with his eyes ringed "leader-sama" added condescending and said with a trace of mockery.

"I know that you never do things unconditionally, so tell me what do you want?" He asked challenging even willing to show who was who was in control.

"I just want to have time with the child to assess to her abilities; Kisame is very attached to her past to allow proper permission, if you know what I mean." He said putting the situation in his favor.

"No." Pein said.

"I didn't mean experiments, not genetic alterations at least." cleared the nin "well if you keep the secret of Konan, you can keep this secret, I know you haven't told her what have you done for some time and I know you haven't said her what is your goal, honestly I don't care what your goal is, but it interests me mine and if I don't have it, you don't have yours." Orochimaru said pulling his luck with confidence, he knew there was something inside Akatsuki what the rest of the members were not aware, or at least they weren't interested in looking too much about it, the truth is that nobody had another place to go so they didn't question the objectives of the organization, most wanted Akatsuki as a stable place, besides the sense of being useful and give meaning to life as a shinobi, plus having a fixed workplace and pursue the goal of the organization as their own in order to finally find peace for themselves even if it was an illusion. Bad decisions were, and that had consequences, so the life was made more difficult than they wanted to admit, for being a wanted criminal seeking all around the countries and having many enemies and unnecessary exposure, but Orochimaru had a backup plan to worry about that, he was interested in his own interests after all and seeking Akatsuki was a temporary place to then start his own goal, he was also smart enough to notice that apparently the leader was easy to handle because when he researched his past through connections, realized that his previous target was chasing something different of what he's looking now.

"Just be most direct and tell me what you want." The leader of the organization said with a sigh, dropping to turn defensiveness and anger that was beginning to accumulate.

"I want to understand what makes her different, that's why I want to take care of her ninjutsu training." He answered direct to the point but keeping some things to himself.

"That doesn't concern me, but Kisame."

"Not exactly, he will not let me get close enough to her." He replied.

"What do you suggest?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"A mission, you're harder one."

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Kisame and Sakura had been doing normal training of taijutsu and katas when Orochimaru appeared.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Sakura stopped with what she was doing to look at the newcomer who was walking in their direction.

"I'm early? You told me in the afternoon and it's already past noon, I think it's fair. "Orochimaru said addressing Kisame, to the exasperation of former water country.

"I said sunset, but I think we can cover ninjutsu before today, but it binds exception." He said with hostility and aggression, maybe he was just being possessive, but there was something he didn't like and all this could almost smell it.

"I hope not." He said with an absolutely false kindness.

"And I hope you don't bite your disgusting tongue." He answered in more ways than one.

"Do we start?" Orochimaru asked turning his attention to the girl before him.

"Yes." She said with a smile, "what must I do?" She asked as she looked curious.

" **Kisame the leader is looking for you, have a new mission.** " Zetsu said appearing in the rainy training camp giving a cold look to the Sannin before leaving; it was obvious that things would get tense.

"If it bothers you, we can do the train another day." Orochimaru said, noting the look of blue-skinned ninja, Kisame was about to reply, but was interrupted.

"But you promised." Sakura said watching at her couch with sad eyes laden with disappointment behind her and seeing the situation, Orochimaru smiled.

"But he's your coach and if someone needs to be agreeing with this must be him; after all he is the one who taught you most the things that you know." Commented from behind putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, she looked away from her coach who has been sending gazes direct to her professor of anatomy and biology; she was foreign to the exchange of glances crossed and defiant expressions of both traitor ninjas.

"It's just fine Sakura" He said severe before leaving, knowing there was no right answer in this situation, whatever he replied; the victory would be of Orochimaru, he was manipulating everything. Sakura didn't understand his attitude, he had never been so dismissive and cold with her, and she assumed she had done something to make him angry, but didn't know what exactly, he never call her Sakura and made her felt strange and guilty.

"Don't worry Hime he is just having a bad day." He said reassuringly, being disgustingly considered, after all he wanted her on his side, had to planting to harvest. "Now I need you to tell me if you learn the basic clone jutsu, I know of a variation that may be even more useful."

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Sasori, I need a favor."

Sasori couldn't help looking surprised to the person who was speaking, relations within the base were limited to occasional missions and rarely greetings, even though the leader insisted that strengthen ties to work better together.

"What is it?" He asked mildly interested, must be important if he bothered to ask after all, he worked mostly alone.

"I need you to keep an eye on Sakura's training, or more specifically in Orochimaru, I'm sure he will try to spend as much time as possible with her since she is being his focus, and if someone knows he can bring he at hand, it would be you since you're his partner." Kisame said still upset by the situation in which it was.

"I'll see what I can do, although I don't think I can be aware of her all day." He replied.

"I hope it will not take so long." He said before he left without giving thanks, because experience had taught him that there was not thankful for things that were not done yet, people tended to be unreliable beings. He went and left Sasori with doubt, since apparently the mission wasn't as short as he had hoped.

Not only Sasori was part of his plan, he knew Kakuzu had been helping Sakura through training, after all, he was an expert in taijutsu and the improved katas that she showed him long ago when returning from a mission could only be his work. For that reason also he asked a favor to him, though that favor couldn't be considered as well, because there was money in the middle to made Kakuzu in charge of the training, although he wasn't as available as it was Kisame, since he was in charge to keep track of the base, and although he called himself treasurer, he took his task seriously and also he has another activities to take charge, his hunts.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"I think it's enough for today, let's take it from here tomorrow, and is now better getting back inside." Orochimaru said when ended the lesson in ninjutsu, say he was surprised was an understatement, had discovered that her ability to control chakra wasn't only surprising when she tried to hide it, but also when manipulating it to create a ninjutsu, although they were simple jutsus of D rank, the two who had taught her had been perfectly executed on the first try, he concluded that she was a prodigy chakra and its uses, medical ninjutsu shouldn't be difficult and if she could learn properly anatomy as it had been doing so far, he was sure that he could get to form a decent medic after all part of his life he had lived next to a teammate who was one of the best in the field, something had come to learn, and also to his future plans a doctor could do no wrong, once leaving the base fend for himself it would be a little more complex.

"We can still continue studying anatomy and biology Orochimaru-sama?" She asked with a little fear.

"Yes, I didn't say at any time to take care of ninjutsu prevented me to teach you science and keep you learning anatomy." He replied as they walked.

"So now you're going to teach me more about that?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course" He replied smiling, "but before, you have to change, I don't think Konan be happy if you stay with those wet clothes all day."

"Um ... Orochimaru-sama what good is the kanashibari no jutsu?" asked Sakura as they walked through the wet grass. "I mean, I know you told me it was to paralyze the enemy, but that's temporary right?" she said then "so it is dangerous to do it" she added.

"Yes, but it is useful in situations to gain time, it is a simple and basic jutsu that is taught to ANBU, but depends entirely on the user because the capacity of the range and power of the technique is different in each person, thus the capacity to paralyze more enemies." he explained patiently.

"I see, then what good is the oboro no jutsu?" She asked curiously, suddenly to Orochimaru mad sense the nickname that Kisame had chosen for her in more ways than one "after all it is only a non-solid clone." she said without seeing what the usefulness of this technique was, not very different of the rank E jutsu that had taught her beloved Shark.

"To mislead, I'm sure that someday you will find the appropriate utility, given that they are illusions without matter, can confuse the opponent and thus seize the opportunity to attack on the back, the good news is that the naked eye can't distinguish a normal clone and one without matter, but you can tell the difference with a solid clone, so you can't always trust yourself with this jutsu in particular, especially with people who are similar to you with your own abilities." he explained academically still had vestiges of his days as a Jōnin sensei.

"Similar to mine?" She asked blankly.

"Feel the chakra." He said without adding more.

Sakura remained silent thinking about everything she had just learned that day and what still needed to learn; apparently she was absorbing the fact that Orochimaru would remain longer than she had thought at first.

She was lost in thought, trying to remember the things she had learned over time and found that had long not listened to the voice in her head, but she didn't take it as something stranger while she was reviewing all her lessons in a review fast and mental, she didn't realize that she was ready to follow the lessons. The moment she had eaten and changed had passed like a blur in her memory and now found herself in front of the doors of the laboratory.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura left the lab with a lot of information to take in would have to ask for help from Tobi again to learn to read symbols, now not only hiragana and katakana but also individual kanji, since medical charts and sealed scrolls had many of those. She was on her way to find him when Kakuzu appeared in her field of vision, usually beginning math lessons later so she didn't know why he was there.

"Takara, morning early in training camp" He said monotonously before making a move to start to pull away, but suddenly seemed to stop and look back where she was "tell me, the weights are comfortable now?" He asked without turning around.

Sakura hadn't thought of that but it was true now that they were making more comfortable to walk and train with them, without feeling full weight and discomfort felt the first days of use.

"Yes, they feel much better than before." She answered honestly.

"Apparently we have waited too long." Commented before leaving "don't be late, the accounts don't make themselves." And with that he was gone, leaving her confused.

Sakura continued down the halls in hopes of finding Tobi in a place that wasn't 'forbidden' technically anyone had told her about the places where she couldn't go, but she felt she shouldn't get too close to where it was present the eighth presence of chakra, which was the Konan companion since she was very young.

In a stroke of luck she met Tobi who was walking slowly and calmly through the halls of the place with a different aura of which he usually had.

"Tobi-sama" she yells before jumping on his back and holds him for balance.

"blossom-chan" he said happily changing his attitude to a happier one.

"Are you mad?" she asked noticing the vacillation on his voice.

"Tobi could never be mad at you; blossom-chan could never make Tobi be angry, it is important to Tobi, the most important in the life of Tobi." He said adapting his tone voice.

"That's true?" she asked surprised but very happy.

"unconditionally." He replied.

"You're important for me too, so much important Tobi-sama you can tell, so then could you help me with those symbols?" she asked.

"of course"

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura woke up early to go to her training, Kakuzu hadn't specified how early wanted her to be in training camp, but with a slight survey realized he was still in his room, so with no hurry began to dress and put her weights as every day and prepare herself for training. She went into the cold, wet weather and feeling the rain on her head, had always been the most difficult part of the day; receiving the first drop of cold water over her head, so just starting out resistance training to keep warm until the rain was nothing but a relief to handle the heat.

She was running through the trees when Kakuzu appeared, not sure whether to stop or continue, she took a chance and came down from the tree where she was to see if he had special requirements for training, after all the things in which he had helped always demanded more than she normally did.

"Kakuzu-sama" she said when she found herself in front of him trying to regulate her breathing.

"How long ago you started to run?" He asked carefully studying her.

"Some time ago, and I'm about finished." she said even agitated unable to normalize her pulse.

"Because you have to do it again" He said without a hint of serious mood or indication that he were joking, Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had run for a long time and was close to exhaustion.

"But-" she was about to stammer but was quickly cut off by the older ninja.

"Quality not quantity, weights are becoming comfortable and aren't useful anymore, we wait too much for replace them, now take them off." He commanded sternly without giving his arm twisted, she just nodded and did what he asked, handing them to him after she got them out of her four extremities. He took the weights and did something she wasn't sure, he ran a side portion of each weight and then handed them back to her "wear them now and starts running, when you finish down to here and stretch, or your muscles writhe." she looked at him, but did what he told and when she put the weights back every step seemed agonized as the beginning, the weight had been modified and could feel each time she moved.

"I don't think I can," she admitted with fear, was tired and now with the extra weight was sure she couldn't do much more.

"Then maybe the way ninja is not for you and we only have wasted time, and not only mine, but the time of everyone who helped you." He said with brutal calm as he stared, his eyes expressed nothing, his expression remained blank, but she could feel the disappointment but not or that it be demonstrated, he made her feel weak and that sick her and suffocated from within. "In life as a ninja, everything will not be all pink, in fact nothing is once forges your way, is why if you think this is a game I suggest you to stop doing, or you'll die on your first mission." He kept looking at her with the same expression as he continued his speech and she wanted nothing more to look away and look at the ground, but didn't seem a good idea, "or worse, you will be a burden for which is assigned to you and you will cause more deaths that only yours." he said thinking about the future of the organization, after all it was likely to be raised by a criminal organization followed in the footsteps of the members would be logical, or at the best case to be part of the division of the Ame ninjas in any case what he said should be enough for her to take a determination, and although she was still being very young, he thought she was already smart enough to make a decision to follow the path.

"I can and I will." She said trying to keep her tears at bay knowing he was right, she was ready to show him that she was capable and had the potential to be a ninja that could make him and Sharky-san proud of her.

"Then begins, time is money." He said imperturbable and making no effort to make her feel better.

She ran to the best of her abilities and choked with every breath, but she had to prove that her determination was as strong as her desire to be a ninja. Despite all the effort, it was just a human so that the exhaustion stopped her before she could complete the goal that she intended to achieve and began to fall, realizing that; she made a last effort to reach the ground safely.

Kakuzu let her recover the time she needed and when she was sitting on the grass gave her water and breakfast, Kisame had specified that it was necessary since apparently she still didn't care about those things, he described the event as irresponsible and annoying, but despite the training she was still young and inexperienced so he reluctantly accepted the order and set those things before going to training camp.

The girl was still recovering so slowly began to eat for not experience nausea, a little uncomfortable by the silence broken only by the rain she looked up at her current coach and hesitantly began to speak.

"Um ... Kakuzu-sama" she began to ask and doubt felt when he glanced.

"What's wrong?" He asked sullenly.

"No-nothing I just was wondering if… can you tell me more history while we're here?" she asked with some hesitation.

"What you want to know?" He asked a little annoyed.

"About those villages, Tobi-sama says there are many of them out there." She excitedly said, Tobi had mentioned that the stories they read came from many different villages, is why the descriptions of the scenarios varied depending on the story, ranging from deserts to very wet and rainy places like Ame.

"Yes there are, but most of them are a satire of lies." He said bitterly.

"Lies?" She asked blankly.

"Yes, especially the largest and most famous of them, the more prominent more full of lies is. Places full of secrets and injustices, some villages even decide the way of their own people." He said with hatred "condemn their people to goal its ambitious interests." he continued on the same note of bitterness in his voice.

"I don't understand." She admitted.

"The hidden villages are territories that are located in many of the countries in the world and function as the military force in the country in which they reside. They have great importance since activities in the different villages support the economy of their countries mainly through different income obtained with varied missions." Kakuzu replied willing to make her understand.

"Something like what you do here?" She asked curiously.

"How much do you know?" asked suspiciously Kakuzu inadvertently transgress the limits, after all there were still things that couldn't speak to her, such as the type of work they did.

"Konan-sama told me that the economy of the organization was based on missions, so you need only ninjas to live here." She answered obediently.

"Yes, something like that" He agreed "Most of the people residing in the hidden villages are shinobi that meet certain pattern of particular skills of the village to which they belong, with the aim of maintaining a distinctive appearance with respect to other villages. Also, each of the villages usually has a ninja band characteristic with a distinctive symbol that is called hitai-ate." He went on with his explanation, the girl with spring hair was paused as thinking about what he'd said to see if she could relate an example more specifically for her.

"Like the one you carry in your head?" She said, pointing to his hitai-ate.

"Yes" he talked back.

"But if you all are from the base, why Kisame-sama, Orochimaru-sama and you Kakuzu-sama have different symbols? And why the rest doesn't use those things?" She asked in confusion.

"That is because we all come from different places, and the rest just want to leave everything behind and start again trying to forget the past." He said simply.

"But when I saw the book bingo there was a ninja wearing a hitai like the Orochimaru-sama one with a similar symbol, but it was different because it hadn't a scratch parted in the middle of it as all of you have, does he have another rank or job?" She asked innocence.

"No, is that because we are all missing-nin." He said with brutal honesty.

"What's that?" She asked.

"We're talking about villages not about us and our pasts." He said wisely distracting her attention from the current topic, without giving her the opportunity to continue asking more about it, because he wasn't sure of could be careful enough with the answers, and just kept on road to explain her the other topic "Over time, in villages has remained the tendency to train shinobi from young age to polish its skills and make them go acquiring the necessary to grow and possess great potential so in the future could be a very coveted and prestigious military arsenal over the other villages experience."

"So now there are other children like me being trained in the same way as mine?" She asked with wonder and excitement.

"Possibly" He said vaguely, after all her training wasn't normal, firstly because it was carried out by criminals, secondly because she was considered too young to current standards that had changed after the constant wars and premature deaths of the infants sent to fight "in order do you want to hear the rest or not?" he asked getting tired of being constantly interrupted.

"Hm" she expressed with in her mouth trying to be educate.

"Generally, a country uses the services of particular village when it doesn't have its own hidden village, however, when some hidden village lacks the necessary capacity to perform a certain task, the same village or the corresponding country can choose to go for some village with greater capacity that has proven reliability with its performance or in some extreme cases seeking assistance in criminal organizations." he mentioned without going into that last, before being interrupted again followed with the explanation "there are also cases that a hidden village establishes talks and agreements with other villages for joint missions and strengthen the relationship between them, even if it is a lie because everyone knows that humans are not reliable and only seek their own interests, using the ninjas as mere pawns in those without no interest in losing and sometimes if they don't fulfill their task; are executed." he let out "For that reason some of us choose to be our own king on the board"

"That's had happened?" She asked in horror unable to avoid interrupting leaving the tidbit rice aside, after all the levels of sugar were important to the brain.

"Yes, I knew of a case for some time and I am sure that is still happening in some places." He said his concern away.

"Have they always been there?" She asked noticing apparently that was an uncomfortable topic to address.

"No, they were previously only clans, the birth of the hidden villages dating back to the times of the age of war between Clans. Ninjas were exhausted from an era ruled by a lot of wars and several children killed during the battles, so they decided to implement a system in which the shinobi stop fighting and begin to fix all their issues through talks, also to establish a place where children don't have to kill each other. The village was born with the idea of the existence of a location where shinobi could live in peace as a family, where they had the opportunity to lead a peaceful and regular life." He replied, as he had also been part of that arrangement long ago although in a way a little more established since he was born when the villages were already in formed process, but now seen something very distant.

"And it worked?" She asked with interest.

"Let me explain and you judge then." He said annoyed "ninjas heads of powerful clans made a peace treaty, the rest of the world, seeing that the clans were able to unite for a well along with other powerful clans began to create their own villages, hidden in different territories, achieving the purpose of avoiding major battles and shinobi no longer had to get their hands dirty with blood, just worrying about study and grow in a healthy way." He said as if somewhat tedious to explain.

"Then it worked." She said happily.

"Don't rush yourself. Over time, the rivalry between the different villages created increased, causing new wars began looking for more power and land acquisition. These disputes have been mainly villages of the Five Great Shinobi countries, causing villages below countries are used as battlefields and leave harmed as Amegakure in the third war, this place was devastated because the egoism of others." He said with hatred "selfishness of these villages has destroyed much more than its own people, they have also destroyed the spirits of their peaceful neighbors who didn't have ninjas in their territories and what began as a dream of peace became an ongoing dispute for prestige and world wars that have continued to the present, causing more deaths than wanted to avoid and creating the peack of rogue nin." He said with disgust "tell me now, do you think it works?" he asked almost cruelly.

"..." She wasn't capable of say anything good.

"So I thought." He said "it is time to go, unless you want to no longer be a ninja." He continued being quite rude.

"Are you saying this because you don't want to train me?" She asked sadly, thinking maybe she was already a burden. To be honest he didn't think she could understand something like that being so young or relate, although it wasn't the case because he didn't want her to quit, he just wanted her to see it wasn't all fun and games, to do a few tricks and so, those tricks defining the line between life and death, so he wanted her to be sure before the training began.

"I only mention the facts before you complain of training." He replied pocketing the rest of his thoughts.

"But I thought we had already begun." She said confused.

"No, the real training you haven't experienced yet, that's why I want you to know if you're willing to do it because then I will not accept complaints of any kind, not even for injuries." He sentenced without bothering to soften reality.

"I want to be a ninja." She replied with absolute conviction.

"Then we will start with the new katas, from now on I will the one to train you in taijutsu." He called himself, and then talks to Kisame about it. "I will warn you if you don't learn the kata on time, you can suffer serious injury in the future, because after a certain time and without warning I will test what you've learned and if you don't drive the kata properly, will not be able to complain, I am clear?" He asked with hostility.

"Crystal Kakuzu-sama" she said.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura was still shaking when Kakuzu left, not shaking for fear but for prolonged use of her muscles, according Kakuzu she had failed to make good the kata so she would have to keep working at it, all the time was dedicated to a single kata and muscle training, he had said that if she couldn't get it right then the wounds would be worse in the future so he insisted in perfect just one. Now she was waiting for Sasori to her surprise because Kakuzu apparently had work to do, before he left, he told her that he should be there soon and would stay with her until Orochimaru came to teach her ninjutsu.

"Apparently the training was intense this time," Sasori said as he walked in her direction.

"Hi Sasori-sama" She said, breathing hard trying squid her trembling hands.

"Apparently I have to stay with you until Orochimaru appears, I've never done this before so I had nothing really prepared, but I don't think it's a good idea to physically wear you down because apparently the training was harder than I thought" he commented at her and evaluating his possibilities "but I think I can teach you something without necessarily using chakra." he said pulling out a jar with something moving inside it.

"What is that?" asked curious the aspiring kunoichi, the thing in the jar writhed and seemed to move his entire body trying to get out of his cage.

"This is a desert scorpion." He answered simply "here I have your first mission, which has a low success rate." He said.

"I don't see how that can help with ninja training, it's just an animal," she said, looking more closely at the scorpion.

"It can be a lesson more valuable than you think little girl." Answered a little annoyed by her lack of faith in what he was about to teach her "I want you to try to put the scorpion in the jar again, but alive and you can't use chakra or jutsu" he said, opening the jar to release the scorpion and put it on the floor "but I warn you to stay away from the tail, the poison could be fatal, especially of this species so if you want to be a ninja or fulfill more years, you must be careful." he added, handing the jar "now try little girl but I warn you, this was a task that was difficult even for me" said then, waiting to see how things develop with a sly smile.

Sakura took the jar carefully and began to look for the animal, hadn't gone far because the ground was wet and muddy so not much was slow to find, was walking trying to get away from where it was in captivity when she saw it, she wanted to take it and put it in the bottle, but found it was more difficult than she would like to admit, partly because she was afraid of the poison of the animal and because the only way to feel the sensation in her fingers looked very strange and nasty, that squirming made her want to scream, so she slowly approached the animal to put the bottle in front of it and thus entered on its own without realizing it, but it was hard because when she tried, the scorpion turned away and lifted the tail threatening , so she also stepped back and walked away.

Sasori looked funny the events, enjoying the suffering of the girl who inadvertently squealed when approached to the scorpion, but then looked even more interested when Sakura rose from her crouch and look around, she saw it, he saw her when she went and picked up a stick and then another, took two sticks between her fingers and used as chopsticks. Impressed by her cunning he wait for her to capture the scorpion, so stared as she sidled up and took the scorpion with an expression of victory written in all her body language, but then spent what he was waiting to happen.

"What?" He heard her scream pulling the jar and studying the inert animal between the chopsticks.

"It didn't work right?" Sasori asked boasting and looking a bit amused by her expression.

"But I didn't touch it, I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't squashed" she said trying to explain at full speed trying to prove her innocence.

"I know, I told you it wouldn't be easy." He said.

"But really ... you know this could happen Sasori-sama?" She asked shocked and don't understanding what was she had to learn about all that.

"Yes" he admitted simply.

"You kill him" she said with sadness and disappointment, she didn't like the animal or its appearance because besides having a tail intimidating, had pincers that looked strong enough to pull a finger, or so she imagined.

"It was under teach an important lesson, can you tell me what that lesson was?" He asked, he had never imagined that teach was so interesting, perhaps for that reason they were all determined to do so with her, although he did occasionally when she was with him, they never delved too because he couldn't give her much knowledge in physics if she doesn't know more mathematics so their time together was limited to paint in company of each other.

"I don't think I have learned a new technique," she said as she thought for a moment "Unless you have taught me to kill animals accidentally" added hopeless and feeling like a monster.

"Don't be silly." He said giving a soft knock on the forehead with his fingers, which made levering with his thumb.

"Ow" she complained rubbing her forehead looking angrily hit "Sasori-sama that wasn't necessary." She complained softly.

"The lesson was one of the most important in the ninja world, one that you can't learn with conventional training but with experience." He explained.

"What is that lesson?" She asked with growing interest.

"You should never underestimate your opponent, because you never know what can do at the last moment, even if it looks weaker than you." He said methodically.

"I don't understand." Sakura admitted watching him carefully.

"This kind of scorpion has an extremely potent poison in its system, besides being the only species of scorpion that isn't immune to its own poison and be the one who commits suicide when cornered; digging its own sting and condensing its own poison, that's why is difficult to achieve or hunt alive because every time someone tries to capture it to use its venom, the animal paralyzed itself product of its own poison, as it is now on the ground as it looked when it do." he said pointing to the animal effectively petrified and stiff "of course this applies to ninjas, many have died because smaller ninjas and younger looked weak enough to be overcome by a cold, but they proved to be more powerful and cunning than they thought." He said wisely.

"I see." She said when the realization hit her because she understood what he was trying to teach her.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura had been training with the three men for four weeks, she was worried about Kisame apparently because the mission was complicated, or that's what she had heard from Tobi though no confirmed anything and that had her anxious.

Training at the hands of Kakuzu had been particularly hard and difficult training the taijutsu was being leveled in fitness and strength to make each hit more powerful, weights made the resistance training very difficult and tiring so every time she needed more time to recover since Kakuzu increasingly demanded that resist longer. Kata had been difficult to learn especially with the modifications to defend and attack, his self-styled taijutsu coach put special emphasis on tactics from hand to hand and nothing else so the launch of weapons, that was in charge of Sasori, which had also added the strategy for her to learn to use weapons to cheat and make more optimal uses.

injuries were not slow to appear and now the bandages were part of some kind of uniform on her, the wounds were becoming deeper, and not just scrapings, due that as Kakuzu had said, the kata evaluations were hard and painful and if she wasn't prepared for the blow, the injury was more serious, so far more serious than had been injured, was a sprained about to be a fracture.

Orochimaru was dabbling more in ninjutsu in with her, but had begun to teach meditation to focus her chakra, that so she learn a jutsu that was very useful in battle and beyond, the Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu, since the technique allowed the user to absorb chakra of the enemy and use it as itself, this was a way to allow Orochimaru absorb the chakra of the girl without looking suspicious, but when they were in training camp, Orochimaru had done first as a demonstration and he found that his chakra was also absorbed when tried to do it, and when she tried, she could stole his chakra smoothly and quickly as if it were part of her nature absorb chakra without even making the jutsu with hand seals, that was something that had intense desire to investigate and felt the responses were in Uzushiogakure so would have to make a personal visit to the village of the ruins since apparently the snakes weren't finding information quickly enough, plus apparently the leader hadn't been able to find much about her since they had different approaches to search, so the exchange of information hadn't been so useful to him as he had wanted.

Fulfilled four weeks and six days when Sakura was leaving her room with her clothes newly changed after taking a shower to feel the chakra of Kisame back into the base, but was much lower than it was when he was training her or when he was walking by the base, in fact it was the lowest level at which it had been felt it, she hurried along the trail and saw that he was entering the base with a horrible wound in his side that was bleeding and bleeding, she watched in horror as he used his hand as a patch to prevent blood out of his body before fell in the floor with a thud, then she stopped and got paralyzed and absolutely terrified, was very afraid, afraid of him to die, afraid of not be able to do something to help him and afraid of the blood that brought a kind of discomfort when looking at it. She hadn't noticed but in the room were already Orochimaru and Konan, the latter had put her hands over her eyes to notice the expression of Sakura and lack of movement away from seeing the situation, the sounds were heard far away to Sakura while she was pulled away from the scene quickly.

"Is he going to die?" She asked with fear and trembling as she felt the chakra of her coach that was waning recently.

"You shouldn't have seen that." Konan said without answering her question, because she really didn't know, and would rather change the subject before lie, risks in the missions were always high and she knew it very well.

"Orochimaru-sama will heal him right?" She asked again and very worried.

"Generally he is responsible for the wounds with Zetsu." She answered this time.

"Kisame-sama will ..." the eyes of the girl with jade eyes were filling with water and couldn't finish saying what she feared was going to happen.

"Calm down Sakura, the best you can do now is wait for him to recover, there is no use if you get worry." She said being honest and a little cold.

"I'll try." She said struggling with tears and failing miserably as the sobs burst into the room as she began to mourn.

Sakura had been quite afraid to make a move while she was waiting for Orochimaru to be vacated, since apparently Konan won't let her leave the place until Kisame stop to agonize in the main room, Konan had done nothing more than trying to calm her passing her fingers through her hair in the hope that she fall sleep because even she wasn't pretty sure he could get out alive from that wound, he was strong, but when a ninja was outnumbered it was difficult to escape unharmed, especially if that ninja was sent to steal a forbidden scroll of the village hidden in the mist. Konan knew that the mission assumed risks and for that reason hadn't said anything to Sakura, so when she heard that Tobi was talking her about it, she put an end to it. It was likely that he wouldn't return alive from that, greatly if he was alone as he had, maybe that was the reason why Pein wanted to look for a partner to him.

Suddenly Konan felt Sakura lifted her head from her lap and left the room, she was behind her and saw her running down the aisles to find Orochimaru, and was surprised as Sakura clung to his clothes and looked desperately at him.

"Orochimaru-sama, please teach me medical ninjutsu." She cried burying her face in his clothes.

He just smirked.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

A / N:

❀The scorpions don't kill themselves, that's an urban myth and it is impossible for different reasons as they have a very hard shell, as well as being immune to their own poison, but as we know in the universe of Naruto many myths and legends are made reality, so why not?

❀Thanks for reading.

❀My jam this week is the blower's daughter, what's yours? (Just to make it friendlier)


	9. Chapter 9

**❀•** **Chapter9:** **The fear faces and phases** **•❀**

Sakura had been unable to stop mourn for some days, three to be exact. Konan had told her that she couldn't approach to the Kisame's room and the only ones allowed entry were Zetsu and Orochimaru, she didn't understand very well why she couldn't see her coach and friend, but had respected the orders of the kunoichi because when she had said, she did it in a tone she had never used before at least not with her, a tone that was more authoritarian than her usually one that harbored no chance to protest.

In those days Kakuzu hadn't stopped the training and forced her to give her best every time, she cried as to the training and came to complain while doing exercises. That was the last time she did it because the ninja had stopped with the training and had looked with a completely cold and hard look.

"Do you know what a war is? Have you lived in?" He had said at her from above in a very intimidating place, especially if it was seen since angled like hers, because she was very short.

"..." She just looked at him without being able to gesticulate a word, but being brave enough to not look in another direction, as apparently that was what bothered him most.

"Answer me" he demanded raising his voice.

"No" she admitted with a very soft voice filled with fear and closing her eyes tightly.

"Then you don't know that this is just a piece of cake compared, in war no one will care if you've lost a partner or even your family, no one will take pity on you for that, will fight harder to break you and it only depends on you give them the satisfaction or become stronger to protect you and the rest of your precious ones, tears are good for nothing more than blur your vision and the impossibility of see your goal, in the real world no matter for what you've been through, because no one cares when it came to hurt, it matters only the moment when your life is defined between whether continuous or off, is why I'm not showing any compassion to you, you chose to be a ninja and continue training without complaints, you have no right to complain now that started a road so if you get to complain I'll push even harder than before until those tears are for pain and physical exertion and not of frustration or sadness" he said showing no amount of piety without feeling at all guilty for being so cruel with such a young little girl.

"But Kisame-sama could-" she was beginning to mourn again despite trying to keep her tears for herself.

"It is true that he may die, nobody knows for sure if he will survive." Admitted no hard feelings and being brutally honest causing her to shed her tears uncontrollably skelter "but it is also true that the fact that weep will not improve his situation, also how to avoid these things it's getting stronger, so if you want this not to be repeated must be stronger to slacken risks to a minimum and this will not happen to you and also that's not going to get crying and worrying, get busy." Finished, she stopped not pass her hands over her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears "if you want to look at me as an enemy during and outside the training, you can do it I don't really care, because I definitely won't go easy on you just because you are young and small or you're passing for a bad moment" he added when she didn't stop to mourn, her hatred was fine with him too, or so wanted to believe, a part of him didn't want her to hate him for his attitude, but he did these things for good, life was rough.

"I'm sorry" she apologized between sobs "I guess I'm not strong enough or good" let out in a broken cry, he then could see that she wore her heart on her hand, wasn't the right profile for an ideal shinobi, but the unpredictable was always advantageous in their career, so in an unpredictable even to himself gesture he bent down to her height and hugged her leaving mourn on his shoulder, feeling her whole little body stirring against his own, never had been in a similar situation before so awkwardly began to pat her on the back as if to comfort her.

"This will not be repeated" he said with a resigned tone feeling his shoulder increasingly wet, or hot and warm as it was wet from rain earlier.

"Thank Kakuzu-sama" she said, burying her face in the curve of his neck and shoulder, hugging him closer.

"Is enough" then he said before a minute feeling strange, that was too weird for him though part of him was grateful that she didn't hate him for that "we must continue with the training" said rising watching as she wiped her tears to the distance with a new look on her face; determination.

Apart from her training with Kakuzu, she had been with Sasori who apparently had followed the footsteps of her taijutsu coach, being stricter and teaching her more about weapons techniques with in addition to introducing her a new weapon that was showing her more subtle, but very useful, absorb chakra strings. After her training with Kakuzu she hadn't complained or expressed anything related to her emotions, just thanks, giving the best of herself in each session. Sasori was very demanding with the results, not pitied just because she trembled for the last taijutsu training, unlike forced her to push and required even if it meant exhaustion, but so far that hasn't happened…yet, his training with her had shown him the reasons why he had chosen to leave his body, it was full of limitations and couldn't bear large amounts of effort, plus the wounds was impaired and could see when she cut her finger with a shuriken, having trouble taking other weapons then, for that and more reasons now he also carried a medical kit because if anything happened he was responsible for treating it. Knowing that she would have to remain human, he demanded more and more to overcome her mortal limitations.

As for Orochimaru, he was in charge of healing the wounds of Kisame, he continued teaching her ninjutsu nevertheless distributing his time with Zetsu, because of that training ninjutsu had already divided; a part of that time she passed with the Sannin and the other half spent with Zetsu trying to learn of medicinal herbs after beg him insistently. Orochimaru hadn't begun yet to teach medical ninjutsu saying he believed and recommended that she must learned techniques of highest rank before putting all their efforts in medical ninjutsu, although that was an expression because he had no interest in focusing solely on that, he wanted and needed her to learn jutsus of even higher range and a variety of them, even banned and forbidden, so was paying special attention to all their practices, but without entering the range of the elemental jutsus, because he didn't knew the affinity of the girl and agreed that this was a step that wasn't yet willing to give, despite its mentality, believed that moderation was the key to keep her under his power as he felt that she didn't trust him completely, as sometimes the excessive power brought it great ambitions for more power and therefore; insubordination.

"Sakura-hime" called Orochimaru when he found her waiting in the main hall as hoping that give good news regarding the state of health of her coach.

"Orochimaru-sama" she replied excitedly thinking maybe now he brought new and good news.

"Hime, you have been good at memorizing information of medical concepts, biology and anatomy, is why I want you to come with me to the room to see for yourself how Kisame is getting through" he said "also put your knowledge in practice"

"Bu-but Orochimaru-sama no, I can't go in there" she said fearfully at him with big eyes looking for help.

"Konan allowed you came into the room, she understands that if you want to be a ninja have to deal with this sort of thing." Replied explaining that there was no problem in that.

"No, no Orochimaru-sama, I can't go in there because ... because there is nothing I can do, I have not learned anything from medical ninjutsu, I can only control my chakra and make some jutsu, I can't help Kisame-sama" said the young aspirant looking really sad and miserable beginning to accumulate tears in her eyes.

"Hime, there are times when the chakra isn't enough to cure a person, sometimes the severity of injuries is too much and the ninja depletes their chakra before they can fully repair the damage caused by the wound, that means that the ninja concerned faints and the mission fail, that is harmful, since both ninjas are in vulnerable conditions, is why it is necessary to learn traditional procedure, those they use civilians to treat their sick people, that's why you have to go there and isn't appealable." he said being completely direct and sounding stern with her for the first time since they had met, that surprised Sakura since he had always been kind and very friendly with her, not as Kisame, who changed in training to more severe and serious way aside jokes, Sasori was always serene and calm until things took more attempts and was beginning to lose his patience making it more hostile, Zetsu was also severe and aloof, but didn't get to bother, not serious to the date, Konan had a soft and gentle way of teaching that was full of elegance, but it was serious enough to not decay or missing enthusiasm as all the theoretical things she taught her were useful, ranging from ranges passing up techniques and strategies. Regarding Kakuzu, she always knew he was severe, so being the degree of rigor and demands the greatest, she expected. But Orochimaru, she never waited for that reason when she looked at those deep and penetrating sphene eyes, she remained in silence and nodded following him obediently, he adapted his personality depending on the situation to get the most benefit of all, though she didn't knew it, she saw only what they showed her, the most of the times, and what hidden but always looked outside for her since there were no reasons to distrust, was honest as a child.

She entered the room with downcast eyes, she had been there before but in another circumstances with every step she took the room seemed bigger and bigger, and every step brought with uncertainty, she didn't want it, didn't want to see him suffer , she didn't want to see him hurt and in pain, she was afraid because she always saw him as strong and invincible ninja, but now injured and at risk of death and she couldn't help but wonder what dangers were coming and if someday would be ready to face them herself as her mentor had done.

"I'm afraid" she admitted reaching Orochimaru's hand while looking at the ground. The legendary ninja squeezed her hand in response and felt him stop, it was then that she began to look up and saw him, he was unconscious and bare-chested except for thick bandages that covered almost entirely, she breathed sharply and she puts her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound of a scream and looked away.

"Come" command Orochimaru with severe softness, she approached him and forced herself to look up again.

Then the former leaf ninja began to cut bandages because Kisame was resting in unconsciousness and wake him up was somewhat complicated, especially if it was on a sort of tatami on the floor. She didn't question it and just positioned near to Orochimaru in the floor, she assumed it would be easier in that way and just tried to concentrate.

When cutting bandages Sakura could see it and now she was horrified and couldn't hold back the scream that escaped when she saw the wound in all its magnitude, looked terrible, was very large and was completely open, the outside was beginning to scab and had a lot of dried blood on the banks, that was just the outside as inside the wound was totally fresh and she could see some pink things that were not fully covered by the blood, although there was a darker side and which it was surrounded by a liquid almost black and thick and there were sections that were red hot, not to mention the smell, it was strange and unpleasant and Sakura single view that it provoked look away covering her nose and mouth getting pale just seeing that, she was terrified, the wound was huge, through him around the side and if she looked above where it stood with his arm, she could see white parts inside the wound and she was pretty sure that those were bones, almost certain.

"Look at it" Orochimaru said, using the same tone and manner.

"I can't" she said from behind her hands.

"Then you don't want to be a medic nin" he said ignoring her.

"I want, but-" she was starting to babble, but was abruptly stopped.

"You have to face this Hime, isn't the worst thing you see if you want to become a ninja or a medic one, you have to learn to deal with these things if you really want to help those around you, isn't that what you want? You also have to consider yourself lucky because he is unconscious and can't move if it hurts him, or squirming, not always able to do this and as much as your panic like your patient's panic will be your worst enemy after time, time will always be your biggest and stronger adversary, to save a life every second counts, a mistake could be fatal" snapped getting into her mind, he wanted her to respond safely and confident.

"Yes I want, but I'm afraid of doing something wrong and worsen his situation, I have fear of being the cause of his death, I'm absolutely terrified!" She said, raising her voice a little.

"I'm here, plus there is no better learning than is done in practice and we are here to learn" he said reassuringly, he already had her in the safe zone now only enough to make her feel better for it to be always sure this was the right thing.

"I want to do this," she said looking at him and making every effort to not be distracted by the wound that was almost beside him, Orochimaru was satisfied.

"Well, then pay attention" said renovating his voice again; one he used when he taught "I've stopped the bleeding yesterday and before you reach here with a coagulant, so you don't have to fear for the loss of blood, Zetsu instructed that, but be careful because it isn't permanent because the blood vessels haven't been repaired so if you are not careful you could cause internal bleeding occurs again and that could be his death." he said putting pressure on her, that she wanted to learn, didn't mean he was going to be easy appose with her, she was shaking with tension and nervousness "you have no right to doubt or hesitate" he said making her suddenly calmed down by taking long, deep breaths, it was a trick that the lying unconscious person had taught her when overwhelmed with any exercise that couldn't be overcome, such as launching shuriken at the time.

"What should I do?" She asked calmer, but even with occasional shaking.

"Now look, and get this" he said, taking a few things into his hands, a mask and gloves, which were arranged on a table she hadn't noticed when entering as it was with her eyes fixed on the ground, "the smell of the wound is produced by necrosis of the wound; tissue is dying, and rots causing bacteria take ownership of that part of the meat and is infecting, our priority isn't to eliminate it even as it is not the deadlier than has now, the dark liquid is coagulated blood that is acting as a stopper to prevent leakage of blood to most of the wound, at this time our priority is to realign the ribs, we can't start work if they are poorly positioned, could pierce other organs and thus the cure wouldn't be effective if the wound was closed, it is why we must disinfect the area and accommodate the bones to which we have access by an additional incision to ensure that the impact of the blow didn't break the sternum." he explained cutting part of his chest making sprout new blood although in smaller quantities and for a short time.

"Anno Orochimaru-sama" She began trying not to stutter to see all that "isn't supposed to should have sprouted more blood?" She asked, recalling what he said in the traditional medical books he read it in their classes.

"It should, but it has lost much blood, not much inside, and that for now is good because it is more condensed than it should be normally, this doesn't allow the circulation and is dangerous to the heart, which is why we shouldn't take too long because the concoction Zetsu serves only for a few minutes to prevent heart collapse trying to circulate blood so thick" said as he buried his gloved hands in the chest separating the skin to the bone, she approached to see and noticed that the snake was settling in the ninja, the bone fragments.

"The right lung is punctured, things that hinder us because the lungs are filled with fluid and cause difficulty producing oxygenated blood" said imperturbable while doing all the necessary procedures.

"How will repair bone and lung Orochimaru-sama?" She asked with latent curiosity.

"We have things on the base of when these things happen, I don't know so much about medicine, only biology and anatomy, that means I know how things should be not how can I repair them, it's why the base has scrolls of medical ninjutsu, this are the scrolls that most stole in our missions because we can't rely on Amegakure for us to provide medical support" he said methodically.

"Konan-sama seems to be loved in the village and I can say that members of Akatsuki impose respect also, why they don't help us?" She asked blankly.

"Not everyone agrees with the practices of the base, some of them believe that because of the regime carrying the leader and Konan, business and life have been damaged but Amegakure is considered a rich country, indeed some people don't approve of especially in the field of criminal association, some of them don't support it but others do, everyone respects the members, that is true, but some do it out of fear and seek opportunities to rid their land of that, the leader doesn't represent an image reliable and elsewhere do their governors, he is rather distant and that's what scares both civilians and shinobi, people don't believe they can trust blindly in him because they don't know their interests and plans, for that reason some ninjas working in the hospital would to a sacrifice in order to kill one of the members if one of us went in there just to show that we are vulnerable." He explained with complete fluency.

"That's happened?" Asked Sakura unable to understand it, she didn't think people were so selfish.

 _"_ _Are you sure is that selfishness?"_ she heard suddenly.

"Yes, before I got here there were many more members and have been declining over time" he replied away from her thoughts that she had found that voice again.

"Um" she said, unable to understand the complexity of her situation, she didn't understand that they had a village to which they belonged, didn't understand that there was only one place where not betray them, and that was where the traitors were, Akatsuki, the place she always meant for home security, honesty and kindness.

"Is ready" said hands away from the ninja who were now bloodstained chest, took off his gloves "I need you to do pressure with your hands on his chest because the concoction Zetsu made, is about to disperse the effects" said the ninja with ebony hair "I will lift first the top and then the legs so you don't stop pressing, the scroll should be just below him to work" he said accommodating the roll below the top first with Sakura holding the chest of her coach with force, trying not to think about how slippery the liquid felt in her hands despite the gloves, then Orochimaru began to move his legs and lifted them to slide the parchment below, was that when Sakura felt the flow back but if returned to the chest, it would be back in the side too, she was beginning to worry when she felt Orochimaru was back at her side, made a very rapid succession of hand stamps and just as the side began to be covered with red, the parchment below the highest ninja began to glow bright green and covering it with the same light in the open parts while releasing heat sealed the wounds.

"It was necessary to accommodate and disinfect everything before applying the jutsu, it took three days to do it here properly because the number of infectious agents he had, we induced him in the coma all because the wound brings a lot of pain and pain makes things harder to cure." he said clarifying the doubts she had in her head and she thought express, but he beat her to "this jutsu only regenerates cells, not orders it, is why it's not entirely complete, but very helpful, but this jutsu depends on the heal person, as it uses his chakra to continue the cure" he explained "the new tissue will take a while to adapt so don't expect him to wake up very soon" he said as he stood "now have to change the bandage, epidermal tissue is weak so you have to protect it, I will raise the torso and you have to wrap the bandages tight, but not much." Instructed, she looked at the table of supplies and took the band to do what he asked, occasionally he gave additional instructions to improve her work and made after what seemed a long time, ended up effectively, but not very confident she had done neatly, Orochimaru supported the torso back to the floor and proceeded to leave the room motioning to Sakura to follow him and she did.

"Don't worry someone will up him it to his bed, he will be fine" soothed as they walked, she still looked tense "how is going the Tenketsu?" he asked taking her off of all her worries.

"I could memorize more and more points, and I have seven well learned." She said happily.

"I'm glad to hear that" he said without really feeling it, he wanted to demand more, but now wasn't the time to push her.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura had followed her normal routine for a week and a half, Kisame not yet awakened and that sometimes distracted from her training, which was translated into a painful wound especially in training with Kakuzu, he wasn't lying when he said that wouldn't go easy on her, increasingly needed more bandages and patches, but she liked how Konan cures, she was very sweet and always ending bandaging something gave her a kiss to make her feel better, that always made her smile since Konan told her that love helping people to heal faster.

Despite all the training lessons and her effort to memorize each chakra point, medicinal herb, types of weapons, strategy, jutsu, defense, offense and others, she made some time every day to go to see her coach hoping to see him wake up. She gently put her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat, but always with great care since she knew that the tissue was still sensitive, she had learned to appreciate those things, took the breath and heartbeat as a sign that he would live. His chakra was at a higher level, but didn't feel as usual, but that meant the jutsu was still working, still she wasn't quiet with that. Orochimaru had told her he was out of danger, but could still be complications for the new tissue and even had a chance to die if something hadn't been in place. Either way it was impossible to know until he was awake and manifest discomfort, because the induced coma in which he was was strong and couldn't express things like troubles and pain very well, despite the fevers and other symptoms.

Konan had told her that it was polite to bring flowers when a person visiting another who was ill and had done so, she asked flowers to Zetsu, but this exchange was allowed to take only those which she knew the meaning by Hanakotoba, using the situation as an incentive to make her memorize more species because she refused to take flowers that meant things she considered negative like hatred, plus she had shifted learning the discipline to prioritize learn from medicinal plants.

Sakura left a new flower every day before going to train with Kakuzu, expecting to see the day when he awake, Orochimaru had told her he was in an induced coma to avoid him not touch his wounds and fresh tissue, although high fevers could continue it being a symptom, a possible sign that his immune system was struggling to accept the new tissue as his own, because the seal on parchment jutsu couldn't compare with the skills of a real doctor, it was a jutsu of supplement for wars and missions, which were kept in some of the villages and it was an almost inexhaustible supply because these territories couldn't afford to stop producing them just because of the thieves, they couldn't risk the health of its people by something like that.

Nevertheless, she hadn't neglected her other lessons, putting equal amounts of effort into math lessons that Kakuzu was giving her in the same way she did in her training in taijutsu, she also put a lot of effort learning the lessons from the role of Konan, where she was teaching little bit about Fūinjutsu and its different uses besides practice writing with Tobi, and Konan had told her that if a seal was misspelled or fact, the seal may not work or make disasters, one of the reasons why many ninjas preferred to buy weapons with seals already made, rather than do it themselves, but the kunoichi taught her because she knew that Akatsuki would hurt some of her choices if someday all came to be known as such, it was something she didn't wanted, but it was very difficult to avoid, for that reason, thinking of the worst insisted on teaching about that.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Blossom-chan?" Asked Tobi seeing the girl on his lap had moved the brush of her role.

"I'm sorry Tobi-sama" she said apologetically and taking the brush with ink again to practice writing kanji in the traditional way, he had told her to learn to write like that would have to write things in the future was much simpler and it so she believed she was doing everything possible to do things to the best of her abilities.

"Blossom-chan is sad lately" said the ninja causing her to stop for a second time.

"I'm really sorry Tobi-sama, but I can't relax, I can't feel his chakra normally and that scares me" she admitted looking at his exposed eye.

"You should stop worrying Blossom-chan, these things happen all the time" he said cheerfully.

"Chakra does that regularly?" She asked, not believing what was what he said.

"Usually the injured people have a different flow of chakra" said modifying his speech, he referred to the deaths of shinobi passed all regularly, but had changed what he would say when he noticed that she hadn't understood and that apparently was better not to crush her hopes like that, he was being someone else.

"I see" she said without being convinced.

"Tobi will tell you a story before bedtime to make you feel better. Tobi wants to see Blossom-chan smile again" said the ninja standing up and taking Sakura with him "blossom-chan, Tobi needs you to bring the book that he gave you on Valentine" he asked kindly, Sakura nodded and went to her room to find the book, she hadn't wanted to try to read it yet because she liked to advance through the stories along with Tobi and not alone, plus the cover of the book gave her a little afraid and she didn't dare to see it for herself.

"Here's Tobi-sama" she said, handing him the black book.

"Do you want to read it from the beginning as the book of stories and legends? Or would you like to choose one? "He asked as he opened the book.

"As we read the book of tales and legends would be fine" she replied cheerfully, as best she could at least, the concern wasn't yet seeped completely from her system.

"Then the first will be" he said happily "the person who gave me this said it wasn't an ordinary book, but that made people to experience almost real things product of suggestion" he said.

"What is suggestion?" She asked without knowing.

"I don't know, but he insisted on giving it to me, in fact it was free, he said that nobody bought that book at that store and had been long enough there so he only gave it to Tobi" answered honestly "well, let's start "opened the book on the first page where a strange drawing of a strange man, that made the girl disturbed and could instantly understand why anyone would buy that book, the cover also had similar drawings.

"How do you call the story?" Then she asked to be able to take her eyes off the image that was sure would see in her dreams.

"Jikininki: the devourer" he said tracing the title with his finger.

Once Kokushi Muso, a samurai who traveled alone through the province of Mino, was lost in a mountainous region where there was no one to guide him. He wandered aimlessly for a long time; and already he despaired of finding shelter for the night when he glimpsed, on top of a hill illuminated by the last rays of the sun, one of those little hermitages anjitsu calls, which usually build the lonely monks. Although it seemed to be crumbling, Muso hurried over to it; He discovered that in there, lived an old monk, whom he begged to grant him accommodation for the night. The old man sullenly refused, but he told Muso the situation of a village in a nearby valley, where he would find lodging and food.

"Anno Tobi-sama" Sakura interrupted when he finished reading the paragraph "What is a samurai?" She asked helplessly in the moment.

"Samurais are the military forces of the Land of Iron. These men are dressed in metal armor that covers his whole body and have a mask to cover their faces; it is rather opposed to standard attire used by ninjas. Use only katana and through them using the chakra. But I think they can't use ninjutsu.

"Iron country is the only place where they come from?" she asked again

"I think so." Absently replied "maybe Kakuzu-senpai know more about it, for the moment all I can do is finish reading the story" he said gently.

"Yes please" she agreed, so far she liked the story.

Muso walked to the village, consisting of less than a dozen farms; the head of the village welcomed him home with great affability. On arrival Muso he had forty or fifty people gathered in the main room; they led him to a small room and secluded, where he soon was offered bed and food. Overcome by fatigue, Muso slept very early; but shortly before midnight his sleep was interrupted by a shout coming from the next room. Sliding doors then slid; and a young man wearing a lit lamp entered the room, he bowed and said:

"Venerable sir, it's my sad duty to inform you that I am now responsible for this house. Yesterday was only the eldest son. But when you get here, overcome by fatigue, we didn't want you to feel uncomfortable in any way: don't therefore announce that my father had died just a few hours. Those whom you saw gathered in the next room are the inhabitants of this village; They have gathered here to pay homage to the dead posthumously; and soon they will leave to another village far three miles from here, as our custom forbids us to stay in the village the night happens to someone's death. We make our offers; we raise our prayers, and then retreated, leaving only the body. In the house where the body is often strange things happen: think, therefore, it would be better that you to come with us. In the other village you will find good accommodation. Although perhaps being a samurai, you could not fear of demons and evil spirits; and, if you are not worried to stay alone with the dead, you are welcome to our humble home. However, I must warn you that no one except a priest, dare to spend the night here."

Muso replied:

"Your friendly intentions and your generous hospitality deserve my deepest gratitude. But I regret that I you've not announced the death of your father when I arrived. I don't know what you mean by mentioning the danger of staying here alone; but I don't fear demons and ghosts: I beseech you therefore to cherish no any fear for me. "

These statements seemed to exhilarate the young guy, who expressed his gratitude to the relevant words. Then the other family members and villagers gathered in the next room, aware of the promises of honorable warrior, came to thank him, and then said the owner of the house:

"Now, venerable sir, although much deplore leave you alone, we must say goodbye. The rules prevent us from our village to stay here after midnight. I implore you, kind sir that at every point of your honorable body must carefully until we are here to serve you. And if anything would listen or something strange happens during our absence, don't forget tell us when we return in the morning."

Everyone left the house except the samurai, who went to the room where the body lay. They had deposited with it the usual offerings; burning one Tomyo, a small Buddhist lamp. He then went into deep meditation. He remained for hours; not a sound disturbed the peace of the deserted village. But in the depths of the night stillness, a Form, vague and large, crept; and at that moment Muso was deprived of speech and movement. He saw that Form seized the corpse, as it had hands, and devoured faster than a cat eating a rat; started by the head and then continued in parts: the hair, bones and even the shroud. And this monstrous creature, after consuming the body, turned to the offerings and devoured them. Then he went as mysteriously as it had come.

The villagers, returning in the morning, they found the samurai at the gates of the house. All greeted him; and go in and look around; no one expressed any surprise at the disappearance of the corpse and the offerings. But the owner of the house said to Muso:

"We are pleased to be present to safely. Gladly we would have been, had it been possible. But the laws of our village, as I reported last night, ordered us to leave the house after a death and leave the dead alone. Each time this law was violated, came a huge disgrace. Each time it is obeys, we find the corpse and the offerings disappear during our absence."

Then Muso told him about the dim and horrible form that had entered the death chamber to devour the body and offerings. No one seemed to surprise this narrative; and the owner of the house said:

"What you just refer us, venerable sir, coincides with what has been said about it since ancient times."

Then Muso asked:

"The monk of the hill doesn't usually perform the funeral services for your dead ones?"

"What monk?" the young man asked.

"The monk who last night told me about this village" said Muso "I came to his anjitsu, which is on the hill. He refused to stay, but he told me how to get here."

They all looked at each other dumbfounded expression; and, after a moment of silence, the owner of the house said:

"Venerable sir, on the hill there are any monk or anjitsu, many generations that no monk resides in this region."

Muso said nothing more about it, it was evident that he was deemed friendly hosts victim of some supernatural illusion. But as he said goodbye, not without procuring the necessary information to continue his journey, he decided to seek the hermitage of the hill to confirm whether or not it had been a hoax. He found the anjitsu without difficulty; and this time the old man invited him to accompany him. As Muso came, the hermit made a humble bow and exclaimed:

"Ah! Shame on me...! ¿Great shame on me...! Terrible shame on me!"

"You must not be ashamed for having refused accommodation" Muso said "I've indicated the neighboring village, where I was received with great kindness; and I thank you for that favor."

"I can't offer accommodation to nobody" replied the prisoner, "and my denial is not what embarrasses me. I am ashamed that I've ever seen in my true form... it was me, who devoured the corpse and the offerings before your eyes... now you know, venerable sir, I'm a jikininki, a devourer of human flesh. Pity me and let me confess the secret fault that reduced me to this condition."

"A lot long ago, I was a priest in this desolate region. There was no other priest in leagues around. So, at that time, the Highlanders used to bring the bodies of those who had died, sometimes from distant places, so that I fulfill the sacred services here. But I didn't meet these services and performed the rites but not for profit; only I thought about food and clothing that could get through my sacred profession. And because of this wicked selfishness I was born again, immediately after my death, as jikininki. Since then I am forced to feed of the bodies of people who die in this area: I devour all the view you experimented last night..."

As the hermit disappeared made a final request; and also he disappeared the chapel, at the same instant. And Muso Kokushi was found alone, kneeling in the pasture next to an old and moldy grave, with the form called go-rin-ishi, appeared to be the tomb of a priest it has since learned of the existence of these souls and who follow us to this day...

"T-Tobi-sama," Sakura began to babble-law noticed that Tobi had stopped reading for long enough "is not real right?" She asked in panic, nevertheless, she was still a gullible child.

"O-of course not," replied hastily and closing the book shut "Tobi has to go, sorry" yelled as he walked down the corridor.

"T-Tobi-sama" she yelled, hoping that the ninja would come back, but her expectations were cruelly crushed when she felt the steps go farther and farther and farther, then Konan appeared and she was relieved again until she uttered the words she didn't think it had such an impact, the words she had said many times before, but right now sounded like treason.

"Time to go to bed Sakura-chan" she said as always comforting.

"Huh?!" she almost shouted at her absolutely terrified.

"I said it's bedtime, I know it's not something you like, but you have to refuel, or there must be no more training" she said switching to more strictly, knowing she couldn't resist.

"Yes Konan-sama," she said meekly and repressing the best he could walk the chill he felt his spine. Konan took her to his room to make sure that fulfilled their part of the 'deal' after noticing her reaction.

Sakura felt the steps as if she were going to her own funeral, didn't want to get to her room What if the jikininki came for her? What if because of the fright she became a corpse that he could devour squashing her goals? Could you fight? How many bites he would take of her before she disappeared? She was thinking about that when she felt the door close behind her marking her luck, she was alone in her darkened room, she thought of turning on the lights, but in the story he didn't bother about that, in fact she feared the light somehow could attract him, so not turned on the lights and ran to her bed and covered herself with bushes and taking the bunny that Sasori had given her to gain value.

She tried a lot of time sleeping, long, hours, but sleep just didn't come and anxiety was becoming greater as the sound of silence grew louder, she was sweating cold and in an act of courage got up and ran to the door and closed it behind her as quickly as she could with noiselessly, then she reconsidered to see the darkness of the long corridors of the base, she cringed inside, but decided to run instead of waiting to jikininki for appeared and devoured her, intone thought of Konan, she could protect her, but if she knew she wasn't sleeping then never leave her training again, so she started running toward the room of Tobi to the greater capacity of her heart, she was at his door when she stopped. Tobi wore mascara all the time, not as Kakuzu, she had never seen him, even didn't seen him eat or something, and didn't feel right to violate his privacy just because she was afraid, after all even remembered what had told her the older ninja who knew in the base, and it could be that Tobi had more than one reason to hide his face, so she turned and ran to the other door that could think.

Sakura came in and closed the door feeling her run heart hammering in her chest, then slower than she could be, she steeled to bed hoping not to disturb the occupant too, though she wasn't convinced to do so.

"Ka-Kakuzu-sama" she whispered with tears in her eyes and touching his face gently to wake him up, she was afraid of being sent back to the dark with the jikininki stalking the base.

"Takara what are you doing here? I know that isn't the morning yet" he said jaded, hostile and very annoyed, but stopped his attitude when he saw the terror on her face, could be very possible that something bad had happened, immediately warned "What happened ?" he asked urgently.

"I am very afraid Kakuzu-sama the jikininki is going to kill me!" She said trying to wipe her tears.

"The jikininki? What's that?" He asked bewildered and a little worried, maybe she had an enemy they didn't have any knowledge, and was now back for her.

"Is a monster that eats corpses and he comes for me" she cried in a whisper trying not to be noisy, crying more, she really was having a hard time. Then the realization hit him like a kunai, he had heard that story once, a long time ago and it was likely that Tobi had told to her, terrorizing her before bedtime, that idiot.

"If I remember well you said that the monster eats corpses" said resigned to become angry, made no sense to be upset with her for that, she was seeking protection after all, she probably didn't know that wasn't real.

"But may I die of fright just of the impression of watch him and then eat me, and I shall not have been a ninja and my goal and, ahh!" She shouted suddenly "Kisame-sama is in danger, he is helpless, and he's going to-"

"Don't worry, to that thing the fish isn't an option, so Kisame is out of danger" he said reassuringly without knowing why, it was only natural for him to do it that way, somehow he knew it wasn't going to reassure her saying it was just a story, things didn't work well with her and he could know for sure after having known by that time, it hadn't been very long in his opinion, considering he was quite old, but she was very open so it was easy to know how she would react to certain things after a while.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"For real" he replied a little amused by the fact that she hadn't questioned the comment that Kisame was a fish, but just a little fun. In fact once he thought about the situation, she shouldn't be afraid of that, because in the base was a living person who had more likely to eat her alive without killing her before, plus she should be more afraid of criminals like them than of a simple story, seek refuge in them to beat a story was something a little unreal.

"I'm so glad" she said again.

"Have you slept at all?" He asked after noticing her red eyes.

"No, he could attack at any time and may not have chakra to give a hint to me, and with him away and around, so I-"

"Come, you can sleep here I'm immmortal so he can't enter here, but don't get in here with frequency, is only for this time" interrupted before she could finish and told her grumpy. While settled blankets for her and he stayed in a top layer.

"Thank you very much Kakuzu-sama" said graceful as the idea of sleep for the first time since she heard about the jikininki.

 **«•** **Flashback** **•** **»▬▬**

"Orochimaru?" Asked sleepily and feeling as though half of him was in a completely separate part of his body.

"Welcome back Hoshigaki" he said with a smile that appeared to be friendly, but hid more than it showed; it was the expression of the opposite.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with an intermediate whimper, the pain was agonizing and he could feel the air making a dent in the parts that were open, causing a terrible burning in the exposed flesh.

"I thought you knew that I was the manager of the treatment of wounds, along with Zetsu, since he has more... medicinal knowledge so to speak," he said indulging his curiosity, but not answer the direct question.

"Tell me your real reason" he said with his voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

"You shouldn't try so hard" he said falsely being kind and considerate.

"Answer back"

"I want to take care of Sakura training, at least in ninjutsu, permanently" responded beat around the bush, being completely honest and straightforward.

"No." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"So young and inept" the snake said "remember that you are not in a position to deny to me, not now" he said looking at him with a look of defiance "I will be the coach of Sakura in ninjutsu, I'm just reporting, I'm not asking your permission" he replied with threaten voice and attitude.

"When I leave this bed you can't say the same" he said without stammering or be unclear, it wouldn't be overcome by someone as hypocritical, even in conviction.

"I can make it look natural" he said with a complacent gaze, Kisame quickly understood what he meant and he realized his mistake "I know you'll agree, because if I can't take care of her… miss without you can know, the leader doesn't oppose and you know it too, at least not make a fuss about it, I have no deep reasons to be in Akatsuki and I can wait for the right moment to get rid of it and then leave, the problem is that there is no way to know when that might pass, so tell me forays risk?" He looked down giving an impression of superiority "but you should consider that things often go just as I want" he said, smiling with a sick expression on his face.

"Bastard" he whispered due to the pressure felt suddenly on the open side.

"You shouldn't say that to who has your life in his hands" he said clutching the wound, giving a literal meaning to the term "well if she dies it will be your fault" he paused to watch him again "but not like that amount, one more death in your hands will not make the difference right? I know you think that every time" and then everything was entirely black again.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"We have to start moving; the first phase isn't covered yet"

"Of course sir, we are at your complete disposal"

"The Uchiha clan will be glorious and respectful again, just like in my times."


	10. Chapter 10

My apologies for the update, it's so late, but I have things in mind that don't let me move sometimes (you know how it is ... maybe), finally, if you read this story (which I seriously appreciate) I want you to know that I apologize for the slow development, but it is important to do it for future events, given that at this time all we know is that Sakura isn't native of Konoha, so her growing is different, so thanks for reading.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

 **❀•** **Chapter 10:** Drop it **•❀**

"Sasori-sama" he heard Sakura pronounce from the other side of the door, usually at this time she was at the base playing with Tobi, studying mathematics with the miser ninja or spending time with Orochimaru in his laboratory, or by other things, but usually she was never with him at that time.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the door, she had never entered his door without asking permission before, and was a rule he had established a long time ago, since the process to turn human bodies into puppets wasn't entirely clean and ethical.

"I wanted to spend time with you Sasori-sama" she said shyly, without looking at him straight in the face.

"You can't, I'm busy." He answered without hesitation about to close the door, it was true, he was just tweaking one of his puppets at that time.

"Please" she tried again stopping him, she looked at him cocking her head and joined her little hands in front of her chest when he turned back, and she had no idea how adorable she looked at the time, so she didn't understand why Sasori turned again nodding and putting a hand on his face as if he was trying to hide something.

"Okay, but you must wait here a second" he said even without removing his hand from his face and turning around again to return to his room, Sakura obeyed and stayed where she was waiting for the former Suna ninja was back. After a while he appeared and allowed her entry.

"Thank you Sasori-sama" she said with relief when she was in his room, the dolls were not in sight now, just as long as she was in his room. The only time she had seen it was when she had lost for the first time at the base and had run into his door by accident.

"Are you really here because you want to spend time with me?" He asked without being able to guard the question within himself, after all, she already had spent much of the day with him when they trained in weapons, and it was long and tedious, he would understand if after that she wouldn't want to see him for at least six months.

"No" she said with brutal honestly and not realizing that the redhead ninja was next to her with a blank expression "but Kakuzu-sama left with Tobi-sama after our training ended, he said that I shouldn't wait for him because he has some unfinished business with Tobi-sama. Konan-sama said she had a mission this morning, Zetsu-sama isn't in the base since yesterday, Kisame-sama is wounded and Orochimaru-sama is in his lab doing something to lessen the pain for when Kisame-sama wake up, so I didn't want to disturb him" she answered truthfully.

"So I am then your last option" he said a little annoying to himself, "then why not go to your room to paint or something if you really don't want to be here" this time said loudly so she could hear it.

"Because I'm afraid Sasori-sama, please let me stay with you" she pleaded with fear of being expelled from the secure room, he didn't understand why she was so determined to stay with him or why she was so scared, but something told him that he didn't want to know, the last time he had been glad to be free from the search for the girl along with Tobi, it was still an episode that bothered a lot, even when it was appointed the name or so relative to 'Hide and Seek' was taboo at the base. So he could guess that Tobi had much to explain about now too, maybe Kakuzu was 'talking' with him about the topic.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked, not knowing how to proceed, he had never considered himself a good company, so he didn't know how to make her feel comfortable if it wasn't painting, so he was expecting her to say that.

"Anything would be fine, I just don't want to be alone" she said, and indeed she really was never alone at the base, and if she ever did wasn't for so long, the only time she was alone was when she was sleeping and never had wondered why until now, and indeed wanted to know why she was reluctant to stay in her own room.

"Is there something wrong with your room?" He asked, wanting to know why her actions.

"N-no!" She replied a little too quickly as if she had seen that coming "but if it bothers you my presence here I guess I can go with Orochimaru-sama" she said in an attempt to unhook to explain herself, he didn't keep insisting and chose to allow her to be there without any more questions, sooner or later he will know the cause of all this, but for now be limited to meet the favor that had asked to him the former ninja of the country of the waves and keep her away of Orochimaru, because he knew that despite having said that, he probably was doing one of his nefarious experiments in his laboratory, and he didn't want her to see that, although he didn't care to make Orochimaru look better before her eyes.

"You can stay" he said resignedly.

"Really?" she asked excited and a face full of happiness "I don't want to bother you, that's why I don't want to come here, you always seem busy Sasori-sama" she said explaining herself, and he strangely felt better about himself after knowing that he wasn't her last choice, she just didn't want to bother him with what he was doing, though once thought about it made no sense, he shouldn't be content with things like that.

"Yes, now stop asking questions" said leading her to the table where usually repaired the finer details of his puppets, which after a while became the table where they painted together occasionally, and was now it was full of paint stains, then realized that he had changed his way of thinking, all for a little girl, since the beginning, when met her and saw her for the first time on the day Konan had introduced her to them. He was impressed by her unusual appearance; pink hair, big, and bright green eyes, white skin with pink tints, she was very pretty and it caught his eye, and for the first time in years he was willing to wait patiently for her to grow and develop in a better way, to make her and her body a beautiful and unique weapon, turn the grown girl in a puppet, would make a jewel in his collection aspiring to be his new favorite, all of her was unique and different, her hair color and unusual green eyes, the hue that had ever seen would make a unique piece that deserved to be immortalized as the definitely perpetual art form, fighting alongside her was a goal since that day, but a while ago and even more strongly since he had begun to train her with weapons and ninja lessons, that goal was increasingly less attractive and was diluting as salt in the water, although it continued to be willing to wait to fight at her side, but with her as a lively and bubbly person, because the sight of her being completely still and quiet seemed strange and odd to him right now, because no longer would be her, just a doll with her appearance. Unaware he had also fallen under her child spell adding to the list of rogue ninjas who were already changing his account, he wanted to protect her because he felt his innocence had returned and somehow his burden seemed lighter and the guilt feeling was a bit more acceptable now.

"Sasori-sama" she called, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked directing his gaze to her, who to his surprise wore a slight frown and looked uncomfortable.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice looking at his hand, or so he thought.

"Why what?" He asked as a petition to her for being clearer.

"You always paint stuff like that and then I don't see it anymore, why?" She told him looking at what he was painting with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like the result" he said being honest, always painted those things and never had questioned why, even though he was a believer that art was a basic way of expression, even though for he applied especially in the puppets, preserve things and capture the moment was his philosophy of what art was, something to be cherished forever. Not so with these paintings, which were always made to remove something that had in his mind in the moment, and once finished, he deleted them.

"But they are red, always are red, and are so cold. I can't understand" she said looking at him uneasily, he was a little surprised by the observation because she questioned the color and not the lack of clear images and abstract environment, after all the red was associated as a warm color by excellence and she said it was a cold paint was a bit ironic, it was also not entirely red, the shadows were darker, but it was definitely the color that dominated everything he painted.

"Just paint, no more questions" sentenced returning to his task, she didn't question anything and did the same, stealing a look of what she was painting realized her drawing had been colored red, unusual to what she always used to do, because the things he drew to her were always colored with bright and varied colors, she had tried to understand him and his point of view without asking verbally. But apparently she hadn't been successful and because of that he couldn't prevent his expression relaxed into an almost smile.

After that, both of them stopped painting, Sasori stopped because no longer saw sense to do so after he realized that although he was over the picture would be discarded, and Sakura had painted all the flowers of red and so she was unoccupied, running out ideas to entertain the little girl tried something that could be useful even for training.

"Can you read decently?" Asked the shinobi breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between them not too long ago, he realized that the girl was intelligent and she was learning to read and write a while ago, that was a difficult task especially considering that the dialect was almost four ways of being written, he believed she could be longer able to do so, even a little, and though she learned by Tobi, apparently the idiot had done well so far with her.

"Tobi-sama says that I already dominated the hiragana and romaji correctly, although I still mixed a little with the katakana, katakana to hiragana, but it takes a little more for me to be able to read things" she admitted a little embarrassed, he didn't see why she had that attitude, usually a four year old kid couldn't boast of that and some had not even begun to learn the letters and characters yet and he believed that being taught by himself she could have read correctly at least one of the syllabaries, but apparently the idiot was teaching her all at once, so he understood she might be confused.

"not bad" complemented "what I plan to do is only written in hiragana, so I guess there's no problem" he said getting up to fetch a book, Sakura looked at him quizzically when he came back and turned her attention to the book he was bringing with him, it was a small green book and not too thick, fairly light.

"Hya ... Hyaku ... Hyakunin ... Is ... Hyakunin Isshu?" She questioned when she read the title correctly, that seemed interesting because literally meant one hundred people, one poem.

"Is a poetic collection" replied the ninja.

"What is a poem?" She asked to distance her ignorance. Sasori suppressed the surge of anger that came to meet him.

"It is an art form, but this is written and not as showy as the pictures you have seen before. Is different" he explained being as basic as he could.

"Why you gave me this?" She asked after realizing that she didn't understand why the book was in her hands.

"Are one hundred and are not very long, I want you to memorize all of them" he said without expression on his face.

"ALL ?!" she asked dumbfounded at the book that was in her hands.

"As I said before, they are not as long as you think they are, if you open the book you'll realize that there are many drawings, it is looks like a lot of information to memorize, but it isn't, the poems are short and concise also I'm not asking to memorize all today, just let me know when you could learn the hundred, but the sooner you do it is better." He assured her.

"If you want we can read them now" he offered after seeing her look of bewilderment "I can help you read faster and it will be easier to know how you read when you do it alone" he was justified, didn't know why he had done, only felt the need to explain himself for wanting to help her.

"Really?" asked Sakura excited and bright.

"Yes, now stop wasting my time with questions" he said out of the situation, didn't like being so open suddenly, the girl was getting under the skin that he had ensured removed, and the fact that wasn't bother him was making him act that ambivalently.

"Um" she nodded approaching to him.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Orochimaru" Kisame called from the other side of the laboratory door, the traitor ninja of the leaf didn't seem surprised by that event and only opened the door to his colleague.

"Kisame, I see you've awoken, good to know." He said giving his back as he walked to a test tube that was waiting for him at one of the tables "how the wounds feel?" He asked without addressing attention.

"Orochimaru cut it what you want?" Kisame asked facing the sphene ninja eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You've been blackmailing me while I was hurt, so brave now, aren't you?" He asked as he assumed an offensive position.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said without giving much importance to the matter, dismissing the convalescent ninja and returning to their affairs "someone would think that you will thank me after saved your life, but apparently isn't that why you came here, so if you don't need to say anything more, you can go now" he said quietly, but with every word fraught with menace.

"I know what you want, and my answer is no" reaffirmed undeterred, even though his wounds were still somewhat fragile.

"As I said before, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll let it go if you go right now, after all is normal to experience delusions with high fever; is part of the recovery." He said turning around to face him, Kisame seemed to relax at that and guard down just a little, still didn't trust in the venomous snake in front of him.

"For your sake I hope so" he said turning to leave.

"I would advise the rest; after all you're still a little confused right?" He advised with false kindness "don't have to worry, I can still in charge of training Sakura, Hoshigaki" he said before Kisame left the room, he was confused now, he had called like that when he was wringing his wounds, but now he wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or was actually Orochimaru, then why he leave him alive if he had him in their hands that easily? If it was an obstacle would be the most obvious way to proceed, because it wouldn't make sense to tell his plans if he would leave him alive. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice when a weight settled in his neck.

"Sharky-san you're alive!" he heard Sakura exclaiming as she clung to him tightly controlled, feeling like anger was filtered out of his body.

"Kitten" he recognized accommodating her to his neck didn't suffer, he was a little exalted for being caught that way unexpectedly.

"I was so scared" she said between sobs without loosening her grip. He was surprised by that reaction, but he did what he could to comfort her, it was clumsy way and bland, he had done before when she failed in any of the training and succumbing to frustration, but this kind of comfort was different, he had a much greater burden and the fact that she will not stop mourn made him uncomfortable, plus every time he tried to calm her giving gentle and clumsy blows on her back she seemed to mourn even louder.

"I'm here" he said finally in an attempt to give words of encouragement, and apparently worked because suddenly she stopped and looked at him mourning with green eyes brimming with tears.

"You promise it's not a dream?" She asked looking at him with attention and expectation with the face of uncertainty.

"You really think it's a dream?" He asked incredulously back, he definitely wasn't expecting that reaction from her, or anyone, he had assumed that the day of his death would pass without major contemplations.

"I saw you; you were bleeding all over and... and..." she wasn't able to finish as her eyes got watery again and cried her eyes out, great, bad choice of words, internally thought her mentor.

"I'm sorry you saw that, it wasn't in my plans" he said, although he concealed the fact that neither had expected came out alive of that, he had made an effort to reach the base of Akatsuki because he valued the information and by the time his loyalty was in the interests of the criminal organization and was aware that his body could mean the discovery of their plans and other things, even had thought of being devoured by his sharks if it was necessary, but he managed to get right in the base.

"Don't do it again" she cried, but was drowned out by his clothes.

"I can't promise anything" he said, "and I think you know that Sakura" added seriously in the end, he wasn't going to lie, he could hide information to her, but lie directly was something completely different for him.

"I know," she said, shouting louder.

"You're so childish," he said resignedly.

"I'm a child" she screamed heartbreakingly.

"And a very weepy one to be honest" he said lighting the atmosphere.

"Shut up you evil shark and inattentive fish." She said losing the respect she had for him when they trained together, she was deposited in the floor gently and rubbed her eyes to remove the tears that were blurring her vision adopting a hostile behavior and completely opposite, bloodshot eyes were the only vestige that she had cried, but when she opened her eyes she saw that Kisame was holding a pink bag to her.

"Too bad, considering I'm an evil shark, cruel, tasteless and inattentive fish, I guess I can't give you this" he said keeping the bag again.

"I didn't say all that!" She snapped grumpily pouting.

"You know that lying isn't a good attribute for girls" discussed him pushing her buttons; she was so volatile that it was fun to do it.

"I'm not!" She shouted, forgetting about that the dying man for who she had cried for just a moment ago.

"You're lying, and you know it" he said, arguing once again, she never let up.

"Enough!" She said exasperatedly.

"I was playing, geez, you need not be so serious" he said as he continued making fun of her.

"..." She just stick out her tongue, an indication that she had run out of arguments, from that point it was better to let it go, or she would go for the kicks and fists in desperation, and yes, that had happened before, Although he was stronger than her, he could attest that she was getting better and that became noticeable in her punches, well now it not sounds like a good idea because the wounds were closed recently.

"Here" he said handing her the bag in her hands, she studied with curiosity without knowing what it was or what he was thinking, with a bit of insecurity looked asking for answers, but he said nothing, so she just opened the bag and sweets found in it, rather, chocolates.

"Why this?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Happy White Day" he said shaking her head and long hair that become enmeshed pitifully making her a perfect bird's nest.

"White Day?" She asked looking at the bag, suddenly the realization hit her and remembered what she had read with Tobi in the book of festivities, but that was a month after Valentine if she remembered well and quickly said "but that was days ago" she was certainly confused.

"And I expected you to thank me, you're like a cat, you approach to me when I'm not looking and walk away when I try to get close, you are so cruel" he said dramatically, but part of his speech was serious, she had a special approach to people and endear doing small and simple things, she didn't give a lot, at least at first glance, but that meant more than it looked at the moment, just like a cat in a way.

"Thanks," she said with a bright smile, "you didn't have to" said courtesy, Konan was teaching etiquette and good practice for some time, but she really wanted the chocolates, they looked delicious and smelled like heaven, but then her smile eclipsed and overshadowed countenance appeared "was this the cause why you turned hurt?" she asked without looking at him and looking down at the floor, she was conscious, though not entirely, that they had much enemies out there, but she didn't know why , Orochimaru had told her about it, as Konan did, and could connect the dots, it was probably that the fact of buy things like that, he had to go through a village and seeing his condition, she thought he could go through a large village.

"What?" Asked Kisame, he had heard even though she said it in a whisper, but the question didn't let less impress in him.

"If so, I don't want it, nor don't want you to lie to me." She said inching and putting the pink bag back in his hands, she turned slowly without looking up and went to a room, she didn't want him to lie, but didn't want to hear the truth either, because she felt terrible just imagine that she was the culprit.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Sakura had begun to study the poems and realized that they were actually short, read each one over and over again to get distracted of think it was her fault that Kisame had been injured, and there she was in the principal room of the base reading each poem, trying to not neglect any word or any drawing, because in secret she still feared that the jikininki was in her room waiting to eat her as fast as she turn her view, so in an act of courage rescued her bunny Fuwafuwa-chan from her room and took it with her to learn from that particular book. Didn't understand what the poems concerned because for her it sounded vague and simple and wondered if that really could be considered art, but then concentrated on her original task and felt it was quite easy to memorize information, something like what happened with the stories that Kakuzu told to her.

As Sasori had said, the fact that they read together before all the poems made easier to her to read the contents of the book, so it was now only focused on memorization, was so focused on her goal that he didn't notice the presence approaching to her until the sofa sank to her side for the extra weight pulling her out of balance slightly, looked surprised and found Kisame beside her looking forward to a point or something she couldn't see.

"Sharky-san?" She asked, calling him, surprised by the reaction and expression of the ninja.

"Kitten there's something I want you to know" he said without looking at her still, keeping his eyes on that distant point in front of him, she didn't comment waiting for him to continue because she really wasn't sure of what to do, her chakra had changed and while emotional changes were subtle, she could feel them after all, so she put the book aside and hugged closely Fuwafuwa-chan to her chest, knowing that what was about to know was something delicate to treat.

"I really hope you're not like me at the end, or it could end up affecting me in the future" he said in a light tone and a smile to break the tension, though it sounded forced and strained smile, without reaching his eyes.

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask; she admired the man; he looked strong and powerful and had also survived a gaping wound in his side, in her eyes he was impressive to note thing and she expect to be well impressive in the future, so his comment pulled her out of her silent courtesy.

"Because I killed my mentor" he confessed even without looking at her, but without smile or regret in his voice, but with a kind of disgust and displeasure. She was silent this time, keeping her thoughts to herself because now he had the same look that Konan had when she talked about her past.

"I didn't have the best of childhoods, as you can imagine ..." suddenly stopped because what he was about to say would sound cruel, considering that Sakura hadn't interact with other children of her age "children are brutally honest and that can be cruel. My appearance was always a problem when it comes to making friends or interacting with the rest, and at that moment I knew that if I leading a civilian life, I probably would never live so long, unfortunately appearances are worth more in this world than we want to believe, that's why I decided to join the military force of my village and become a ninja. Being a ninja, no matter how you look, no matter where you come, the only thing that matters are the results. Although away from the ordinary children, children in training were also cruel, I was expecting that, it's not like I expected something better and they often called me a monster about of how I looked. I didn't let it get to me, and I made myself comfortable in my solitude. I pawned and focused on other things to distract me from that, training hard and every day to be the best, so when the time of the exam came, I could be the winner" he said still keeping his eyes at that point in the nothing "I also trained to defend themselves, others assaulted me not only verbally but also physically" He added suddenly.

"Exam?" asked Sakura finding her voice again, she asked about it because she didn't want to delve into the pain that he went through with his peers when he was younger.

"Where I come from, an exam was done to determine which candidates were suitable for Genin, for that group of candidates it was separated into smaller groups and the survivor or the murderer, whatever you want to call it, was trained to be a ninja. It was a disgusting method, but were orders to reinforce the reputation that the Mizukage of Kirigakure ninja wanted to spread, the village of the bloody mist, ninjas ruthless and not afraid of anything, and seeing that I had chosen a path, I had to abide to the plan. Although the I didn't like the idea and I repudiate it, I have to admit that not having friends was an advantage in that situation, because the children that did make ties were forced to kill their friends, people they had shared interests, meals and memories, some of them weren't as strong or cruel and surrendered by all that panic, they begged for mercy, but of course they weren't heard, they were the first to be killed, others, however, had no nerve to take advantage of the ties that made with their called friends and with the illusion of working together, stabbed by the sword when they saw the opportunity, each and every one of those traitors was full of lies. While I know that lying was part of the job, I never felt more disgusted when I did, the lies have always been bitterness and make destruction and wars, and from that day my ideal was a world without lies though I knew it was impossible, but a man can dream." He paused for breath, when he spoke about that adopted a similar attitude to that Kakuzu had when he spoke of selfishness and archaic system of large shinobi villages, was resentment and disgust.

"That's terrible" she said helplessly in horror and hugging the plush bunny that Sasori had given to her, the bunny that had now become more like a totem.

"Then I think you'll be happy to know that the test was changed after an aspiring ninja massacred all the other aspirants" he said, trying to lighten the mood, but became heavier.

"I passed the exam and also passed the time, I managed to reach the brigade of intelligence of Kirigakure, then they continued calling me a monster, but for other reasons and thus I became a weakness in armor" paused for a moment to laugh humorless "by then I got a mentor, even though I didn't trust my teammates was my duty to protect them because we were all assigned codes to protect, trough the time and since I was young, I learned and it was proven to me time after time that the human is capable of lie and betray if it is to achieve its own interests, and sometimes it was ironic when they called me a monster considering that what they did was of monsters, killing their pairs and betraying their home. But after all we had to kill in order to have the position we had, it is assumed that all were serving the same people with the same ideals, but we were constantly murdering between us, despite we all promised to keep the secret assigned to the grave" for the first time he gave her a look, but then returned to look at the interesting and nonexistent spot on the horizon "throughout my life, I thought it was all a lie. So when we were cornered by a group of ninjas from another village, I insisted on the protection of information and not in that of my colleagues, after all, to protect their lives they were tempted to give up, knowing that this could mean the destruction of our village, so when the day came one and I see us caught by a peloton, I decided to kill all my colleagues so that no information was stolen from us, because I could feel their determination slacken, they had lied and were willing to betray their people just to get out alive even knowing that by accepting that position that could happen." He said with a sarcastic laugh recalling the events as if he could see them "my loyalty outweighed my interests."

Sakura just looked at him with curious eyes and nod occasionally, completely caught up in the story that was told to her.

"In Kirigakure, kenjutsu was and is a popular discipline, is something that identifies the nation among others. I had a teacher who I came to admire because his mettle and skill, he was part of an elite group who called the Seven swordsmen of the Mist" he took a deep breath "I came to trust him, thought it was the more honest person within the ranks of Kirigakure, so when I heard the bastard was selling information by their subordinates died to protect, I couldn't help myself, was the biggest disappointment of my life, so one day and without notice during a mission, while he was turning away I killed him and took his gun as my own because he didn't deserve the position he had, not after allowing his teammates to die, I was promoted and took the position that hitherto was his" growled, Sakura had never seen him so angry, she wasn't afraid, but embraced Fuwafuwa-chan closer to her "from that day Samehada is with me" he said.

"What happened after? Why aren't you in Kirigakure now?" She asked helplessly.

"The fourth Mizukage congratulated me for my act of loyalty to the village, but he wasn't impressed with what happened; he wasn't upset about the lives lost in vain, he didn't felt regret far only condemned the previous user of the sword for being a traitor and nothing else. They were simply tools that had outlived their usefulness, I couldn't help it and I confronted him, because I didn't understand what my position there was, and had been that way since I started my training, it was a struggle of interests and told I him about my disappointment and disgust with the ninja system, because I was loyal to the village and its people, but I was forced to kill my teammates to protect something that already was being sold, I was disgusted because I was part of a corrupt, dirty and full of lies system." He explained a little more calm, with his angry outburst. "I tried to overthrow the bastard of power with some ninjas who disagreed with the dirty system governing the village, but we had too much against and things didn't go well, I like to think that there are still rebels willing to do something, even I can't trust them, I decided to leave the road because for that and other things I began to be persecuted." He finished.

"So you left the village and came to home?" She asked tenderly, without fully understanding the complexity of the situation.

"Something like that." He said smiling now frankly helplessly to tousle her hair affectionately, was an innocent question and didn't need to hear from the person who invited him to the organization with a promise of a world ruled by the truth, as well as he had nothing to lose, so without necessarily believing it was possible, he took the road that it was offered to him and get away from the contaminated site, but she hadn't to know about that character especially considering that she didn't meet the leader yet.

"So take this" he said putting the pink bag in her hands again.

"But-" She was interrupted abruptly by Kisame.

"Listen kitten, I told all this to you to know and prove I'm not gonna lie, I've had too much of that, and believe me when I tell you that I wasn't injured just for buying some chocolates. It would ruin my reputation." He said smiling at her, although he hadn't told her his story for that reasons necessarily.

"Then thanks Sharky-san" she said happily accepting the bag finally "why did you?" Asked nibbling one of the chocolates, that although smelled and looked good, tasted even better.

"The truth is that I hadn't remembered, but over there I saw something that reminded me the date" he replied, it wasn't like dates mattered much in a ninja career, less in a criminal organization, every day was equal until recently "I also had to thank you for the chocolates you gave me in Valentine, was a great detail put liquor in them" he said shaking her hair once again, at that point she had already surrendered to leave it as if a hurricane had passed through her head, it was as if he expected her to comb her hair to shaking it again, and she wasn't mistaken.

"Anno Sharky-san ..." she began hesitantly and a little shy, but seeing that underneath his shirt peeked bandage, she relented.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing her contemplative gaze.

"Nothing at all" she said with a smile, was thinking of asking to sleep with him to get protection of the jikininki since apparently didn't like fish, but then remembered that Kakuzu had told her that morning that she had kicked him in the night, she was embarrassed, but also a little happy because it was the only time she could give a blow to the ninja, because in their training for more she tried, the blows were blocked. So she recanted ask Kisame, noting that perhaps the wound wasn't yet completely healed, so she decided to get back to ask the ninja with stitches the favor of protection, though not know what to do if he refused.

"Thank you" he said "for listen I mean" he cleared then.

"thank you for sharing with me and Fuwafuwa, we'll keep in secret if you want" she said smiling.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

"Tell me what you have Orochimaru" demanded Pein, the Sannin was taking too long to give him the information he knew it was important, and he was sure he had it.

"I can only tell you if you give me the name of the father of the girl, I know you have it." He said defiantly "you will understand that I can't tell you anything if I haven't the father name, my suspect could be wrong, so it could be not consistent with the real father" he continued to appease the leader of the organization "leader-sama" he finally said almost mockingly.

"You are not in a position to ask that" replied the younger man.

"Only then we can move faster, I can feel this out of hand. The Konan's girl not seen and isn't ordinary" said the renegade leaf "I guess he doesn't know" he paused for a thoughtful moment, and then spoke again.

"What do you mean?" asked expressionless the leader, but going into anger.

"You may not want to tell me, or anyone in the organization, but I know you're getting advice from someone" he said disguising the word 'manipulated', he didn't want to leave without knowing some things.

"That doesn't have relevance" argued without denying or affirming the accusation.

"I think that it does, my invocations found ninjas of Konoha in the area of Uzushio" he said looking at him with scrutiny "Uchihas, to be more specific" he looked studying to his reactions, but found nothing "we aren't the only ones interested in the area and I'm pretty sure what we're looking for is the same, so I want you to answer me, you investigate her to satisfy your curiosity or the curiosity of someone else?" he asked direct and unashamed.

"I don't care of what Konoha do while not affecting the organization" he said without meeting the question of the other ninja, took out a file that was next to his desk and handed to him "within that is the identity of the father, albeit about the mother didn't say anything but the fact that she died giving birth." He said, Orochimaru took the paper and opened it. His suspicions were correct, he knew the father of Sakura, indeed, he considered his friend once.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

Everything was so white, there was nothing but white, she looked small in that place and stood out like a sore thumb because it was the only spot of color in the white vastness in which she found herself. It was a new place, but it was kind of familiar, was huge, but she wasn't afraid, was lost, but she kept walking. She kept walking and moving and found nothing, she was beginning to despair when a voice echoed throughout the place, was the voice that sometimes heard in her head, only now felt closer, as if it were there with her. She could hear, but not understand that was saying because the sound was fading, so confidently made her way to the voice and when she turned she saw a dark and thick drop that fell on a calm withe lake just like the rest of the room or place. She noted that the drop didn't make noise when it was in contact with the lake and saw the blackness was diluted to gray and then replaced with white again. That seemed strange and looked up to see a drop that was forming slowly on high so that after a time began to fall in the vast and white lake repeating the process.

Black drops didn't fall so often, but wondered what would happen if they did, maybe the lake ended by turn gray, she was too distracted to notice that the voice was suddenly becoming very clear.

" _That's how it is, there can be no light without darkness_ " said the voice at her side, she turned, but no one was there and suddenly the white was too bright and annoying to keep her eyes open.

"Takara" she heard someone say. After a ridiculous effort to move the muscles could open her eyes.

"Kakuzu-sama?" She asked, looking at the strange eyes ninja "I kicked you again?" She asked again with horror.

"No, but you were screaming" he said.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Did Tobi tell you another story about that book?" He questioned severe.

"No" she said, surprised by the question.

"What were you dreaming?" Then he asked to leave the awkward silence.

"dreaming? I don't remember any dream" she said honestly.

"You were screaming Kimera again and again." Said Kakuzu, he had the suspicion that Tobi could have told a story to her, but that made no sense because he made it very clear to him again not to do it during their 'training' as well when they had returned to the base and it was late and she went straight to talk to him for safeguarding of the nonexistent creature, so seen thus didn't make much sense.

"Kimera?" She tried to say, but it felt strange in her tongue, like a word that had never uttered "I don't remember saying so" she said honestly.

"It is time for you to go, Konan's going to wake up to your room at any minute" he said.

"Thanks for protecting me of being eat by the jikininki Kakuzu-sama" she said hurriedly as she took back her totem Fuwafuwa and ran from the room.

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

She had completed the training for the day, and she was exhausted so when she reached the base; spilled on the floor, Kakuzu had increased her training every day to the point in that she could feel her lungs out through her nose, nausea in her throat and muscles burning under her skin besides spots dancing in her vision and still couldn't give any single stroke to Kakuzu, who compared to Kisame, considered more practical if she practice the kata against his own body instead of the tree, thereby he could say more exactly what she was doing wrong and said that until she could hit a blow, and if she wasn't capable of hit him full, she was doing everything wrong. She, of course, didn't complain or say a thing, and did what was in her hands to improve.

Then came training with Sasori, who taught her more about making traps with few weapons, sometimes the arrangement of things could replace the lack of others, he had said to her every session making sure that was engraved in her head. Since she had started the training with the puppeteer, the wire had become a very valuable ally, though he seemed to have no mercy, every time she could make a perfect launch in a target, he made her repeat it ten times on the same target, if she could do it, the she had to repeat the process with the the other hand, so until she make I, not to mention that applied with shuriken and kunai because the weights were different and so the balance.

So that was the explanation why she was inert on the ground. Kisame couldn't train her until he had completely healed the wound, because as they hadn't medics nearby, he had to wait for the body to do the rest and that wasn't something that was achieved in two or three days. In fact were already four days since Kisame had awakened.

At some point she had been neat and changed by Konan, but really happened as a clean slate to her, now she was on the floor enjoying a much needed sleep when the vision appeared again, although she didn't remember and did all the way the white room again to reach the lake and meet again the white lake being spotted by an occasional black drop.

" _Is growing isn't it?_ " Asked the voice again, she turned back without seeing anyone around " _why are you here? Isn't time yet, or do you think that you're ready to see it? If you see it, you can't forget it, do you want to?"_ asked again but now concerned " _that in there is yo-_ " the voice was to continue, but suddenly she felt a jolt.

"You shouldn't sleep on the floor" chided Sasori flicking her forehead, making her putting her hands to rub the affected part still a little disoriented.

"Sasori-sama?" She asked recognizing waking up properly.

"Yes" he confirmed although both knew that wasn't necessary.

"I could memorize the hundred poems" she suddenly said, and completely out of her state of meekness produced by sleep.

"Really?" He asked without giving credit to it.

"Yes" she said proudly.

"Good." It was all I simply said "then follow me," said getting up again, Sakura followed him closely "Who is Ki-" he was about to ask until Konan appeared before Sasori making them stop, she sent a look to the Suna former ninja and made her way to Sakura.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it" she said giving to her a small package, Sakura looked at her blankly; Konan understood the unspoken question and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan"

 **«•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»▬▬ «•** **❀ •** **» ▬▬ «•** **❀•** **»**

 **A/N:**

❀so many things had happened just now, again I apologize if this is going somewhat slow.

❀I think that you know who is the father of Sakura, and if not, muahahaha.

❀Fuwafuwa means fluffy

❀Thanks for reading.


End file.
